The Greatest Generation
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: COMPLETE! AU The Senshi and Shitennou have been reborn and come of age during WWII. With Crown Princess Serena in serious danger, the senshi regain their powers...and memories. Outers, Starlights in later chapters. SenxGen
1. Prologue: And in the Darkness

_AN: This is a sequel to my original story **The First Generation**. I suggest reading it first… __I have changed a few of the names so it won't be exactly like the previous story, but I'm sure you'll all be able to keep up. As always I appreciate comments and critiques of any kind!_

_The Prologue is short so that you can decide if you want to read the longer chapters...if not, you haven't wasted too much time!_

_I do not own these characters._

**_I am still looking for a beta to take on this story, and edit the entire thing. If you are looking to improve your editing skills and push around a complete stranger, I would be forever in your debt.  
_**

* * *

**Prologue: And in the Darkness…**

_**Early 1940's  
**_

Sweat dripped down her lithe body as she ran. It felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. She was running not only for her life, but for the lives of her friends and for her country. She had only the briefest glimmer of hope that she would be able to carry this mission through. Suddenly, Duchess Mia of Ginzuberg came to a sudden stop. Her legs felt as though they could not carry her one step further. Her lungs felt ragged. As her blue eyes darted around the near darkness, she was sure she had been followed.

Then, just as suddenly as she stopped, she sprinted off again and kept running as the day gave into night. Hours later, when her slippered foot gave way on a stray tree root, she slumped over.

_Need to rest, _she thought as she passed out, exhausted from the day's events.

She awoke when the sun was in the middle of the sky. The blonde sensed something above her and immediately froze. Her life quickly flashed through her head, fearing her it was all was at an end. When nothing happened a few seconds later, Mia slowly opened her eyes seeing that above her stood her prized mare, Morning Star.

"How did she found me?" Mia whispered as she remembered how she got to this point in her life.

* * *

The Royal Guard had been expecting an attack. The small country of Ginzuberg, tucked neatly away in a small corner in Europe, had been fending off Nazi pressure as long as possible, but they had far fewer troops than the German forces. Her Royal Highness Selena II had refused to join the vicious regime and had secretly provided as much aid as could be smuggled to the Allies and growing Resistance as was possible. Everyone knew it was a matter of time until German soldiers occupied the tiny country. The Queen had everything to lose and she knew Hitler would stop at nothing to see her daughter, Crown Princess Serena, made part of his evil plan. To Hitler, Serena was the perfect female - with her glorious long blond hair and blue eyes, she was a dramatic specimen of the Aryan race. She feared he planned to marry her to one of his highest-ranking officials to enforce his Nazi government in the nation.

The attack had come in the early morning giving the Queen no time to prepare.

"I know you would willingly die and fight for your country," Queen Selena II had told her people. "Please do as I tell you."

The crowd had looked at their Queen expectantly.

"Lay down your weapons. There is no need to die for a cause we cannot win. The Nazi army was far superior when it came to sheer numbers and weapons." There was murmuring within the crowd. "When the time comes that we are finally invaded, I hope by going peacefully that the number of lives lost will be small although not insignificant," she concluded as tears rolled down her stoic face.

A few nights later, the Queen awoke to loud banging on the doors of the Palace. She threw a robe over her nightgown and flew to Duchess Mia's room, who was a member of Serena's court. While Hitler knew that the members of her daughter's court were nobility, they would not be as easily missed as the Crown Princess. Mia, like all the other girls, had been trained in weapons as well as all being accomplished horsewomen.

"Mia, you must leave quickly," the Queen said, as she shook the young noblewoman awake. "The Nazis are at our door!"

"My Queen, where should I go?" Mina asked wide awake realizing the situation. She knew that her training multiple foreign languages, map skills, history, politics and diplomacy would now come to use.

"You _must_ find the Americans. There is an elite group of their military who have trained for this." The Queen pressed a letter bearing the official seal of the country into Mia's delicate hands. "I had hoped I would never have to use this, but I need you to take it to Captain Darien Shields. Use whatever measures necessary to see that only he reads this. Go to the nearest American Embassy and ask to speak with the highest ranking officer there."

Mia could only nod not knowing what else could be said at a time like this. "Yes, My Queen."

"Take the secret exit through the stables," Queen Selena II told her. "If you see a chance, mount one of the horses, however, do not put yourself in danger of being discovered."

* * *

Stirred from her thoughts as Morning Star snorted and stomped the ground in front of her, Mia looked at her horse and smiled - glad to have a friend with her. Mia vaguely remembered undoing the latch to Morning Star's stable but this was not the time to be thinking about the past. She stood and rubbed Star's nose before jumping on and headed on her journey.

The duchess considered her position. She was in the middle of a dense forest that was in the middle of the country. All countries surrounding Ginzuberg were either occupied by the Nazis or at war with them. Mia carefully plotted out her route as she had to stay off the roads to avoid being caught. Studying the map in front of her, she thought her best approach would be to try and get across the Channel to England. There had been rumors that American servicemen had been seen there.

"This is not going to be easy," Mia said looking at Morning Star, "But this is the only chance we have."

The beautiful mare answered her with a snort and a nod of her head.

Pausing at a small stream, Mia looked into the water at her reflection. Her gown was made of the best quality and her long blonde hair cascaded down her back - there was no way around it - she stuck out - and she wasn't alone; the well bred mare would also attract attention. Turning to Morning Star, she began rubbing mud into her mare's distinctive white coat.

"Don't worry, girl, when we get to safety, I'm going to give you the best rub-down you've ever had."

Three hours later, Mia passed by a small farmhouse and she could not approach the house itself for fear of it being under Nazi control. She saw a cloak and a peasant dress drying outside and even though she hated doing it, Mia knew her yellow silk dress was only going to make her stand out more. The cloak was made for someone much bigger than she, but it covered her completely.

In the cover of the bushes she took off her silk dress and put on the peasant dress which was closer to her size than the cloak. With sadness, she took out a small knife and began cutting off her hair. Mia wept silently, but knew this was the best way so that no one would give her a second look. She also smudged some dirt on her face and safely tucked her red ribbon in her bag. Finally comfortable with her outward appearance, Mia urged Morning Star on. It had been hours since she left the capital and any number of things could've happened. She could rest when her letter was safely delivered.

* * *

News of the fall of Ginzuberg quickly spread across the world. The country had not seen violence like this in centuries, as Ginzuberg was known as a peace-loving nation that was excellent at diplomacy. Many important treaties had been arranged on it's soil and many around the world admired the current Queen of Ginzuberg. Queen Selena II was a strong woman who led her country surely and steadily in a time of men.

Across the Atlantic Ocean, the United States heard the news of the fall of Ginzuberg to Adolf Hitler and the Nazis; they remained silent.


	2. We Were Soldiers

_AN: I do not own Sailor Moon._

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Were Soldiers…**

_"I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
You somehow find, you and I collide."_

**_- Howie Day, Collide_**

**Soldiers Quarters – near London**

Turning down the radio with the latest reports of Ginzuberg's occupation by Nazi Germany, Captain Darien Shields sank the eight ball in the corner pocket, while his men looked on, downing pints of Guinness in the General's Club. They had been sent by the US Government to provide training and assist secret missions in conjunction with the British Royal Air Force.

"What do y'all think of Ginzu?" asked Jake. Jake was from a small town in Alabama. His honeyed accent combined with a shock of blond hair and blue eyes made him a favorite with ladies around the world.

"I wish there was something more we could do about it," answered Zach. Shorter than the rest of the group, the young man made up for his lack of physical strength with his importance to the group as a medic. His ability to save men in combat was legendary.

"Seriously, have you seen the Crown Princess? I can only imagine what Hitler has in store for her," commented Nick, rubbing an idle hand through his distinguishing mahongany hair.

"That's enough!" snapped Darien, his sapphire eyes flashing. Tall and dark, Darien cut an impressive figure in his dress uniform.

The men all exchanged a look. It was rare to see their Captain show emotion like this. He was known for being cool and even-tempered. That was part of the reason he was so highly ranked at such a young age.

"Come on, guys. It's been a long day. Let's head back to the barracks," said Malcolm, whose short blond hair was so light it appeared silver, and was Darien's second in command.

The five men had been a tight group for the past two years. Nick, Jake, and Zach had joined the services after their 18th birthdays and had flown through basic. Their scores were so high they were placed with Darien and Malcolm to form an elite group not officially attached to any particular branch of the military. They had traveled the world in their short time together, forming unquestionable allegiance to Captain Darien Shields.

Darien watched as his men left the room. They had basically signed their lives away by joining him. He hoped that after this crazy war was over they would all be able to return to normal lives in the States. Darien walked outside into the cool, moonless evening. He wasn't quite sure why the takeover of Ginzuberg was affecting him so strongly.

_"Captain Shields, there will be no record of you should you or any of your men die in combat."_

_"I understand, sir."_

_"The US Government has come across some classified documents from Germany. It seems that Hitler believes there is some sort of super weapon in Ginzuberg. His attempt at occupying the country is based on some sort of legend that has been passed around Europe for the better part of 1,000 years."_

_"The supposed Ginzu diamond?"_

_His commanding officer was surprised, "Yes, Shields, how did you know about it?"_

_"Not sure exactly. Apparently, I had relatives that immigrated from Ginzuberg a few generations back. The story was one I heard growing up. I never really gave it any credit," he replied._

_"We're not either. However, if such a weapon does exist, it doesn't need to be in the hands of a mad dictator."_

_"Yes, sir."_

Darien decided to sleep on his decision of whether or not to inform his men of the real reason behind their current mission. He was met with a recurring dream he had started having since arriving in Europe, only this time it seemed so much more realistic. A young woman was in the shadows calling to him, pleading for help. Darien had almost reached her when he woke up. The handsome soldier wasn't the only one having strange dreams that evening.

* * *

Mia was lost. She didn't want to admit it, but she had no idea where she was. She was failing her country, her Princess, and herself... Mia started to cry and before long had sobbed herself to sleep. In her dream there was a man – a man she had never seen before, with platinum hair and impossibly broad soldiers. As much as she wanted to trust this dream man and beg for his aid, she couldn't. He faded into the shadows.

* * *

Darien quietly roused his men, "Come on, guys. We're going for a flight."

"Aww, come on, Dare, we just practiced our parachuting skills last week. It's such a hassle to pack up that thing once you've jumped," drawled Jake, yawning and stretching.

Darien ignored Jake's protests and stated, "Zach, pack up a full kit. Malcolm, see about getting provisions for a week at least. Nick, find us some civilian clothes to wear."

The men were too busy scurrying around to notice, but the words rang false in Darien's mouth. He wanted to protect them, to spare them from whatever torture might come their way if they knew the real reason for going into the country. Until it was absolutely necessary, they didn't need to know.

* * *

Queen Selena was appalled at the treatment she was receiving. They had quickly and rudely torn through the castle looking for any restricted or classified documents. The Queen repeated again and again they had nothing, they were a peace-loving nation. Her pleas did not stop the Nazi soldiers from tearing through her personal quarters. She had never been more humiliated.

Serena's court huddled around her, protecting the young princess, sending angered looks in the leering soldiers' direction.

Queen Selena had seen enough, and in German, she abruptly snapped to the soldiers, "Stop! There will be no further invasion of my personal property, castle, or country until I have spoken to your commanding officer. You may have taken over our country, but show some dignity."

* * *

Darien and his men had arranged a drop off with a trusted and talented British pilot they had befriended, Dan "Ace" Burite, close to the Ginzuberg border. Dan watched as the men loaded their equipment onto his plane. Attempting small talk, he asked in his accented voice, "So, do you gents need any info on the country?"

Darien hefted a pack on one broad shoulder and answered, "Sure thing. Tell us about our damsels in distress."

The young soldier didn't need a second invitation, "I'm sure you've been briefed on everything political, so I'll let you in on some of the gossip instead. To be sure, the Crown Princess Serena is very beautiful, but she also has four ladies in waiting…they were all born around the same time and have all grown up together. "

The men all shared a smile as Dan rambled on, listing of particular 'attributes' for each of the young royals. Being American, there was nothing close to the 'Royalty Hysteria' that went on in Europe. Most boys grew up hoping to be a famous ball player and girls all wanted to lead the life of the motion picture stars in Hollywood.

"There's been a rumor that Hitler plans to marry Princess Serena to a Nazi general in order to instigate German rule in the country. Furthermore, the Italians might be brought into marry the court," continued Dan.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," said Malcolm patting the young man on the back.

Dan turned to him and asked, "Malcolm…please. When I was first enlisted the royalty from Ginzuberg came to visit. I know this will sound rather silly, but I fell completely in love with Duchess Mia. Please make sure that she finds safety."

"If I see your woman, I'll bring her home to you," Malcolm grinned.

The last of the supplies were loaded. Their pilot started the plane. Dan hoped to get in and out, undetected by Nazi warplanes. He had a chosen a small, fast plane that would help complete the mission. Flying low, he was proud to be a part of something important.

* * *

Mia woke up shivering. After righting herself, she noted a plane overhead, flying low enough she could clearly hear its engines. There was no way of knowing if the plane was friendly or Nazi. Not wanting to find out, she mounted Morning Star and took off.

* * *

Above the forest, Darien gave the hand sign for the jump. Malcolm would be the first to jump, with Darien bringing up the rear.

* * *

Mia was galloping now; she had come across a clearing and was making use of the bright moonlight. Suddenly, Morning Star came to a dead halt. The mare refused to go a step further.

"What is it, girl?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mia was knocked off her horse. She rolled to the ground – disoriented. All at once, she knew that she was simultaneously under a large blanket of some sort and that she was no longer alone. Whoever she had fallen on top of was much larger than she was, very muscular and probably weighed at least double her one hundred pounds.

Malcolm cursed his luck. How was it possible that he had landed on something - someone - in the middle of nowhere? They had picked this field because of its proximity to Ginzuberg and due to its nearness to a dense forest they could lose themselves in. however, maybe his luck wasn't all bad. He was pretty sure he had somehow run into a woman…with curves in all the right places.

Malcolm and Mia quickly scrambled off of each other and out from under the parachute. Malcolm handled the situation in a split second. He grabbed Mia and got her into a lock. If she was a spy, he would need her in one uninjured piece. Malcolm held Mia's hands with one of his and used his other hand to roughly, but quite thouroughly search her for any weapons or documents, trying to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying the process. Mia was beyond livid. She used every curse word in every language she knew.

Sensing a moment of slack, Mia dug her heel into Malcolm's foot as hard as she could, then elbowed him in the groin, and followed with a missed swipe of her nails on his sqaure jaw. He went down hard, but wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, took Mia with him.

They were, essentially, back where they started.

Malcolm growled in her ear, "You'd better start talking, angel."

Mia took a deep breath and looked directly into the eyes of her captor. She gasped. His short hair glinted platinum in the moonlight. His eyes, the color of steel, were familiar to her own cerulean blue ones. She felt this wasn't the first time they had met. Shaking the feeling off, she uttered softly, "I am lost."

Malcolm managed to hide his surprise better than Mia. Here, in the middle of a country he had never been to, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a war, was a woman he knew he had met before.

"Where are you trying to go?" he asked.

Mia struggled within herself. She wanted to trust this man; at the same time she felt an overwhelming fear that he would betray her.

Malcolm sensed her dilemma, and stated calmly, "Let me go first. I am American."

"American!" Once again, Mia cursed herself for being so open with her emotions.

"Yes. And…."

A cough made both Mia and Malcolm look up. At that moment, the rest of the men walked up. It took a lot of training for all of them not to burst into laughter. In front of them was quite a sight: their stoic Malcolm was in the middle of a parachute with a young woman on top of him, the moonlight pouring over them. Had they been anywhere else, it would seem that they had interrupted a romantic tryst.

Malcolm spoke up, "Gentlemen, may I present to you, Duchess Mia of Ginzuberg."

Mia looked sharply at Malcolm. How did he know who she was? Americans were so wrapped up in their own country; they usually didn't know anything about European royalty. On her confused look, he chuckled and said, "I met a fan of yours not too long ago."

Rather than continue to sit awkwardly, Malcolm stood up, dusted himself off and calmly offered Mia his hand. As if on a dance floor accepting a waltz, she gracefully took it. As he pulled her up, she was shaken with a very strong sense of déjà vu. Malcolm must have felt it too, because he held her hand for an extra moment. The feeling of his rough, large hand holding her small, delicate hand gave Mia chills up her back.

The men all looked incredulously at her. How had royalty of a supposed occupied country managed to not only escape Nazi soldiers, but also to meet at their exact drop point?

Darien immediately barked commands, "Jake, get this parachute out of the clearing and check for anyone who might have followed our Duchess. Nick, round up the horse, we may need her for transport. Zach, scout us a safe place ahead and report back to me. Malcolm and Mia, follow me, I don't like being out in the open like this."

The men quickly split up to complete their objectives. Malcolm guided Mia as Darien led the way out of the clearing. Mia didn't want to admit that she appreciated his large, comforting presence near her. As they walked through the forest, Malcolm breathed in her distinctive scent, and desperately tried to piece together how he knew her.

When Darien found an appropriate place, he stopped abruptly and turned around.

Mia broke away from Malcolm and asked, "May I ask exactly who you are and what your business is with me?"

"Sweetheart, give us a minute."

Mia rolled her eyes. How dare they treat her like this? As much as she tried to overhear Malcolm and Darien's conversation, there was nothing she could understand.

***

"I'm not even going to ask how that little scene back there happened, but do you think she's been followed?"

"No."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't even think _she_ knows where she is. The country was attacked two days ago, if someone was tracking her they would have either captured her or caught up with her by now. Personally, I don't think they even know she has escaped," Malcolm told Darien.

"Anything else?"

"Well, you guys interrupted any interrogation I was about to accomplish," Malcolm grumbled.

"'Interrogation?' Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" The commanding officer laughed at Malcolm's obvious discomfort, and continued, "Fine, let's see if we can get any other information out of her."

"Yes, sir."

Although he wouldn't admit it, Malcolm was curious to get to know the young woman a bit better. Thus far, she had shown a fierce combination of bravery and spirit - unlike anyone he had ever met.

***

The men quickly reassembled. They lit a very small fire. As Malcolm was actually the best at interrogation, he would ask most of the questions, with Daren jumping in once in awhile to act as the "good cop." When it came to women, most would respond to Darien's charms when faced with Malcolm's gruff questioning techniques.

Mia glanced at each of the men as they got the camp ready. She knew these men were from the military. Even though they were dressed inconspicuously in plain clothes, there was no way Americans fell out of the sky with matching haircuts and total precision. Fortunately, Queen Selena had trained Serena and her court for any political situation. Mia knew she could trust her letter to only Captain Darien Shields. She was glad that Malcolm had missed the letter in his original search. She was keeping it under her brassiere against her skin.

Poking a stick in the fire, Malcolm asked casually, "So, you're from Ginzuberg?"

"You've already stated that to everyone. Can I ask your surname, Malcolm? If that is your real name." Mia replied in a bored tone, completely unintimidated.

"I assure you, it's my given name, and there is no need for my last name right now," he barked, angry and irritated he had not been able to set the tone of the conversation.

Darien, sensing his friend's change in temper, jumped in, replying suavely, "Duchess, please excuse Malcolm. Can I ask what you are doing so far from your country and castle in the middle of the night?"

Mia looked at Darien, taking in his broad shoulders, dark hair, and sapphire blue eyes, and refused to fall to his charms. She answered, "I could ask you the same thing. We are very far from Manhattan."

Malcolm was angry, and uncharacteristically let his emotions get control of him, asking, "_We're_ asking the questions here, sweetheart. Listen, your attitude and beauty might work with your little swains back in your fairy court, but this is reality. Do I need to remind you that you are in the middle of nowhere with four strange men. How about you start answering our questions and not worry so much about why we're here?"

Mia looked towards Darien for support, but he would not acknowledge her. She was on her own. Finally, she responded, "I…was separated from a riding party. I must have gotten turned around."

"Duchess…you do realize you are over 20 miles from your country's border?" Malcolm demanded.

"No. I didn't actually. Silly me."

"So, it would come as no surprise to you that your country has been invaded by the Germans?" Malcolm yelled, startled that some slip of a woman had been able to reach his emotions.

Mia's eyes glistened, but she answered, "No, I did not know that."

The men looked at the young woman in front of them. Even in a raggedy cloak and with hair that had obviously been cut recently, she had a noble air.

Shooting a warning look in Malcolm's direction, Darien said gently, "We're sorry to inform you, but it was taken over two nights ago. Are you sure that you were separated from your group?"

"Yes, but I can obviously not return to my country," Mia answered, hanging her head and trying to not let her tears fall.

"I would advise against it," Darien told her.

In a voice barely above a whsiper, Mia requested, "I would ask escort to an American Embassy then."

Darien considered what she was asking. They actually could use her help once they were in Ginzuberg. The duchesses surrounding the Princess were said to be completely loyal to her... However, he could not give away the mission they were on.

Malcolm studied the blonde in front of him. She was hiding something, but what? He decided to try and catch her off guard, "What's your next move? Why the American Embassy?"

Mia swallowed and answered carefully, she did not want to betray her orders from the Queen, "I would like to make a plea on behalf of my government to yours, to save my Queen and her daughter."

"What do you think?" asked Malcolm, doubt lacing his question.

After considering the situation for a few moments, he directed, "Malcolm, at daybreak you will escort Duchess Mia safely to the closest American Embassy. There is nothing we can do for her, but perhaps the diplomats can."

Malcolm and Mia looked at Darien in shock, but his look told them not to question his orders.

* * *

Inside the castle, Queen Selena could not sleep. Her private locked from the outside and guarded by soldiers. Drawing her dressing gown close around her shoulders, she sat up and went over to the remains of her former private library. Carefully putting the ruined books back in order, she reached for the last of the tomes, when her hands lovingly caressed a worn leather cover. It was obviously quite old, dog-eared and had been the favorite bedtime story of many generations of little princesses.

Serena was also restless. Like her mother, the trouble and pain of her people was weighing heavily on her countenance. The Crown Princess silently got out of bed and joined her mother, comforted by the musty leather smell of the books.

Selena turned around to see her young daughter. Thinking of happier days, she asked, "Serena, do you remember when you were little, and you made me read this book to you every night?"

Serena nodded, "Yes, it was fairytale that took place on the moon."

"You could never get enough of it."

Sensing Serena's absence, the other duchesses had woken up and joined mother and daughter. Amy, the petite and short-haired Duchess, didn't want to interrupt, but obviously had something she wanted to share.

"Yes, Amy?" the Queen asked.

"I'm sure this is hardly a conversation to be having given our current circumstances, but before the war started, I had begun doing research on some very old documents from the Ginzuberg archives. It seems when the country first began there was a legend associated with it. In my studies, I was able to put together a story. The story was familiar to me, but I could never figure out exactly where I had heard it before. Hearing you talk about the fairytale brought back the memory for me. This may sound crazy, but I think the story is somehow related to our country."

Lita, tall and beautiful brunette with a riot of brunette curls, replied, "But that sounds ridiculous. How can a story about the moon have anything to do with our country?"

Selena shook her head, "I don't think it's that far off. My mother told me before she passed away that the maternal line of this country was incredibly strong and should it be necessary was capable of extreme power. There would be an object of power that would appear and help save the country."

Rae, a violet-eyed, raven haired siren asked, "Had your mother ever actually seen this object?"

Selena shook her head, "No."

They were all quiet for a moment.

Serena broke the silence and shouted, "The Imperial Silver Crystal!"

Everyone looked at the Princess, doubt clearly written on their faces.

"That's the only thing it could be!" Serena insisted.

Selena looked at Amy and questioned, "Are you sure this legend and the fairytale are the same thing?"

Amy nodded, "I wasn't entirely sure until now. The scary thing is, I don't think we're alone with this information. This myth has been passed along through many countries."

Serena spoke up, "You don't think that's what Hitler is really after, do you?"

Amy looked at everyone seriously, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of. If I may?"

The young duchess began flipping through the book, searching for clues to the connection between past and present.

Rae spoke up, "What I don't understand is how an object from the Moon would find its way to Earth. Why our country? What is different about our people?"

_The Silver Millennium was coming to an end. The Moon Kingdom, peaceful and beautiful in its reign of over 1,000 years, was in its final minutes. As the Senshi bravely fought Beryl's Generals, who were once their betrothed, Queen Selenity gathered together some of her remaining people. The Queen's strength was withering…as her power was directly connected to her planet's. A leader until the end, Selenity commanded, "Trusted Lunarians, you must try and make your way on Earth. There is no hope for you here."_

_"Your Majesty, what shall we do?"_

_Selenity looked over her scared people, "Do not forget the story that has happened here today. Pass it along through generations. Even though your numbers are small, we are a powerful people that will not see our end today."_

_Selenity searched the crowd, "Molly?"_

_A young woman stepped forward._

_Selenity touched the young girl's forehead. Molly was jolted with an intense energy._

_"Rise, Molly…you will lead these people to a better future. Protect our way of life."_

_Selenity waved her wand and all of the people except Molly and two trusted members of the Royal Guard were transported to Earth._

_"Molly, what I'm about to tell you can only be passed to your daughter. And then to her daughter. You are now the future of the Selene matriarchal line. There is a power within you and in all of your line, should a great enemy ever threaten you or your people, an intense energy will be yours to command. Keep this information safe and protect the remaining Lunarians."_

_Molly had tears streaming down her face as she nodded, and was transported to Earth.  
_

_The Queen continued, "I have chosen you both to complete another important task for me."_

_"Anything, your Highness."_

_"I entrust both of you with the responsibility of transporting our weapons to earth. This is a necessity and an honor. When the battle ends, collect what you can and find a safe place among the Terrans. Although I do not wish it, these weapons may one day see battle again."_

_"Understood, my lady."  
_

_Selena braced herself and went outside. In front of her, on the Palace steps, was a moment that would burn in her memory for eternity._

_Endymion was doing his best to defend Serenity against the growing forces. Before Selenity could cry out, the Terran prince was struck with a blow that ripped through him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Serenity's screams rang across the battlefield. Everyone paused; they had never heard such a heartbreaking sound. Serenity looked at her lover's body, then her gaze shifted to the sword that Venus had been trying to use to defend her. Selenity cried out and began running to her daughter. Selenity had almost reached the Princess when the young woman lifted the great Sword of the Moon and plunged it into her breast. Serenity immediately fell to the ground next to her beloved._

_Selenity's body began to glow, "I won't let it end like this."_

_Selenity placed the Imperial Silver Crystal into the Moon Crescent Wand. The Queen shone the healing light over the carnage in front of her._

_"I felt this love affair would end sadly. A love between the Earth and the Moon could never be. I'll seal it away...that demon and this Moon...and give you to the future! This time...you'll be born on the same planet and you'll find happiness there."_

_Thus, Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom ended her life and the time of the Silver Millennium came to a close._

Amy continued looking through the book and paused on a page. There was a picture featuring the beautiful Moon Princess and her equally stunning court. Amy traced her hand over the figures. The smiling girls were dressed in strange costumes. The men appeared to be in a military costume of some kind. Everyone looked very exceedingly happy.

Rae caught a glimpse of the page. She grabbed it out of Amy's hands, "Don't you see?"

Amy, who was never one to miss anything, asked, "See what?"

Rae queried again, this time to everyone, "Don't you see how familiar those girls are?"

Serena exploded, "It's all of you! _You're_ the girls in the picture!"

Lita looked at Rae and Serena skeptically and questioned, "How can you be so sure?"

Selena studied the picture. "I have no doubt that these women are somehow related to you."

Lita scanned the picture and said, "Then, who are the cute guys with us?"

* * *

Malcolm couldn't believe what Darien was ordering him to do. What would cause his normally level-headed friend to give him such a ridiculous assignment?

Mia was not exactly thrilled by his orders either. Batting her eyes prettily, she pleaded, "But, sir, what about you? Couldn't you escort me?"

Darien ignored her attempts, and replied, "Sorry, Duchess, I have to stay with the men and complete our mission. However, perhaps you can help us somehow? Is there anything you can tell us about your castle or the friends you left behind that might be able to help us get to them faster?"

"And why is it you want to help our country? What could possibly be in it for the Americans? What are you looking for?" Mia asked, protective of all she cherished.

Malcolm, already angry, hissed sharply at Mia, "We're here, endangering our lives, and you dare question our reasons? In case you missed it, we're here to help you!"

Mia politely gave Malcolm the silent treatment and flashed him the V sign.

Darien, amazed that Mia was able to pick up on what his men had not, replied slowly, "The other European countries are busy defending their own people. We know that Hitler has specific intentions for your country."

Mia thought a moment. These men _had_ to be a better option than the Nazi scum that had already invaded her country, and until she was able to connect with Captain Shields, they were her best option. She replied, "Fine, there is a secret entrance to the castle from the stables. In the west wing of the stables in the fourth stall there is a secret door that leads up into the castle. You will come out in the kitchens."

"What can we tell your Queen?" asked Nick. "How will she trust us?"

"Tell her you spoke with me. Let her know I have continued to the American Embassy. Tell her I still haven't found what I'm looking for."

"How should we let your friends know we are not enemies?" questioned Jake.

Mia thought a moment.

_Late one evening after a ball that had been given on Serena's honor, the girls found themselves chatting about the events of the dance. They had all worn themselves out dancing and flirting with the toast of European royalty. The topic never strayed far from their favorite subject – men. Each girl was discussing what was most important to her in a potential mate._

_Love-crazy Lita started the conversation, "You know, I just have this image in my mind. He's taller than me, with long brown hair. For some reason, he's in the military, because there's no way I can resist a man in uniform. And handsome, devastatingly handsome."_

_Mia, never shy to share her feeling on this particular subject, spoke up next, "I like the tall military thing, Lita, but I also see incredibly broad shoulders, rock hard muscles, gray eyes, and flowing hair like mine."_

_All the other girls cracked up. Mia innocently responded, "What? This is my fantasy! He can have flowing hair if he wants to. Oh, and definitely older than me."_

_Rae had no trouble conjuring up her dream man, "Well, mine has got to have a sense of humor."_

_Serena said not quite under her breath, "To be able to put with your quick temper."_

_Rae scowled, "I heard that Princess. So what? I want him to adore me and put up with all my moods. I want a man who's not going to back down." Rae considered another moment. "I wouldn't mind a blonde either."_

_Next in the circle was Amy. It was no surprise shy Amy was keeping silent on the subject. She was much more comfortable with her books and studies. Boys were just a distraction._

_Lita threw a pillow across the room, "Come on, Ames! Tell us about your man."_

_Amy spoke steadily, as if she had been considering this subject for a while, "Well, I don't need him to tower over me. I just want him to be intelligent. That's all."_

_Serena smiled, "What does he look like, Amy?"_

_Amy, refusing to look up, said, "I wouldn't complain if he had blonde hair and has blue eyes."_

_The girls all cracked up again. Mia poked Serena, "Come on, Princess, tell us what your Prince Charming is like!"_

_Serena giggled, "Well, I want him to be tall."_

_Rae laughed, "That shouldn't be too tough – everyone is taller than you."_

_Serena, in a most un-Princess like way, stuck her tongue out at Rae, but it was true. The Princess was barely five feet tall. Her large blue eyes seem to take up most of her face. Her delicate features made her look even younger than her 16 years._

_"Ok, ok, what else does this dream man look like?" asked Lita._

_"He's got dark hair to contrast with my light hair and blue, blue eyes... More importantly, I could never have a man that would not be a Prince to my people. So he needs to have some sort of leadership ability and a deep love of humanity. I don't want him to be after my money or title."_

_Amy spoke up, "That's a lot of qualities for one man to have, Serena."_

_"I know, but he's out there!"_

_The girls all sat back and thought about their dream men._

_Rae spoke up, "You know, we should have a code in case we actually spot our men. Just a word to let the other girls know."_

_A word suddenly flashed through Mia's mind, she blurted out, "Shitennou!"_

_Everyone turned to look at the blonde duchess like she was crazy._

_Lita said, "That sounds like a made up word."_

_Serena said, yawning, "Shitennou. Well, it will have to do for now. Come on, let's get some sleep!"_

"Tell them, Duchess Mia said these are your Shitennou."

"Shitennou?" Darien was confused.

"Yes, they will know what it means," Mia insisted.

"Okay, it's time to get some sleep. We have a busy couple of days ahead of us," Darien ordered.

***

Before too long, it was dawn. Darien roused everyone, "Malcolm, you and Mia will take the horse. It's imperative that you get Mia to safety as soon as possible. Zach, Jake, and Nick will come with me. We should be less than a day's journey."

Mia and Malcolm locked eyes with each other in the early morning light, both eager to see what the other looked like without the night's darkness. Although neither would admit, they both liked what they saw. Mia could see the strong muscles pulling undeneath the rough shirt Malcolm wore, his gunmetal eyes glinting at her. This was a man who wouldn't back down, fall to her charms, and blush when she looked in his direction. This was a challenge, and try as she might, it was an attraction she could not deny.

Malcolm stared back at the tiny blonde...she couldn't be much older than seventeen, but was already coming into her own as a great beauty. No amount of dirt, grubby clothes, and chopped hair could take away from her lovely pale skin, generous lips, and deep blue eyes. Plus, there was the sneaking suspicion that he knew her from somewhere.

Without a further thought, Mia was boosted up on Morning Star and Malcolm climbed up behind her. There was no way for two people to ride a horse without being in extreme close contact and for two people who didn't want to be particularly near each other, it was going to be a long ride. Darien smacked Morning Star's rump and sent them galloping in the opposite direction he and his men would be heading.


	3. Awaken

_I still don't own these characters.  
_

_2/26/06, made a few changes. The dialogue from the mini-senshi comes right from SailorMoon SuperS #1 and #2._

_1/2/08, added the song lyrics._

_11/23/08, lemon-y content towards end of chapter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awaken**

_"It seems crazy but you must believe  
There's nothing calculated, nothing planned  
Please forgive me if I seem naive  
I would never want to force your hand  
But please understand, I'd be good for you._

_I don't always rush in like this,  
Twenty seconds after saying hello...  
Telling strangers I'm too good to miss  
If I'm wrong I hope you'll tell me so  
But you really should know, I'd be good for you  
I'd be surprisingly good for you._

_I won't go on if I'm boring you  
But do you understand my point of view?  
Do you like what you hear, what you see  
And would you be, good for me too?_

_I'm not talking of a hurried night  
A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye  
Creeping home before it gets too light  
That's not the reason that I caught your eye  
Which has to imply, I'd be good for you  
I'd be surprisingly good for you."_

**_- Evita, I'd Be Surprisingly Good for You_**

It was almost midday before Malcolm stopped Morning Star for a rest. The morning had been very uncomfortable for both riders. Mia, exhausted, but proud, was embarrassed to find that she kept leaning back into the protective, muscular arms of Malcolm. Malcolm was having a difficult time admitting to himself that he wouldn't mind riding like this for quite sometime. He was also having a difficult time making sure that his body cooperated with his mind.

In a single fluid motion Malcolm dismounted Morning Star and, without thinking, turned around to help Mia. Mia, with Malcolm's large hands around her slender waist, slid off her mare's back and then found herself trapped awkwardly between Morning Star and Malcolm. Stoic Malcolm couldn't get his hands to remove themselves from around Mia's waist. The blonde duchess looked up at Malcolm with a confused look in her beautiful blue eyes.

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, or maybe the months it had been without female company, but Malcolm confidently leaned down and kissed the radiant girl in front of him. Mia, surprised at herself, returned the kiss with passion. Her arms immediately went around his neck, and for an odd moment, she felt she should be running her hands through thick locks of silver...

_Where did that come from?_

Distracting thoughts aside, Mia happily gave her undivided attention over to the handsome and very attentive soldier.

* * *

In the Palace, although it was getting late, the girls were all excited about their potential find. Amy wasn't sure if it was the combination of no sleep, the threat of the Nazi soldiers, or the late hour, but her thoughts were very clear. The pictures from the story kept running through her head. Tapping a delicate finger on her lips, she asked Selena, "So, as far as you know the legend - the Queen of this country holds the key to a very powerful, but undefined, weapon?"

Selena answered, "I'm not sure if it is actually a weapon. I just know it's something we can use to protect the country and its people with. As far as I know, it has never been used."

Lita and Rae were still staring at the picture. Lita wondered aloud, "I wish we could ask these girls what it all meant. They look like they could take on the Nazi army single-handedly."

Rae nodded her head in agreement, "They sure do. I wonder what their strange uniforms mean. They certainly are eye-catching."

Amy got another look at the picture, "Look, there, what do you think those tiara things are on their foreheads?"

Serena peeked her head over Rae's shoulder, "I don't know, but I wonder what the girl asleep on the Moon is doing. How in the heck did she manage all that hair?"

Each of the young women looked at the image, searching for an answer to their thousands of unasked questions. Who were these strange women from the past? What answers did they have? What had happened to them? The Crown Princess got up and looked out the window at the moon, "I hope Mia is okay."

The girls were silent for a moment.

Selena went over to her daughter and said comfortingly, "It was a split second decision. As the unofficial leader of your court, I felt Mia was the best decision to send. I needed the rest of your girls here, with us, for protection. Hopefully, she will find help with the Americans."

Amy continued flipping through the book and commented, "What's unique about this fairytale is the fact that there is no happy ending. Everyone is dead at the end."

Serena shook her head, "Well, Amy, I don't know if you're right about that. The Queen did sacrifice her life, but it was so that everyone could have another chance. I don't think most people get a second chance at their happiness. And look, their time on the Moon wasn't all bad. They all found their true love and most people, even today, don't get that far. I know I haven't…."

Rae asked Amy, "So, how exactly did this legend get to Earth? It's not exactly the story of the Greek or Roman gods and goddesses."

Amy replied, "That's another thing that's odd. If you look at similar fairy tales from the region, this story is not similar at all – in length or subject. The Moon Kingdom does not exist anywhere except this story."

Serena questioned, "Was there any way people from the Moon could have come to the Earth?"

Lita grinned at the Princess, "Serena, come on, people on the Moon? Coming to the Earth?"

Serena frowned, "You don't know. People could have."

Selena decided it was late enough, "Come on girls, it's late enough. We all need to be at our best tomorrow."

Everyone agreed. Rae decided however she was going to stay awake and keep watch in case anything was going to happen. As the girls fell asleep quickly, Rae found herself staring into the roaring fire in the massive fireplace. Her eyes drooped heavily. Suddenly she saw in the midst of the fire were two tiny girls with raven hair like her own – they looked like fairies…

"Princess Mars…"

_Princess?_ Rae thought hazily…she was only a duchess. Serena was the princess.

"Time to morph, here's your Mars Crystal. Remember us. Remember your past."

They reached out to her and touched her forehead. Fire shot through Rae's body. Images flew through her head – she was wearing the same costume as the girl in the picture, she was looking at the Earth from far away, she was wearing a long red dress and being introduced at a ball…

_From the planet of Fire, Princess Mars... _

She was dancing happily with a cute blonde man, she was fighting…fighting the same blonde man she had been dancing with. So many emotions…then darkness...

The little ones spoke to her again, "Awake Senshi from the Planet Mars – and sling em' with your Mars Arrow!"

They passed to her a small pen and then faded into the fire.

Rae woke up abruptly. How long had she been asleep? She remembered what had happened. In her hand was the small pen. She got up and looked at the picture again…she was looking at _herself_…Princess Rei of Mars, Sailor Senshi of the Inner Planets and part of Princess Serenity's Court. Was it possible the others were also reincarnated versions of these Princesses?

Rae didn't know what to do with the information she had just dreamed. There were words were ringing through her head...

_**...Mars Power...**_

* * *

Whether it was minutes or hours later, Mia couldn't tell, but she finally broke the kiss. She and Malcolm were both breathless. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Malcolm awkwardly made himself busy by trying to put together a meal out of the supplies they had been given. Mia walked away from Malcolm, unprepared for the emotions she was experiencing. She was Duchess Mia, the biggest flirt in Ginzuberg. She had a long string of beaus. _She_ was the one who made men weak. What was going on with her? She wasn't just some girl who would drop everything because she had been kissed. And how had she let herself get into that position anyway? The innocent kiss had heated up quickly, and she blushed at the memory. Her partner's hands had also been busy, happily divesting her of the rough cloak, eager to get closer to her skin below. In a matter of minutes, the embrace had escalated to a complicated, unexpected, but very heated exchange.

Straightening her clothes, and trying to fan the red from her cheeks, Mia reminded herself that she had a duty to her country to fulfill – to her Princess!

Malcolm, while gathering supplies, was expericing similar emotions. How could he ruin the integrity of the mission he had been assigned? Why was he taking advantage of a foreign woman in the middle of nowhere? Had living abroad weakened his senses? Had separating from his team changed him somehow? He had a duty.

* * *

Only a short time after Rae's odd encounter, Nazi soldiers roughly barged into the Queen's chambers.

"We're moving! Queen Selena - you will come with us!"

Before the girls could do anything, the men had roughly grabbed the Queen and separated her from the younger women, taking the regent from the room. Serena burst into tears. Lita tried her best to quiet the sobbing Princess and whispered, "Your mother is a strong woman, Sere, they won't do anything to her. If they did, the country would revolt. Shhh."

Amy and Rae began gathering what things they could. Amy quickly put the book in her bag, needing more time to study it. Rae was growing madder and more frustrated by the minute. The Nazis couldn't order her around like this. They had no right to treat royalty this way. Before she knew what she was doing, she held up her pen and yelled out, "Mars Power!"

The soldiers and girls alike stared, as Rae was surrounded by fire. She somehow emerged from the fire unhurt and clad in a strange red, white, and purple costume – complete with red stiletto heels.

Mars called to her friends, "Hurry! Go, I'll catch up!

The trio didn't need further encouragement and ran out the opposite door. Mars now stood defiantly between the soldiers and her friends. She really had no idea what to do next. However, something deep in her subconscious was triggered and she gathered her strength, placed her fingertips together and yelled out, "Mars Fire SOUL!"

A wall of flame shot out in front of her. The room instantly caught fire.

_Oops…guess I don't know my own strength._

The soldiers could not get penetrate the wall of fire in front of them, and Mars had no choice but to exit the room via the window. Finding herself on the roof, she hastily looked below and sighted a large bale of hay that would hopefully break her fall. Her body instinctively caught herself as she landed. During her fall, she felt herself detransform – and was back to her normal self, utterly exhausted. Narrowly avoiding a number of soldiers, Rae struggled to the stables. She found a deserted stall and passed out.

* * *

Serena, Lita, and Amy were doing their best to keep out of sight. The castle was overrun with soldiers. Fortunately, Rae's "distraction" was diverting the attention from them. The girls were making a quick exit through the servants quarters. Lita remembered a hidden shortcut through the kitchen. The girls ducked behind one of the great hearths just as a bunch of soldiers came through the room. They ran from the castle as fast as they could, heading towards the smaller summer guesthouse that the royal family sometimes used.

Out of breath, but safe for the moment, Lita asked what was on everyone's mind, "What in the hell happened back there?"

Amy spoke first, "I have no idea. But somehow, the whole scene looked familiar."

Lita and Serena nodded, while Amy began to dig through the bag she had packed. She pulled out the fairytale and flipped to the picture, "Wouldn't you say that's almost exactly what Rae looked like?"

Lita and Serena agreed, and the Princess asked, "But how?"

Lita shook her head, "I'm not sure, but we'd better keep going."

Chewing on her fingernail, Amy didn't want to give the subject up so fast, "Well, Rae has always been the most in touch with her 'magical' side. Maybe this was something in her that she just tapped into."

Walking forward, Serena twisted her hands nervously, "Are you sure we shouldn't go back for my mother?"

From behind the her, Amy and Lita exchanged and look and Lita said quietly, "Serena, your mom would never want you to endanger yourself. We need to put as much space as we can between here and the castle. Do you understand?"

"I do."

* * *

Darien led his men through the heavy underbrush. They were quiet and stealthy as they made their through the countryside. Darien felt something powerful urging him along. He didn't need to look at a map to see where he was going. Something was calling to him. The others must have felt it too. There was something unresolved ahead of them.

Darien and his men arrived at the castle as it was nearing dusk. The vague plan was to get in the structure, locate the royalty, and get out and without being seen. The elite team had stopped at the edge of the forest and were about a half-mile from the extensive palace grounds. Darien looked over the immense building in front of him. Somehow, the architecture seemed familiar to him. Shaking his head, he looked at his men and stated, "Jake, I want you to try the stable entrance that Mia told us about. Zach, you go with him. In case you find the girls, they might need some medical attention. Nick and I are going to try and 'borrow' some soldiers uniforms and enter the castle. Don't do anything to get noticed."

Captain Shields pointed to a distinct tree and said, "If anything happens, you will all immediately abandon the mission and return to this spot. We are all getting out of here alive. Understood?"

His men nodded seriously, then broke into two groups and headed into the fading light.

* * *

Finishing a piece of bread, Mia broke the silence and asked conversationally, "How long have you been with your team?"

Malcolm looked off in the direction they had come from, "Sometimes it feels like forever. But I guess it's only been a few years now. "

Mia nodded, "I know the feeling. I mean, I grew up in Princess Serena's court, but me and the other girls…I just think we would have been friends no matter where we had been born."

Malcolm wanted to stop the similarities between he and the blonde. He had a job to do. He answered bluntly, "Well, we'd better get on our way."

Rolling her eyes, Mia got up gracefully, walked past Malcolm and winking, said, "I think I can manage to get on Morning Star myself, thank you very much."

Stoic Malcolm answered, "I'll walk."

* * *

The Ginzuberg royalty walked further until they found a spot they felt was safe. Amy decided she would keep first watch. Her mind took longer to 'shut off' than everyone else's. The girls had collapsed for the night next to a small brook. Amy was determined to find whatever it was the Nazis were looking for. The petite duchess looked at the book for what seemed the millionth time. She looked at the girl who looked like her in the picture. The girl was so pretty and looked so happy with the handsome solider behind her. Amy's life wasn't a bad one…she loved being in Serena's court. But, unlike the other girls, she could never see herself settling down. Amy wanted to go study at a top American University and become a doctor. She wasn't sure if a husband was in the picture. Amy's blue eyes looked past the book and into the small stream next to her, and felt calmer. All her life, she had always loved water of any kind.

As if in a trance, Amy stared harder and harder at the water, until she could almost see her reflection in the moonlight. Suddenly, a girl very similar to the one in the book popped out of the water.

The sprite spoke while Amy simply stared, "Princess Mercury…"

Like Rae, Amy's first thought was that she wasn't a Princess. Amy's very rational side also tried to figure out what or how the apparition had appeared in front of her. The little pixie laughed as she watched Amy try and figure her out, "Nothing has changed has it, Princess?"

Amy looked confused.

The tiny one continued, "Princess Amy, you must wake up and become your true self – your Princess needs you." She dipped her wee hand in the water and touched it to Amy's forehead, and said forcefully, "Arise, Sailor Mercury!

The second the water touched her forehead, a wave of images cascaded through Amy's head: she was in a great library filled with books studying intently, she was training with her fellow senshi, and there, the shy princess was being asked to dance by a cute blonde soldier. What did it all mean? As her vision cleared, the tiny fairy passed a small pen to Amy, "Awake now! Your princess needs you!"

Amy awoke from the trance and immediately heard voices coming from the forest. They were speaking in German. Dogs were barking. What could the three of them do? The wheels in Amy's brain started spinning. If there was only some way to confuse the soldiers and force them get lost. Amy went over and gently shook Lita and Serena, then motioned for them to be silent. The voices and flashlights were getting closer.

Something inside of her found the answer to the equation and Amy shouted, "Mercury Power!"

She was immediately transformed in a flash of blue and silver light. The solders were attracted to the commotion, while Amy motioned her friends in the opposite direction. Once they were a fair distance away, the young woman yelled confidently, "Shabon SPRAY!"

Immediately, the surrounding area was filled with a cold, dense fog. Amy found she could see through it, however, she could not see which way her friends had gone. She was feeling very tired as well. Amy stumbled forward, fell down, and closed her eyes, feeling rewarded at how she protected her Princess. Nothing mattered now that her Princess had gotten away safely...

* * *

Jake and Zach managed to get to the stables unseen. They had split up and went around different ways to try and get into the secret door. Jake was making his way along when he heard moaning coming from one of the stalls. Whoever was in there wasn't feeling well. Jake listened again, and noted the voice was feminine. Creeping forward, he busted through the door the sound was coming from. There, on the floor, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Like something out of his wildest fantasy, she had long ebony hair and strong features. While he stood transfixed, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, revealing beautiful amethyst eyes.

Purple met blue and both were hit hard with déjà vu.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"Ladies first…" replied Jake suavely, finally finding his voice.

"I am Duchess Rachael of Giznuberg." Through years of training, Rae could play the part of royalty, even curled up and dirty on a stable floor.

Jake didn't know if he should bow or kiss her hand. Probably neither of the two considering they were surrounded by Nazis. She struggled to sit up. Jake was immediately at her side. Rae was grateful, but embarrassed for the help.

"My name is Jake."

They were interrupted by noises outside. Jake hurried his introduction along, "I'm an American. I know your friend Mia…she told me to tell you something about 'shitennou.' Anyway, I'm here to get you and the Princess out of here."

Rae struggled to absorb everything. Mia was alive! But, why would she send their secret word as a password? She took a deep breath, she finally responded, "The other girls managed to escape away from the castle, but I could only make it to the stables. They took the Queen – I'm not sure where."

"Mia mentioned there was a secret passageway to the main castle through the stables. Do you know if it works? "

"Yes." Rae tried to get up, but she was still too weak. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave me behind."

"Not on my watch," said Jake. In a quick movement he swept Rae up into his arms. He crept out of the stall and into the main stable. As if she didn't weigh anything at all, Jake made his way to the stall with the trapdoor. Zach was waiting for him there. If the medic was surprised to see Jake had acquired a beautiful woman in such a short time, he didn't make it known. Zach had already found the trapdoor and opened it up. He allowed Jake to go first, and followed closely behind. Closing the door behind them, the trio was immediately enclosed in complete darkness.

Rae felt strength pouring through her. It was as if her contact with Jake was providing it. She cupped her hand and a small ball of flame appeared, illuminating the area. She had just enough light to see the shock and surprise on Zach and Jake's faces.

* * *

Inside the palace, Nick and Darien had found two soldiers separated from the group. With two well-timed hits, they were the proud owners of some authentic Nazi uniforms. They pulled their hats down low and made their way through the castle. They were making steady progress forward, when Darien stopped suddenly. Nick almost ran into him.

"What gives?"

But Darien couldn't respond. He was staring at a huge painting. The life size portrait was of a lovely blonde woman...a young woman who looked incredibly familiar. Nick had to drag his Captain along, "Come on, Shields – now you know what she looks like, don't you think we should find her?"

* * *

Malcolm and Mia had been quiet throughout the day – both lost in their own thoughts. Mia was struck by how quickly life could change and how very precious it was. She wanted only to see her dear friends alive once again. As the sun started to set, Mia pulled Morning Star to a stop, "This is far enough."

Malcolm agreed with her, but for the sake of arguing answered, "Are you sure, sweetheart? I wouldn't want to stop you from getting help from your friends at the American embassy."

Mia slid off her horse, maddened and frustrated by his tone of voice and words. She was angry that her country had been invaded and she had been separated from her friends. She was livid she was in the middle of nowhere with this random and very rude American. And she was even more pissed that she found herself strangely attracted to him. Mia couldn't hold it in any longer, and exploded, "For your information, I have a note from the Queen to one of your top Captains! I bet that he will come with an army of men and do a far better job helping my country than you and your team of five."

Malcolm was appropriately angry. Coldly, he asked, "What's the name of your precious Captain?"

"Captain Darien Shields." Mia resisted an urge to stick her tongue out.

Malcolm took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He thought over the conversations from the previous evening. The men had not taken the trouble to hide their names at all, but they rarely ever gave out Daren's name. The Shields family was exceedingly wealthy and Darien was the sole heir to the extensive Shields Steel fortune. Knowing the determined young woman he had recently been acquainted with - there was no choice but to try and reunite with his team. Malcolm could not stand in the way of Mia's orders from the Queen, and after his interactions with her so far, knew it would be futile to argue any other point. Malcolm went over to Morning Star and began unpacking the supplies.

"What? Aren't you going to say anything? Is Captain Shields that powerful?" Mia smirked, triumphant she had been able to get through to Malcolm.

Malcolm spun around and grabbed Mia by the shoulders, "Listen, princess, Captain Shields is _my_ Captain. You're already met him."

The color drained out of Mia's face. She had been entrusted with one thing and so far had failed miserably at the task. Some great stateswoman she was turning out to be. She couldn't help it as big tears began to pour down her face. Malcolm towered over her, then sat down and put his arms around Mia, "There, there," he breathed into the top of her blonde head, "It's going to be alright. How were you supposed to know?"

"I could have at least asked," hiccupped Mia.

"We probably wouldn't have told you."

Mia wiped her eyes. She looked up at Malcolm, "Thanks."

Malcolm didn't know what to do, so he just did what was natural for him, and kept holding Mia in the dark night.

* * *

Zach and Jake were appropriately blown away by what had transpired. One minute they were running from the Nazis, the next they were in a secret underground cave with a beautiful young woman who was apparently quite adept at the art of magic. Rae was the first to recover. She found a lamp nearby and transferred her flame to the lantern. She acted as if she did this every day, even though she herself wasn't exactly sure what had just happened.

"Come on, guys, let's go see if anyone is left in the castle."

Jake looked at Rae. He was amazed by this young woman, however, he wasn't about to let her start calling the shots, "Okay, firefly, _we're_ the ones doing the rescue here. How about you just let us concentrate on that?"

Rae made a face. Even though she was exhausted and hurt, _no one_ was about to boss her around, no matter how cute he was, "Well, smart guy, I happen to live at this castle, so I think I can give you a little bit of advantage, don't you think?"

Zach rolled his eyes. He spoke up before either of them had a chance to snap at the other, "Duchess Rae, could you kindly tell us which way to go?

Rae smiled sweetly at Zach, "Certainly, kind sir. At least some people around here know how to treat a lady."

* * *

Worn out by the exhausting previous days events, Malcolm and Mia had fallen asleep. Mia was the first to stir. She felt comfortable…relaxed even. She became aware of where she was. Malcolm's warm, muscular body was wrapped around hers, their limbs were comfortably entangled. She lay back and snuggled closer to the American. Life since the Nazis had invaded the country had changed a lot of things in Mia's life. Waking up this morning, she realized just how important life was. She didn't want to waste any more of it. Turning around, she looked at Malcolm's sleeping figure. In his sleep, he didn't look gruff and mean. He looked like a handsome actor. Mia wondered what it would be like to kiss him again. Unable to hold back, she leaned in and connected her mouth to his.

Malcolm was having a great dream. He wasn't on Earth, he was somewhere else – overlooking the Earth. There was a gorgeous blonde woman with him, who bore a strong resemblance to Mia. They were dueling or something before Malcolm pulled her to the ground and they began to kiss. The dream seemed so real…he could literally taste those sweet rosebud lips. He reached his hands to run through her long blonde locks and came up short. Something was different. Malcolm realized that this was no dream. He was definitely kissing the beautiful Duchess Mia. Furthermore, she was kissing him back.

Malcolm's steel grey eyes came open with a start.

* * *

Darien and Nick had found their way to the Queen's quarters and found two guards posted at the doors. Working quickly, the eliminated the threats and snuck into the series of rooms. Hearing strange noises coming from an unknown source, Darien and Nick were instantly on guard.

Nick tentatively called out, "_Wie geht's_?"

Jake shouted back, "Not so good, you crazy Kraut!"

Jake, Zach, and a beautiful young woman appeared from behind the fireplace. Darien stood up straight, "Lieutenant! This is no time to joke, in case you forgot, we are on a mission here." Taking note of Rae, he continued, "I believe some introductions are in order."

Zach answered quickly, "It is my honor to present Duchess Rae of Ginzuberg, sir."

Darien leaned over and kissed her hand, saying suavely, "My name is Darien."

Rae felt the overwhelming desire to curtsy, but she wasn't sure why. As she looked closer at the commanding officer, she saw a double vision. Darien was dressed in elaborate armor, a cape swirling about him.

Nick spoke up, "Jake, is there any way we can get out the way you came?"

"No. The stables are crawling with soldiers."

Suddenly, there were shouts in the hallway. The fallen guards had been found. Rae looked around. She was not about to surrender to these disgusting soldiers. She spoke up, "The roof. It's our only option."

Nick agreed, "It's dusk out. There's less of a chance of us being seen."

Jake locked eyes with Rae, "Firefly, do you think you can lead us out of here?"

Rae led them to a large window. Quickly and quietly the quintet made their way on the roof. It took awhile, but they all managed to get across the roof and down to safety without being seen. Zach was visibly shaking when they got down, "I'm not going to even _ask_ how you knew about that."

Rae smiled and replied, "The roof is the quickest way to see visiting suitors, how else?"

She winked in Jake's direction. Jake scowled. For some reason, he didn't want to think about Rae visiting other men. From this vantage point, Darien could easily see the path the Nazis had taken – they had made no attempts to hide their tracks leading into the nearby area. Furthermore, he could somehow sense that the Princess was definitely in that direction, "Let's go this way. I'll lead. Nick, you and Zach bring up the rear. Jake, keep an eye on Rae. Let's go!"

* * *

Throughout the next day, Serena and Lita were still on the run. As with Rae, they weren't sure what had happened to their friend, but were thankful for her sacrifice. As they walked in silence, Lita felt a change in the charged air, but she wasn't sure what it was. Last night she had dreamt of a tall, handsome man with long hair. It was weird dream to have in the middle of all that was going on, but on some level, it was reassuring.

Breaking the silence, Serena asked Lita, "Do you think my mother is okay?"

Lita, a maternal girl herself, smiled and answered, "The Queen is one of the strongest people I know. I'm sure she's okay."

"What about everyone else?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Serena thought a moment and looked off at the horizon. The sun was setting. "I think they are fine."

"I think so too. " Lita looked up, "Well, Princess, have you ever slept in a tree?"

Serena shared a brave smile with Lita, and finding a good branch to start with on the great oak in front of them, answered, "There's a first time for everything."

* * *

After clearing the Palace, Darien and the rest of the company hurried on through the night. It had been a long trip at a fast pace, and Jake had taken the time to thoroughly memorizing the glorious backside of Duchess Rae. Her long black hair, the curve of her… Darien silently held up his hand to stop the men and direct everyone what to do next. Zach and Nick fanned out to check the area. Jake led Rae to a safe place behind some trees. She whispered in his ear, "What's going on?"

He replied softly, "Darien is securing the area." His warm breath warmed the inside of her neck, chilling her at the same time and giving her goosebumps.

* * *

Nearby, Zach wandered carefully in the underbrush. Something was out there; he could feel it. There it was – he saw a flash of clothing. It wasn't a soldier...

Amy came awake slowly. She wasn't in her bed or in the library, where she usually fell asleep. She was cold, alone, and in a forest. Amy sat up quickly. Where were Serena and Lita? Where were the soldiers? She curiously peeked out and found herself staring into the face of a handsome young man and froze. Her eyes scanned his clothes; he was wearing plain clothes and not a Nazi uniform. She breathed the tiniest sigh of relief.

He said queitly, "My name is Zach. I am here with a team of America soldiers to rescue your Princess. Duchess Rae is with us."

Amy nodded, and responded, "I am Duchess Amy."

She moved to get up and started to fall. Zach caught her. They locked eyes and Amy blushed deep red. Zach coughed politely and said, "It looks like you've lost some of your strength. I am a medic, let me take you back to the others and we'll see what's wrong with you."

Amy could only smile and try to conceal her blush. Zach picked her up and brought her back to the group, where she was immediately embraced by a now mostly recovered Rae. The short haired girl was perceptive enough to quickly take in that two of the men in the group were wearing Nazi uniforms, and struggled for a moment with Zach.

Rae held her hands up and said calmly, "It's okay, they are with us. The uniforms were only to gain access to the palace."

Amy gazed a moment longer, before deciding to trust the men in front of her. It was difficult for her brain to process all the events which had been happening at such a rapid pace, but these were desperate times.

Her friend continued, and asked seriously, "Did they capture the Princess?"

Amy fidgeted a moment before answering, "No, she was able to escape."

Zach noticed the look between Amy and Rae. He couldn't take his eyes off of the petite dark-haired girl since he had originally locked eyes with her and questioned bluntly, "How did you avoid capture?"

"I…um, well, I was the diversion and was able to hide from them."

Zach looked as if he didn't believe her.

Darien replied, "Well, we're glad you're safe. You can stay with us until we find the Princess."

* * *

Malcolm looked up at the sky. The sun was just rising in the east. He grunted, "We'd better be on our way."

Mia laughed bitterly and pulled away, feeling simultaneously rejected and angered. She asked, "That's all you have?"

Malcolm looked down at her, studying the beautiful woman in front of him, and responded with his own question, "What else do you want me to say, angel?"

Mia exploded, and dropping all formal pretenses, began shouting at the soldier, "Listen, friend, in case you missed it, there's something going on between us. Ever since you crashed into me in the middle of the field, something has been up between us. You'd have to be blind or, impotent not to recognize it!"

Malcolm was silent while Mina raged on, "So if you want to pretend that something didn't just happen there, or last night, or yesterday, then you're just an asshole. I don't know, maybe that's just how you Yanks do things, but this whole hot and cold thing is really getting bloody annoying. In the past three days I have done and seen things I never thought I'd do. Before we go a step further, I just need to know where we are."

Something had cracked in the usually stoic Malcolm, and as a bubble of emotion rose to the surface, he answered her curses and accusations, "I'll tell you where we are, sweetheart. I like you. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. There, I said it, but look at us. You're a duchess and I'm an American soldier. We're in the middle of a war, in case you forgot. We both have responsibilities. What chance do we have?"

"_That's_ what's holding you back? Aren't you the romantic? 'I'm sorry Mia, I'm unbelievably attracted to you, but duty calls?'"

As soon as she said it, they were both shaken by the words.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know, scaredy cat, how about truly owning up to your feelings and taking it a day at a time? Obviously, none of us knows what is even around the next corner. We could be heading for our death today, and I'd like to die with no regrets. So, it's about time I started doing things the way I really wanted. I don't want to meet my death wondering what might have been."

Jaw twitching, he was silent for a few moments. Mia had no idea what his reaction was going to be. She had put all of herself out there. After another minute, he said gruffly, "You really want me?"

Mia smiled, she was getting somewhere, she looked into his eyes and said honestly, "I don't think I could keep away from you if I tried."

"Glad we're on the same page."

They both looked off at the sunrise.

"So what's this about being on our way?" Mia said innocently.

Malcolm looked at the sky and down at Mia, "I think we can spare a few minutes."

Mia raised her eyebrows, "A few minutes?"

"As long as it takes," Malcolm said gently, as he laid Mia down and began carefully undressing her - intent on personally discovering all of the delicious curves he had felt under the parachute. If he had expected an unresponsive noblewoman, he received the exact opposite. While he thought he might be taking advantage of her innocence and young age, he was both delighted and somewhat angry to find out she had a number of tricks up her sleeve - teasing and taking him to the edge. Like all men, he wanted to believe he was in territory unknown to his partner, however, as little minx below him cried out passionately, he was actually relieved she was not a shy virgin.

"You're sure about this?" He asked huskily. There was still a moment left before they passed the point of no return.

"Absolutely."

Completely divested of her clothes, Malcolm was once again surprised... Here, in the growing light, Mia did not shy away from her nakedness, she embraced it. As Malcolm kissed each glorious inch of her, he was struck by how right the situation felt to him. Easily sliding into her, he realized Mia's body fit his like a glove, as if they were meant for each other. She brought out a side of him he had never felt before. In his past conquests, sex was merely a release. Now, here in the forest, it was a celebration.

They came - panting, breathless, and sweaty. In that moment, Malcolm knew he could never be with another woman again.

* * *

Lita and Serena were in the middle of a cold night high up in a tree. Lita was watching out over the moonlit forest, strangely calm when suddenly, the girl from the picture, in miniature format, was sitting right in front of her face on a tree branch and talking to her, "What are you doing showing your weaknesses to the enemy? Did you forget your mission? Who is going to protect Princess Serenity, Mars, Mercury and Venus without butt-kickin' Jupiter?"

The sprite touched her forehead. Lightning crackled in the air. Lita reached up to rub her forehead and images poured into her head. There she was in a giant kitchen laughing with the rest of the girls – all dressed in bizarre dresses, there she was in a giant rose garden, and there was the man from the her dreams the night before. Lita's images faded to black and she saw the girl like herself being attacked by a large army.

"Who are you?"

The little pixie shook her head and shrugged, "I guess I am your other self. I'm always watching. Fight on!"

She handed her a small golden pen with green flourishes and disappeared.


	4. Reunion

_AN: Even after all this time…I still appreciate the comments. I really am proud of this story. I don't own the characters…you know the drill._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

_"I've had enough  
Of this parade  
I'm thinking of  
The words to say  
We open up  
Unfinished parts  
Broken up  
It's so mellow_

_And when I see you then i know it will be next to me  
And when I need you then I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
Closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now."_

_**-Closer, Travis**  
_

Lita was shaken by the events in the tree, but wasn't sure if it was nerves or lack of sleep. Suddenly, she was wide awake and aware of flashlights below her. The duchess looked down at the sleeping Princess. She didn't want to leave Serena, but she knew they didn't have much of an option. The tall brunette reached in and tapped into the energy growing inside her, then held her pen aloft and shouted, "Jupiter Power!"

The men in the forest suddenly looked up into the tree to see a strange series of green and gold lights appear in the branches above. They had heard these woods were haunted and after yesterday's freak fog situation, they weren't sure what to think of this jolting apparition above.

In a deep and angry voice, she yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

A giant bolt of lighting hit a tree many of the men were standing under. It was ablaze in a matter of seconds. The noise and chaos had jolted Serena out of sleep. She looked on in awe, as Lita shouted at her, "You must get to safety. Stay in this tree until I distract the men long enough for you to escape."

Serena could only nod.

Lita leaped nimbly down the tree and got ready to attack again, "Sparkling wide PRESSURE!"

Serena didn't hesitate and made her way down the tree and into the forest. Lita saw Serena make her escape and continued to light fires throughout the forest. When she could barely keep her eyes open any longer, she passed out, holding on to a tree branch for support.

* * *

For the first time since he could remember, Zach thoroughly enjoyed his job as medic. Usually, it was a thankless, bloody job. Today, however, examining the delicate skin and features of the beautiful Duchess Amy was something he could see himself doing for the rest of his life. He had finished his examination and commented, "Other than a few cuts and scrapes, it looks like you're going to be fine. Most likely a case of over exhaustion."

Rae, who had been hovering nearby, exchanged a look with Amy. She spoke for the both of them, "Zach, could you give us a few moments of privacy please?"

Zach nodded and walked away back to the men.

Rae waited until he was just out of hearing distance and asked, "Something happened to you, didn't it? You were changed the way I was."

Amy did not bother to deny the accusation, she responded, "Where do you think it's coming from?"

Rae thought a moment and answered, "The only thing I remember before it happened was knowing that I had to do something to save the Princess. There was a sense of urgency…and a weird dream."

Amy agreed enthusiastically, "The dream was so real! Do you have your pen?"

Rae retrieved hers. The girls compared them. They were unique objects and unlike anything either had seen before. Rae's was gold with rubies and some sort of mythological sign and Amy's was gold with sapphires and a different mythological sign. Amy concentrated on the signs, "Of course…yours is the Greek sign for Mars and mine is the sign for Mercury."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"When you…er, um, changed…you yelled out 'Mars Power!'"

"I did?"

"Yes. And I'm guess I must have yelled Mercury Power."

"I wonder why."

"I think it had something to do with the dreams we had."

"I saw myself…"

"I saw the girl in the picture."

"Maybe you _are_ the girl in the picture."

The girls were still lost in their thoughts when Zach came back to check on them, "Come on ladies, we need to get moving."

Darien, as leader of the group, consulted the newest addition, "Amy, are you well enough to travel?"

"Are we going to find Serena?"

"Yes.

"Then lead on."

The men were struck by Rae and Amy's complete devotion to their Princess. Some people might write off these gorgeous young women as flaky fashion driven royalty, but the men discovered that when it came to something or someone important, nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

With their romantic tryst a fading memory, Malcolm and Mia rushed to return and reunite with Darien and the rest of the men. Morning Star must have felt the urgency because the horse was running tirelessly through the forest. The ride back was far different than the previous day. Mia felt secure and snug sitting in front of Malcolm, content with herself. It was late in the night when they finally slowed down. Creeping through the forest, they were very cautious, knowing danger could be lurking anywhere. Mia's eyes had adjusted to the darkening dusk when she sighted a strange red and blue light in the distance.

"Malcolm – I know which way we have to go!"

Malcolm couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked at Mia, covered in brambles, rough hair askew, and her blue eyes were luminous, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. My friends are in that direction."

Although he had nothing to go on in the darkness, Malcolm followed where Mia was pointing. Dismounting, he walked along beside the mare, and got caught up in his own thoughts. When they returned to the group, his little honeymoon with Mia would end and wasn't sure what would happen when they got back to the strange reality of the war. Perhaps, this Duchess would realize she was too good for just a common solider... That the passion they had shared was but a passing moment of madness... Gritting his teeth and walking forward, he knew he should be happy for the moments they had shared, but somehow, it wasn't enough.

* * *

Nearby, Amy and Rae looked at each other, instantly sensing Mia was close. Amy asked for a rest. Although Darien wasn't really in the mood to stop, Jake and Zach wanted to be as helpful as possible. Zach compromised, "Why don't you and Nick go ahead and scout?"

Darien nodded, and he and Nick slowly made their way through the forest. Both soldiers stopped when they reached a particularly odd clearing. Obviously, some freak fire storm had occurred recently. The air still reeked of ozone and some of the trees were positively charred. Suddenly, from above, a tree branch broke, cracking loudly. The American soldiers were both totally confused when a young woman landed on top of Nick.

Lita woke up slowly, but recognizing her situation, said politely, "Please pardon me for my hasty entrance, sir."

Then she passed out. The others had heard the noise and had run up to see what was going on. Rae and Amy were immediately at the side of the fallen girl. Amy whispered, "Lita…Lita, wake up!"

Rae found a sprig of evergreen and waved it under Lita's nose. Abruptly, the young woman came to and asked, "Where am I?"

"Among friends!"

Seven pairs of eyes turned around. There was a completely disheveled, but grinning Mia, and an equally battered Malcolm.

"What are you doing here?" Five voices asked at the same time.

Darien held his hands up for silence and stated, "Okay, we're going to do this one at a time. First of all, it appears as though we have an injured young woman. Zach, I need you to check out…? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

Lita sat up and answered, "It's Duchess Lita, sir."

Darien continued his orders, "So, Zach help Lita. Nick, help move Lita to somewhere more comfortable and begin setting up a camp for all of us tonight. Next, Malcolm, what the hell are you doing back here? You had strict orders to escort Duchess Mia to safety."

Mia quickly looked at Malcolm and then volunteered the answer, "Well, there was a slight problem."

"And that was?" Darien wasn't in the mood for deviations in his plan.

"I was under orders of my own. From the Queen." Mia reached in her shirt and pulled out the battered letter. It was clearly labeled _Capt. Darien Shields_ in the Queen's own immaculate hand writing. "I didn't know who you were until last night. So much for my abilities in diplomacy..."

Darien sighed and then smiled broadly, "You got it to me now. That's all that matters. Good job, Duchess Mia. I'm sure your Queen would be proud."

Mia blushed and replied, "Thanks."

Darien finished issuing the rest of the orders, "Malcolm and Jake, I need to see you privately. Mia, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on with Rae."

Mia knew a dismissal when she heard one, but had to respect the speed and efficiency which Captain Shields acted.

* * *

After Lita had been declared physically okay, the girls gathered around and tried to make sense of the past week. Lita was almost in tears as she stroked the short ends of her blonde friend's destroyed tresses, "Who cares about us? Your hair!"

"Will grow back... I know, it's got to look horrible now, but, it seems like all that isn't as important now. With Serena in danger, I...well, it helps put things in focus, you know?"

The trio nodded, and Mia forced a smile. Trying to force her thoughts away from Serena, all alone in the forest, she said, "I feel like I haven't seen all of you in forever! How did everyone end up here? What of the Queen?"

The girls all exchanged a glance. It was difficult to explain the series of events that had taken them to this place. Lita and Amy both nudged Rae, who said, "A lot happened in the palace while you were gone. First of all, the Nazis separated the Queen from us. We have no idea where they've taken her, or why they've done it. Second of all, and I know this is going to sound strange, but while we were held captive, something happened... The Queen remembered a fairytale she had told Serena a million times when she was little."

"The one about the moon?" Mia asked hesitantly, unable to make the connection behind Nazi occupation of their country and a story from their childhood.

Amy nodded enthusiastically, "In this story, there were brave young women who protected the Moon Princess and the Princess had one of the most powerful weapons the universe had ever seen."

"The Imperium Silver Crystal?"

Amy answered, "The very same. We had also all forgotten about a strange picture in the middle of the book. The images shows a number of young women who look very similar to ourselves. What I didn't realize until today, was how similar the soldiers look to the young men in the picture..."

"So what? That story is fiction."

Lita shook her head, "That's what I thought, but after we read the story, the next morning Rae underwent a little transformation..."

Rae conjured up a ball of flame in her palm. Mia shook her head and asked in disbelief, "How are you doing that?"

Amy tried the best way explain the situation, "Well, Mia, for once I actually am accepting things for how they are and not the explanation behind them. With Serena in trouble, it seems like we've all awoken some part of ourselves that was hidden…some inner warriors that will do anything to protect Serena."

Rae dug out her transformation pen, "We all have these now. I know it's not proof, but they do emit certain powers for each of us."

Mia was silent for a few minutes as she looked at the different pens, then asked tearfully, "Well, what's wrong with me? I love Serena just as much as you girls do. Where's my pen?"

For a moment, no one knew what to say, then Lita reached over and put her arm around Mia, "I'm sure you're time will come."

Amy finished the story, "So basically, we've been on the run while protecting Serena. When we were walking today, I started putting things together. I think the story of this crystal is the reason why the Nazis are here. I think they think we are hiding it somewhere."

Mia looked at her incredulously, "So you're saying that the story is true?"

Amy looked off into the night, "I'm saying that's entirely possible.

* * *

As soon as Darien and his men were out of sight from the girls, the Captain ripped open the envelope and quickly scanned the details:

_Captain Shields,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Whether you know it or not, your fate has been tied to that of my daughter for most of your lives. When you were five years old, your parents brought you on a Grand Tour of Europe. One of the stops they made was here in my kingdom – your mother and I are old friends. We attended the same school in Paris when we were young girls. Crown Princess Serena was less than a year old, but once she laid eyes on you, she wasn't happy unless you were in her presence. I'll never forget how her little blue eyes lit up whenever she heard your voice. Being a 5 year old boy, you had every right to go and visit the stables and enjoy the grounds, yet, your parents and I were amazed to see you playing contently in the nursery with little Serena._

_Also, whether you remember it or not, you have already once saved my precious daughter's life. During your visit, she had somehow escaped her Nanny and managed to toddle out near one of the fountains on the grounds. We don't know quite what happened, but she fell in and from across the courtyard we saw you jump in after her and rescue my darling Serena. In your arms, she did not cry._

_I have kept a correspondence with your parents all these years and know about your position in the military. Your parents are good people and have raised you well. I know that you have a difficult burden to carry – your extreme wealth as well as your loyalty to your men and country._

_Darien – please, find my daughter and get her to safety in the United States! In these dangerous times, your name and your family are some of the only people I trust in the world. Do not worry abut me, but I beg you, not as a Queen, but as a mother, please find my daughter and keep her away from those that wish her harm._

_Most sincerely,_

_HRH Selenity II_

Malcolm and Nick watched a range of emotions cross Darien's face as he read the letter. Finally, he slipped back into the stoic face of Captain Darien Shields, and stated, "We move to find the Princess now. Make preparations."

"And her court?"

"I don't think we could stop them joining us we tried."

* * *

Serena stumbled blindly through the forest. She felt as if she had been running constantly for the past week. She wanted so much to give up, but knew her friends had sacrificed possibly their lives…for her. Tears streamed down her face. All of her life, Serena had always hated being alone. She preferred knowing that someone was close by and given her radiant personality, that was rarely a problem.

However, Serena drew upon an inner strength she didn't know she had and kept going.

* * *

The Nazi Captain was easily following the trail that Serena was carelessly leaving behind. His ranks had been diminished in the freak lightning storm from the night before, but he knew he would capture his prey within the next few hours.

* * *

Lita quickly recovered and like everyone else, was anxious to find the Princess. Mia and Darien led as the group kept up a fast pace through the forest. Every second they were away from Serena was one that put her in danger. As the leader of Serena's court, Mia felt the most responsible for her regent's well-being. She was trying to exhaust herself as well, to block out the questions running through her head....

_Why haven't __I transformed? What power am I missing?_

The blonde duchess glanced back at Malcolm, and he gave her the briefest of smiles. Since they had rejoined the group, both had reverted to their professional roles, silently distancing themselves. Given the circumstances, she wondered if they would have a chance to continue their romance. Although bittersweet, Mia smiled briefly to herself, at least if she died, she would die without regrets. Snapping to attention, she realized there was a much larger problem than the selfish thoughts of a teenager in serious like with a soldier. Serena was in trouble. Now. The Crown Princess of her country was in danger.

_What can I do?_

Looking around, she saw Morning Star and without thinking, sprinted towards the animal...

Malcolm watched in slow motion as Mia broke rank…

_...she wouldn't possibly…_

Mia mouthed the words,_ I'm sorry_, as she jumped on the horse's back and spurred Morning Star off into the woods. She was so quick that no one even had a chance to react. Darien turned back and glared at Malcolm, "You were supposed to be watching the horse! That's most of our supplies!"

"How was I supposed to know she was going to do that?"

Rae spoke up, "She'll be fine! She can take care of herself! I'm sure she had reason for doing what she did."

Jake looked at Rae, "We'd _all_ be safer if she was following orders. She could give away our position. We're the professionals here."

Rae glared at Jake. Her stare seemed to literally burn through him. He had to look away when his temperature rose too high. Darien looked at the smug young women, who were glaring at his men, and said gruffly, "Our only mission is to protect and aid the Princess. The Queen's letter said nothing about her court. We could move a lot quicker without you."

"Then go," strong willed and fiery tempered Rae spat, "We'll find her on our own. Come on, girls."

As if they were dressed in their finest ball gowns, exiting a glorious dance floor, the Duchesses moved quickly and efficiently in the direction Mia had headed. Silently, Darien accepted their decision. When they had left, Malcolm said quietly, "We'll see them again."

The others nodded and started following Darien in the original direction they had been heading. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, each of the men knew there was unfinished business with the young women from Ginzuberg.

* * *

Mia urged Morning Star on. In the distance she could see a faint silver light, and knew it was Serena. As the trees and brush rushed by, her vision blurred and she swore she was looking at a white cat in front of her. Even more bizarre, the car started talking to her in a distinctly familiar voice.

"Awaken Princess Venus, with blessings from your planet!"

He reached out with his paw and touched her forehead. Immediately, Mia's mind was filled with images and her heart was filled with emotions. She saw herself in a strange (and revealing) uniform. Serena was there too, wearing a strange flowing white gown. Brief pictures floated by – she was sparring with the girls, she was attending meetings in a spacious castle that overlooked the Earth, she was dancing closely with someone who looked a lot like Malcolm…she was dying...?

Mia shook her head and her visions cleared, but the cat was still there. Now he had something in his mouth…it was a pen. She took it.

The cat started talking again, "You'll know when the time is right to use the pen. Raise your hand and say, 'Venus Power!'"

Mia watched as the cat faded from her view. Given the events of the past week, Mia knew she should question the last few minutes, but something felt very right about the pen in her hand. She was closing in on the silver light ahead of her.

* * *

The girls all stopped in their tracks. Lita, Amy, and Rae locked eyes with each other. The Princess was in immediate danger. With authority, Amy said, "We need to transform. It's the only way we can get to her."

Lita asked, "But how?"

Amy pulled the book out of her bag, "I started paying careful attention to the illustrations in the book. Look," she flipped to a page. There, in the book, were the young women from the picture. They were standing in a circle with their hands clasped and a light was glowing from their circle. In the next frame they were somewhere else, Amy continued, "They had the power to transport."

Rae looked in the distance, "I can see a faint silver light. That has to be Serena."

"Can we transport to a place we've never been?" Lita wondered aloud.

Amy thought a moment, "I think if we concentrate on Serena hard enough we could do it."

Rae nodded, "It's worth a shot, but we have to transform."

"I'm in," said Lita.

The other girls nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Rae. They all raised their pens aloft.

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

In a haze of lights, water, and flames the girls transformed. It was the first time they had seen each other in their transformed states and costumes. They all shared a grin. Something about this situation felt right.

"Join hands," said Mercury.

At the same time they shouted out, "Sailor Transport Power!"

* * *

Mia saw a bright light ahead of her. She pulled Morning Star up…it was Lita, Amy, and Rae, but not as she had ever seen them before. They were wearing the same costumes from Mia's visions. The skirts were short, but colorful. The high heels didn't make sense, but the power she felt did. Although they were lacking guns or weapons of any kind, she had no doubt they were fully capable of protecting Serena.

A shrill scream echoed through the woods.

Mia grasped her pen, held it up and yelled, "Venus Power!"

Immediately, she felt herself lifted off the ground, and was wrapped in a series of gold lights. A feeling of warmth came over her and within a matter of moments she was standing next to her friends in a costume of her own - blazing with orange and blue highlights. She wasn't surprised when she reached down and felt an intricate chain around her waist – it hummed with power. Without hesitating, Venus slipped into her old role, "Mercury, get some fog in this area – we've got to cover ourselves and Serena."

Mercury nodded and ran off.

"Jupiter, see what you can do about getting some lightning to touch down. Rae, once that lightning hits the ground, keep that fire going!"

There was another scream - this one was much more urgent. Venus and the girls ran towards it. Holding her chain tight, Sailor Venus said, "I'm going to take care of anyone else who wants to stick around."

Venus felt charged with energy as she ran towards Serena. As the trio arrived, they saw that their favorite blue-haired senshi had taken care of the atmosphere. It was difficult to see much of anything in the dense fog. Mars stopped short. With her long raven hair waving, she concentrated her energy and honed in on Serena. They could no longer hear her screaming, which they definitely did not take as a good sign.

Mars looked intensely at Venus, "She's in trouble. They've got her!"

Jupiter put her hands together, and, as if in prayer looked to the skies and called out, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Out of nowhere, an extreme bolt of lighting touched down on the ground. For the Nazi soldiers, they were beginning to wonder if these woods were haunted. Nature had been turned on its end since they had entered the forest chasing the Princess. The tall brunette sensed their growing fear and was happy with her contribution. The lightning bolt had hit the ground with such intensity that the ground had shook for a full 10 seconds. The Jovian senshi said with satisfaction, "No one messes with my Princess!"

Venus looked over, "Good job, Jupiter, now that we've got them scared, let's move in for the kill. Mars, how about you give it a go?"

The raven-haired senshi walked calmly forward into the clearing. Serena was in the hands of two menacing Nazi soldiers. There were ten other soldiers surrounding her. The Nazi soldiers looked strangely at this woman in a short red skirt and matching heels. Gathering her strength, the senshi from Mars screamed, "_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!_"

Two small scrolls flew out of her hands and onto the soldiers that held Serena. The Nazi emblem on their uniforms burst into flames, causing the soldiers to drop Serena. The senshi from Venus joined Mars in the clearing, arms crossed. She announced to the remaining soldiers in their native language so there would be no misunderstanding, "We can do this the easy way or the difficult way. You will release the Crown Princess Serena into our custody. Those who stand in our way will meet a most unkind fate."

Venus waited a long minute and there was no response. The chain around her waist began to glow. The soldiers seemed entranced by the golden light coming from her waist. She growled, "No answer? Good, I was hoping it would be that way." Unleashing the chain, she yelled out, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The intricate interlocking chains around her waist whipped out and took down half of the soldiers, slicing violently into them. At the same time, Jupiter and Mars yelled out their own battle cries…moments later, a fiery lightning bolt shot out and knocked down the other half of the men, while an inferno ripped around them. Mercury ran out into the chaos to grab Serena and rush her away from danger. Jupiter swept the diminutive Serena onto her back and the four senshi began running into the forest.

* * *

Darien and his men had heard the fight from their location in the forest. Not missing a step, they fanned out and began running to the sounds. Minutes later found what could only be described as a battle scene. A very one sided battle scene. Nazi soldiers lay littered around a clearing, some of which had been burned severely, others who had been gashed by some sort of whip were bleeding profusely. There was a peculiar smell was in the woods and even the very air around them seemed heavier somehow. Serena and the rest of the girls were nowhere to be found.

Jake asked aloud, "Who was responsible for this?"

No one could answer him.

Nick had found some tracks leading away from the clearing. He had a strange look on his face. Darien asked, a concerned look on his face, "What is it Nick? Blood?"

The tall soldier shook his head, "No, it looks like whoever ran away from this scene was wearing high heels."

* * *

In her haste to escape, Venus tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. As she fell she sensed a change in her body - then the world went black. Mars saw Venus go down and jumped to cushion the blonde's fall. The girls gathered around their fallen friend…and then jumped back quickly. In front of their eyes, Mia de-transformed. Gone was her orange and white costume, replaced by what she had been wearing before the fight. Curiously, during her transformation, her shorn locks had reappeared – more blonde and glorious than ever. The girls stood staring. Moments later, they too, de-transformed.

Leaning heavily on Lita, Serena looked wondrously at her friends. She wasn't scared, but very curious. The forest was silent around them. Then they all began talking at once.

"QUIET!" yelled the usually shy Amy, "We're not going to get anywhere like this." Continuing in a calmer voice, she continued, "Well, um, we're still in danger and Mia is unconscious, so let's start with that. Rae, why don't you attend to her while we find a place to settle until she's okay."

Within a matter of minutes, the girls had located an out of the way location behind a copse of trees. With Rae's new found powers they had managed to get a fire going. Serena looked around the fire at her friends, and asked curiously, "What's been happening to you girls?"

Amy spoke up, "We don't know exactly. Our new forms seem to come out whenever you're in danger."

Serena nodded. Then, teary-eyed, looked at each of them, "I'm just so happy to see each of you alive. I--"

With a gasp, Mia came awake, and finished her sentence, "We love you too, Sere…"

After a short group hug, the girls lapsed into a comfortable silence. Finally Mia questioned, "Does anyone get the feeling that isn't the first time we've done this?"

Rae answered sarcastically, "What tipped you off?"

Mia smiled and replied, "Well besides the fact I've never put the words 'Venus Love-Me Chain' together before today with that reaction, I…well, I saw things earlier today."

Lita looked straight into the fire, "You saw all of us in those uniforms?"

Mia nodded, "And Serena was wearing a long white dress."

"Was I getting married?"

"No, silly, but you were really happy."

"Until the battle," said Amy in a sad voice.

"You saw that too?" queried Rae.

Serena was feeling left out, "I haven't seen anything!"

Rae looked around at her friends, "This is going to sound cheesy, but what if we all joined hands. Maybe something would happen if we did. Maybe we could put all of those thoughts together. It seems that we seem to draw energy when we work together."

Amy, even with all of her logic, agreed, "It can't hurt."

The girls joined hands slowly. Serena was last to join the circle. When she joined hands with Mia and Rae, a power jolted through the group. The fire turned different colors...red, gold, green, blue and silver. Each girl looked into the fire…and saw a more complete story of their past.

Collectively, their images ended with their final battles and Serena's terrible suicide. Serena looked at each of the girls, a horrible expression on her face and passed out. Her senses were overloaded from all the terrible events she had witnessed. When they broke hands, all of the girls had tears streaming down their faces. Mia was perhaps the saddest of all them. As the senshi of Love and Beauty, the events of her past shook her more deeply than the rest of the girls. The other obvious fact was there was well. The men in their visions were none other than the very American soldiers they had just left. Like the girls, they looked a little different than their former selves, but there was no mistaking the identities.

Amy was the first to regain her voice, "There must have been something we didn't know about them. They wouldn't have just attacked us unless some higher power had been involved."

Rae nodded, "Did you see the red haired woman? I felt a strange power coming from her."

Lita asked, "How do we know that was even us?"

The girls were all silent. No one had an answer to that question. Mia turned away from the girls so they couldn't see the tears still streaming down her face, "The real question is; can we trust the Americans now? They'll be coming after us soon. They had to have heard the battle back there."

Rae looked into the fire, "Not yet. Not until we figure out the entire story of our past."

Lita looked down at Serena, "Poor thing. I can't imagine what this must be like for her."

Serena was mumbling, "Endymion – NOOO!"

Lita looked around at the girls, "We need to make a decision soon."

Mia looked around again, more unsure of herself than she had ever been. She was so confused…what she had felt for Malcolm earlier had been so intense.

_Like we were born to be together…like we were meant to be... _

Mia looked into the night, searching for answers in the stars and in the end, decided to listen to her heart. It wasn't coincidence that had brought the soldiers and the girls together. There was something more behind it. Their futures were somehow intertwined. She looked around at the girls and stated, "We stay. We're the Sailor Senshi from the Moon Kingdom. We are duchesses from the country of Ginzuberg. We are from the court of Crown Princess Serenity. We're going to stop running and protect our Princess. Whatever the Americans did in their past is not who they are now. We need to all work together to get Serena to safety. Maybe then, when Serena is safe, we'll learn what all these memories really mean."

The American soldiers ran up to the fire to find the young duchesses of Ginzuberg waiting for them...an unreadable expression on their faces.


	5. A Crystal Clear Destiny

_I do not own the characters._

_As much as I can - I try to incorporate storylines and actual wording from the manga. I think it makes for a stronger story.  
_

_AN: Lyrics added, 12.10.07_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Crystal Clear Destiny**

_"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done _

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear."_

_**- Run, Snow Patrol**_

Time seemed to come a virtual standstill as the soldiers ran into camp. Everyone froze, unsure what to do next. Darien was the first to move and calmly walked over and knelt by Serena's side. He wrapped his arms around her and held the beautiful Princess close. His men shared a look. Their Captain had _never_ acted like this. He rarely showed emotion, and although he occasionally threw himself at beautiful strangers...they were usually not enemy pursued princesses.

Within Darien's embrace, Serena's large blue eyes came open and she looked up at the American, and whispered, "You came for me."

"Of course I did."

Serena reached out and brushed some of Darien's dark hair out of his face. It was such a loving gesture that everyone watching felt as if they were intruding on a very intimate moment. Mia motioned the girls to give Serena and Darien some privacy. Mia didn't understand how her Princess, someone who she had known since diapers, seemed to know this American soldier from a world away, but the spark between them was something that could not be denied. The duchess thought of the images from the fire, and in that moment, recognized Darien as the handsome Prince. His last actions as been brave, but in vain. Although he had protected Serenity from certain death, his own end had motivated the Princess to killing herself.

As the former senshi and shitennou left their Prince and Princess to get reacquainted, there was a gulf of silence between them. The girls, with the horrific images in their heads from minutes ago, were unable to look the men in the eye...and trying to come to terms with the betrayal they had seen.

Malcolm looked across at Mia…her formerly short hair was long and beautiful now, just like he imagined it would be. He longed to reach out and touch those silky locks. She was looking at him with an incredibly pained expression on her face.

_Who had caused her so much pain?_

Nick was the first to speak, and asked casually, "What exactly happened to those soldiers back there?"

Lita answered proudly, "We can take care of our own without help, thank you very much."

The men shared a look of disbelief. Four European duchesses ruthlessly took down an entire group of trained Nazi soldiers? Something wasn't adding up. Malcolm looked at Mia, and stated, "We are under orders to escort Serena to safety."

Rae spoke up, "What can you offer her that we can't?"

Jake responded, "The Queen herself wrote with wishes to remove Serena from of the country."

"And we're supposed to believe that? Why would the Queen want Serena to leave Europe? This is Serena's home and her country is under attack!"

Jake drawled, "Just following orders, m'am. Darien is going to feel the same way."

They were interrupted by Serena screaming in the distance. As they all sprinted for the clearing, nothing could prepare them for the scene in front of them. Serena was being held hostage by a new unit of Nazi soldiers. Circling Darien, they hesitated, unsure whether his uniform was authentic, and if he should be trusted. There was a brief scuffle, but before the Americans or senshi could do anything, Darien had been captured as well. As Captain Shields continued to struggle, he was stilled by the order, "Make one move and we'll run her through."

"No, you won't," Mia spat angrily, "She's worth everything in one piece."

"Who is your commanding officer?" Nick asked in German, hoping to get a further moment of distraction by pretending to be a Nazi soldier.

But the wary soldiers were too fast, and the same officer who had threatened Serena, gave the order, "Fine, we will not hurt the Crown Princess, but we have no problem maiming one of our 'own.'"

One of the soldiers holding Darien whipped out a knife and pressed it to the American's neck.

"NOOOO!" Serena screamed shrilly, and locked eyes with Darien.

A single tear escaped from the Princess's wide blue eyes. The tear appeared normal enough but grew silver and then began to glow. In front of everyone, the girls transformed into their senshi uniforms and Serena changed into a flowing white dress, her blonde hair faded to silver and grew - matching the hairstyle of the princess from the picture. The tear continued to grow until it was a large jewel, glowing brighter than any diamond. Although it had never been seen, no one could mistake the Ginzuberg Diamond. The crystal of legend and myth was real. Those who witnessed its arrival were struck by the sheer power they could feel radiating from it. The words whispered through the senshi's ears...

… _Imperium Silver Crystal…_

Mia whispered, "It can't be..."

Serena looked down at the Crystal within her hands, then gazed slowly at the soldiers holding Darien. In the blink of an eye, Serena yelled out and blasted the men away from Darien. In her blast, a light shone from the crystal. The remaining soldiers didn't wait to see what would happen if they tried attacking and sprinted towards the forest. The American soldiers stood, entranced by the light. The crystal seemed to refract the light and they could see images within it. Each man caught a glimpse of his former life, as before, the images ended with their terrible demise…at the hands of the very women in front of them.

The light stopped and it was quiet once again.

All of the Nazis were gone, leaving the American soldiers, the transformed senshi, Darien and Serena looking again at one another.

Serena collapsed. As Darien ran to catch the Princess, Mia ran for the Crystal, which attached itself onto the end of her chain.

Mia nodded at Amy and asked gently, "Why don't you try and explain to the men what's going on as we know it? Let the Americans know what we've discovered so far...in the book."

Amy, ever the voice of reason, did her best to try and put the events together in a logical form. Making eye contact with the quartet, she explained, "As far as can be determined, we, the court of Crown Princess Serenity from the kingdom of Ginzuberg, are the reincarnated versions of young women that lived on the Moon many years ago. We were, in our former lives, very much the same roles we are today – protectors and advisors to our Princess. The forms we have now are those we used to have. Warriors sworn to protect the Princess."

The men took in the strange and revealing costumes…short colorful skirts…high heels, hardly effective when it came to combat.

Amy continued, "These forms seem to become available to us when Serena is in danger and we have, er, special powers that help us protect her. You saw the result of that when we had to free Serena from the Nazi soldiers earlier."

Zach looked in disbelief, "That was the work of the four of you back there?"

Amy nodded shyly.

Nick asked, "So how do we fit into all this? What was that we saw just now?"

Amy took a deep breath, "We've seen the same thing you have…mostly images of a happy time that was interrupted by a dark power. We're not sure what led up to these events."

Rae spoke up, "It's why we're not sure we can trust you."

There was a moment of silence.

Malcolm looked at Mia, "What's this about a book?"

Amy went to get the book out of the rucksack that they had put on Morning Star's back. As everyone followed, Darien looked down at the unconscious Serena. The crystal was obviously the weapon his commanding officer was referring to. Somehow, he had to get Serena and the crystal back to the safety of the United States. Darien shuddered to think what the Nazi scientists would do if they could release that kind of power on the world.

_You think she's just going to part with that jewel willingly, Shields? You think she'll just hand it over to the United States government? You think the girls with her are just going to give up something that obviously belongs to them?_

Darien sighed deeply. He wanted to be honest with Serena and tell her the truth of why he was in her country, but knew no one could know the real reason behind getting Serena to the States. Darien had to separate in his mind his responsibility to his country and the world and to the beautiful Princess. Try as he might, he couldn't forget the images the crystal had revealed. There had been a man that looked like him, dressed in armor, and a woman who looked identical to the way Serena looked now. They looked so in love…until something had killed him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled how the young woman had taken her own life.

_What did it all mean?_

_

* * *

_The men finished looking silently through the book. Although difficult to admit, there was one picture that stuck in their minds. The girls were just as they were now and men who looked very much like themselves were with them…romantically. No one could deny how happy the couples were.

Jake scoffed, "So you really want us to believe that we are actually the people in this story? Somehow, we've been reincarnated? Yeah, right. I think this is obviously a case of hallucination. We've all been under a lot of stress and have had almost no sleep."

Rae looked skeptically at Jake, and asked, "Then how do you explain the Crystal coming out of the Princess' tears?"

Jake looked to Zach, "Zach, why don't you take this one?"

Zach could no more come up with the answer than stop gazing at Amy. Caught staring at his favorite duchess, Zach tried to come up with an answer, "Well, Jake, the thing is…I have no idea how to explain any of the events we've just witnessed. If we are all hallucinating, it would have to be a very powerful substance to create the images we've all witnessed this evening."

Fiery tempered Rae was getting angry. She walked over to Jake, smiled, and jammed the point of her red stilettos into his foot.

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

"Now, do you still think you're dreaming?"

Jake shot Rae a mean look, while holding his foot.

Mia looked around, "This is obviously getting us nowhere. As far as we know, the story and the things we've seen are all in the past. Maybe this is all a strange way of getting a second chance. However, we have to admit the obvious. We're all connected and until we figure out exactly how, the main focus is getting Serena to safety."

Darien had walked up to the group, with Serena in his arms, and said clearly, "We leave now." There was nothing in Darien's tone that suggested this was something that could be debated, "And this time we stay together."

Malcolm asked, "What is our destination?"

"England. We'll find safe passage there to the States."

The girls shared a look. Mia looked at Darien, "The States?"

"I'm doing as your Queen wishes. Also, Europe is not safe," Darien shifted Serena in his arms. She leaned into him and sighed. With the exhale of her breath, the Princess transformed into her old clothes, altough her hair remained in its longer condition. The girls found themselves de-transforming as well. The men tried to avert their eyes, but were pleased with what they could catch a glimpse of. Mia immediately dropped to the ground and quickly found what she was looking for…the Crystal. Using one of Serena's newly elongated long hairs, she tied placed the jewel around the Princess's neck.

Although unconscious, Serena's hand went and clasped the Crystal around her neck. She smiled as she held it tight, like a small child would do with a beloved teddy bear.

The group walked in silence through the forest. They were all on alert, but also lost in their own thoughts. Mia's thoughts turned to the power of the Crystal. What good would come of running and hiding in the protection of the United States? Shouldn't they turn and make a stand for Ginzuberg? Was the power of the Crystal enough to defeat the Nazis? Mia looked ahead at Serena and thought about how drained she felt. The changed identities clearly took a lot out of everyone. Mia's eyes were drawn to Malcolm's broad shoulders and she was struck how he was missing something. A cape.

_General Kunzite…_

Malcolm casually looked back at the group, but his gray eyes lingered on Mia's curvy figure. Was it only a few mornings ago they had…? In his mind, he savored one of the images he had seen earlier in the Crystal…he and Mia were dancing together. There was no duty or service…just the two of them, alone, dancing. Malcolm knew that in this crazy situation, things could change at a moment. Even a soldier was allowed a moments peace...

Amy was running over the entire evening in her mind. What struck her was _when_ the Crystal had appeared. Serena had been in danger multiple times in the past week and so had the Queen, but the powerful stone had only come out when _Darien_ was in danger. Somehow he was pivotal in the Crystal's energy. Amy's thoughts drifted ahead of her to Zach. She looked again and saw him wearing a strange uniform.

_…Zoisite…_

Zach walked along, his mind working overtime. Logic, his old friend, was letting him down. None of the events in the past week added up to where they were now. He would do anything to get access to a laboratory and the Crystal. He also would do just about anything to get a few minutes alone with Amy…

Duchess Rae wished she had stepped on both Jake's feet. Something about him had gotten under her skin and she was not too pleased about it. It used to be only Jadeite could get her this worked up, this passionate.

..._Jadeite…_

Jake, walking ahead of Rae, swore he could feel the temperature rising. What was the source of the heat? Surely it couldn't be…and yet, clearly radiating from behind him was Rae. Jake looked down at his foot…maybe he wasn't dreaming.

Lita was enjoying her daydream. In her mind she saw herself, in her senshi uniform, asleep in a large kitchen. Suddenly right before her was a tall, broad shouldered man with long reddish hair. He was looking at her so lovingly...

_…Nephrite…_

Nick had a sudden desire for pastries. He wasn't sure why, in the middle of the forest, running from the Nazis he would get this crazy craving, but he swore he could taste them…sweet and delicious, much like imagined Lita's lips would taste like.

And so the group continued on through the night…

* * *

Darien had a difficult decision in front of him. The Crystal - his main mission for coming to the country - was within his grasp. All he would have to do is inform his men of the true plan, and they would be able to complete the orders he had been sent with.

_You're not actually considering that option, are you? Furthermore, in case you were blind to those images, I'm not so sure your men would so willingly leave the duchesses...  
_

Deep down, from the moment he had touched down on Ginzuberg soil, he knew his mission had changed. From entering the palace and receiving the orders from the Queen, he knew his real purpose for being in country was to rescue Serena and see her safely away. Protecting Serena meant protecting the Crystal as well, and he vowed, that could mean keeping the secret of the jewel from his own government. To accomplish his goal, he needed to separate Serena from the group, as he knew they could travel faster without additional people. He felt an incredible urgency to get her off of this continent, as far away from Hitler as possible. Even though he possessed a letter from the Queen herself, he knew Serena was as duty bound as he was, and might not want to leave. Still, he had to try. Without hesitating, he swung around quickly, "This is where we part company. Malcolm, your mission has changed. Your new assignment is to rescue the Queen and bring her to an Allied government."

Malcolm nodded. He knew the group dynamic was too big to travel without raising obvious awareness. Darien continued, "Men, you are now under Malcolm's direction. "

The men saluted while the girls shared a look. Mia spoke up, "Captain Shields, while I don't appreciate you not consulting me, I do respect what you are trying to do. I alone will go with you. My fellow duchesses will go with your men to help rescue the Queen. Do not expect us to take 'no' for an answer. While the United States Army has not trained us, we have been educated in hand-to-hand combat, languages, and a variety of weapons. I think you'll find Serena's court unlike any other women you've ever met."

Darien sighed deeply, knowing there was no way of telling these young women to leave this mission in the hands of professionals. He nodded, "Well, let's separate what supplies we have left. No doubt the Nazis are still looking for us."

The group made quick work of the supplies. Mia and Darien decided it would be best if they took Morning Star. Mia looked anxiously at Malcolm. She watched his commanding presence as he spoke to the other men. They had been given such a short time together and now it was ending. In these dangerous times, there was no promise they would see the other again. The thought made her feel sick, but what could be done? This was a case of duty, and not a time to be selfish. Sighing deeply, Mia looked across at Serena, who was still unconscious. Her Princess needed her. Mia looked back at Malcolm who looked up and locked eyes with her cerulean ones. There was a need in his eyes that made Mia shiver. Even with all that was going on, Mia had a momentary daydream of taking Malcolm's hand and running away.

_Maybe...maybe this time things would work out for us. Maybe after the war was over, we can all find peace._

In response, Mia winked seductively at Malcolm and turned away. As much as she wanted it, there would be no chance for a proper goodbye. She called the girls over to her. The young woman tried to be strong, but her voice cracked as she told her friends, "Look after each other. I know it may be awhile before we see each other again. But we will."

Rae's purple eyes flicked anxiously over at Serena, "You will take care of her?"

Mia smiled and nodded, "I will guard her with my life."

Lita crossed her arms, "Don't worry about us. I think we're going to be looking after the Americans before this is all over."

"Well, yes, of course, but don't let them think that." They all shared a laugh. Mia continued, "Well, Amy, looks like you also have some mystery on your hands. I hope you can discover what all these images and costumes mean. If they really are our past lives..."

Amy tired to look cheerful, "I'd love to get a look at the Crystal under a microscope, but I think it may be awhile before I get a chance at that."

With a group hug, kisses to Serena, and brave faces the girls parted company…none sure when they would ever be together again in their beloved country. Darien led Morning Star, while Mia held Serena up in the saddle. Mia did her best not to turn around and stare at Malcolm's broad retreating back. She couldn't be positive, but was pretty sure part of her heart was walking in another direction.

* * *

Malcolm looked around at the group, but really looked to catch a glance of Mia's blonde hair walking away from him. He was glad with the responsibility that Darien had given him and knew he was up to the task, but wished a certain duchess was at his side. Without Mia around, Malcolm felt empty. It wasn't made easier by the obvious budding romances happening between his soldiers and the duchesses of Ginzuberg.

Darien and Malcolm had decided that the best plan would be to disguise the girls as soon as possible. No doubt the Nazi soldiers knew exactly what the duchesses looked like. Darien hoped that if they didn't see Serena's distinctive looks, that they wouldn't look as closely. Once they found a secure location, the first step would be to find where the Nazis had taken the fair Queen.

Malcolm was so lost in his thoughts; he almost jumped when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. It was Rae. Although Malcolm could admit the raven-haired girl was attractive, she didn't hold a candle to Mia.

"Yes, Rae?"

"I know you're 'leading' this whole thing," she commented skeptically, "So I thought I might offer you some of my skills."

"Such as?"

Rae locked her amethyst eyes on his grey ones, "Sometimes, I have the ability to read the future…I can _sense_ things. I'll need a fire."

"Do you think you can locate the Queen?"

"If you give me chance…I'll try my best."

Malcolm thought a moment. Two weeks ago he would have turned around and kept walking. Today, his intuition told him to stop the group and gather some firewood, "Rae, take Jake to gather the firewood she needs. The rest of you scout for some food. This place looks as good as any to stop for the night and we all need some rest."

Rae rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased when Jake walked with her to find some suitable wood. As Jake followed after Rae, for possibly the first time in his adult life, he couldn't think of anything to say. He always had a line or a flirtatious comment, but watching the lustrous black hair in front of him, he could barely remember his own name. Rae called back to him, "By the way…"

"Yes?"

Rae was glad she wasn't facing the blonde solider, "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving my life back at the castle."

"Not a problem," Jake said chivalrously.

Rae found herself uncharacteristically shy, "Well, I, I mean we, the duchesses, appreciate what you are trying to do."

"My pleasure," said Jake, enjoying the effect he was having on Duchess Rae of Ginzuberg.

Within a half hour, Rae and Jake had returned with wood and the rest of the group had found some fruit and mushrooms that would pass as dinner. Rae pointed her finger at the pile of wood and a fire instantly started.

Jake muttered under his breath, "Someday you're going to have to teach me that trick."

Rae grumbled right back, "I tried to…"

Jake and Rae shared an intense look and both had to turn away, smiling the same secret smile.

Amy looked curiously at both of them and questioned, "How is that possible? You only met a few days ago."

Rae said softly, "I think it was on the Moon."

Jake nodded.

There was a quiet moment. Malcolm nudged Rae, "Can you see anything?"

"Give me a moment."

The others tried to give her some privacy. Lita and Amy knew that Rae would sometimes take an entire afternoon to visit the shrine in the gardens at the castle. Jake lingered to watch her work. Rae closed her eyes and kneeled in front of the fire. She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. Jake couldn't take his eyes off this fiery priestess in front of him. He remembered the day Rae had tried to teach him the fire lighting technique. It had ended…well; they had almost started a fire between the sheets that day.

Rae looked up from the flames, worried, "Everyone come here!"

The tone of her voice made everyone come running.

* * *

Mia was having a difficult time getting her mind to shut off. She was worried about Serena who had still not woken up yet. She was worried about her best friends who were going into certain danger. She was worried that she would never experience love like Malcolm's again. Mia looked down at the small pen in her hand. Somehow having it there gave her strength. Darien's voice woke her from her reverie, "I think we should try and wake Serena up."

Mia passed Serena to Darien's waiting arms and then slid off the horse herself. Darien set the Princess gently down on the forest floor. He shook her gently. Serena stirred, then sat up suddenly and shouted, "Mother!"

The Crystal flared with silver light. The Princess looked up at Darien and said, "I have to return to my country."

"No."

"No?!"

Mia tried to shrink; she didn't want to see what would happen when a Captain tried to cross a Princess. Especially _this_ Princess. Serena didn't take well to not having her way. Especially when her mother or her country was involved.

"I have to."

Darien held up the crumpled paper, "But what about this letter? The Queen wrote it."

Serena looked up at the sky, her tears glowing in the moonlight, "My mother is no longer the Queen."

Like a bolt of lightning, Serena was hit with the realization that her childhood, like all of her friends, was over. Although the Crystal might be interesting, and certainly the thought of a previous life was curious, but this was a new world. She needed to make decisions that would protect her country and its way of life. There were sacrifices that needed to take place, and while the world might see a petite teenager, she would do what it would take to prove to them she was capable of much more.

* * *

Rae said sadly, "The Queen has been killed."

Everyone sat down hard. The repercussions - if the Queen was indeed dead - could be unbelievable. They hadn't heard anything from the outside world for at least a week. It was entirely possible Hitler could have taken drastic actions in a political move to draw other countries into the war. It also meant that the country of Ginzuberg was currently without a leader. The group knew that without the Princess or her court, the country had no regent…no hope, no protection.

Amy looked up and said what was on everyone's mind, "Serena is the Queen."

* * *

Darien looked at Serena. He asked softly, "I'm sorry for your loss, but don't you think she'd want to see her last wishes fulfilled? Serena, you _have_ to survive - if not for...your friends, than for your mother's last wish!"

Mia was in shock, but not enough shock to do what she had been trained for her whole life, and answered coldly, "Captain Shields, you're speaking to the regent of Ginzuberg. If Serena wants to go to back to her country, she will."

Darien couldn't believe what was happening. He was always in control of situations and missions. Since arriving in this country, he had somehow lost this ability. Serena stood up, a new light in her eyes, "I have to protect my country."

Darien was skeptical, "And you're going to do that on your own? Ginzuberg has no standing army - just a small group of ceremonial soldiers - the Queen's Guard."

Serena looked up at Darien with her big blue eyes, and replied, "Come with me."

"Why?"

"To become king of Ginzuberg."

Mia could not believe what she had just heard. Did Serena just propose to Darien? A U.S. Captain who she had known all of a day? Furthermore, was Darien actually considering her offer?! She said haltingly, "Sere, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you have been passed out for the past hour or so, maybe we should talk this out. Maybe, you're in shock from our mother's passing..."

Serena looked up at her taller companion, "No, I'm thinking clearly."

Darien had similarly confusing thoughts. Five minutes ago, Serena had been a soft and beautiful woman in his arms. Now, she was the regent of an occupied country.

Although still pale, Serena flashed a hint of a smile as she watched Mia and Darien's faces. She spoke clearly, "Darien, please don't think of this as a love match or some fleeting romantic wartime fantasy. I'll be honest with you. I need you to strengthen my ties to the States. As you said, there is no way I can do this on my own. This is diplomacy - nothing more."

Somehow, her words rang false. Darien couldn't be entirely sure of what he saw in the crystal, but he understood his feelings. Like the proverbial punch to the gut, Darien had immediately felt protective and respsonsible for the Princess of Ginzuberg. Catching a glimpse of their former lives together had only intensified his feelings. However, why was she talking as if this was a business transaction? Did she not feel the same powerful feelings for him? Serena, who was surprised she had misjudged Darien's emotions, took the Captain's silence as something completely different, and said, "Okay, I get it, you don't want to be tied down or anything. I'll make a deal with you."

Darien heard himself saying, "Yes?"

"If and when this whole war thing ends, we'll divorce, and you can go back to the States. You won't inherit anything, because Ginzuberg's fortune passes solely to the females in the family, but I'll make sure you're adequately compensated."

Darien regained his voice and answered, "Okay, but I have a few conditions of my own."

Mia blurted out, "Okay?! As in 'okay, you might actually be considering this?'"

Serena looked surprised, she wasn't used to people making her concede anything. She asked coolly, "What would those be?"

"The story cannot get out that you…um…"

Mia was happy to fill in the word, "Proposed?"

Darien glared at Mia, "Yes, that you proposed to me."

"And why is that?"

Mia was curious, "Yes, why is that?"

"Well, the leaders of the world might see through Serena's ruse."

"Her what?"

"They might think she married me for…well, for exactly the same reasons she just mentioned."

Serena sighed, "And the opposite is also true. If you proposed to me, my country might just think you were trying to becoming King and somehow influence the country. They don't usually trust outsiders."

Mia sighed and spoke up, "I can't believe I'm actualy even thinking of helping you two with this plan, but I think the only thing to do here is act like this is a love match. We'll leak the story that Darien was sent to rescue Serena and didn't plan on falling in love during the mission. If you guys make goo goo eyes at each other and do the whole get married in secret lovey dovey thing, we might be able to convince the world that yours is a cause worth helping."

"The restoration of the Selene line to the throne of Ginzuberg?"

Mia laughed, "No silly. True Love. There is no more nobler cause."

Serena and Darien looked at each other. Serena said, one eyebrow raised, "Mia, are you sure _you _don't need to lay down and rest for awhile?"

Darien asked, "True love?"

Mia rolled her eyes, and, as any acting goddess of Love and Beauty would do, explained the situation, "Look, let's face it, the world isn't the same as when we grew up. Cities are being bombed, people are being killed, and Hitler is trying to exterminate an entire race of people. We need all the help we can get, and if the U.S. sees Darien looking dashing in his dress uniform marrying an equally ravishing Queen Serena in romantic Paris, that will be all the motivation they need to get off their asses and start helping! People may not be able to understand the politics behind it, but when they see the tiny, 'innocent' Mrs. Darien Shields, they will jump at the chance to help."

Serena thought a moment and looked at Darien, "She's got a point."

Darien looked at both blondes, "Well, obviously, it can't be Paris."

Mia looked upset. She wished it could be the City of Lights. In her mind, she and her fiancé (formerly a minor detail, now resembling a certain silver haired solider) would be married in secret in Paris before returning to Ginzuberg to have an elaborate reception.

Serena grasped the Crystal in her hands. She wondered aloud, "How about New York?"

Darien took a deep breath and replied, "Okay, sweetheart, let's get ourselves to the Big Apple."

Mia smiled at the "happy" couple, then said, "Wait a minute, what about the others? What will they do....now?"

Darien took Serena's hand comfortingly, and said, "I have a new mission for them."

Serena looked at her 'fiancé', and answered sweetly, "I hope it involves establishing some sort of underground resistance in Ginzuberg."

"Precisely what I was thinking, my dear."

Mia looked at the pair and asked, "How exactly are we going to get them that message?"

Serena looked around, "Morning Star. I think I can guide her through the Crystal."

Mia thought a moment, and stated, "I think we should regroup. I think it will be more romantic and we will make a more pathetic, 'help us' picture if it's just us girls and Darien in New York."

Darien nodded. As much as he would've like to have his men with him, they could sneak in undetected to the country and lay the groundwork while Serena, Darien and the girls were scouting for support and supplies in the States. Mia continued, "Also, the plan starts now."

Darien asked, "What do you mean?"

Mia sighed, "We need everyone to get behind this. Let's face it, there's already tension in the group. We are dealing with some very loyal people. We need them to think it's in the best interest for both of you."

Darien looked off into the forest, "I don't like it."

Serena nodded, but looked up at Darien, "I don't either, but Mia's right. We can't start out divided, can we 'honey'?"

"Lead on 'darling'." Although Darien didn't agree with going towards the enemy with his new fiancé, Serena seemed confident that she would be able to get them out of the country quickly. Three people traveling with a mission can make up some ground. Mia knew she should be exhausted, but gripping her pen, she wasn't aware of any pain.

As they walked Darien asked Serena, "You said the name 'Endymion' earlier? What did you mean by that?"

Serena shook her head, "I'm not sure."

* * *

Malcolm asked, "And you're sure?"

Rae nodded sadly, and said, "I can see black shadows in the flames of the burning sun. Sinister...almost like a prophecy."

Lita looked up into the trees, "They'll be coming for Serena."

Nick gazed at the tall brunette, "How can you be so sure?"

Amy looked into the fire, "Hitler and his generals have probably leaked some story to the world that the royalty of Ginzuberg is dead. They'll want to follow up and make sure that story is true."

Zach sighed and looked closely at Amy, "Do you think Serena knows?"

Rae nodded, "There was another energy in the fire. Serena's mother may be dead, but the current Queen of Ginzuberg has a completely different energy around her. She's on the move."

Malcolm took a deep breath, "No doubt they are coming to meet us. Well, let's make it easier on them and meet them halfway."

* * *

It was sunrise when Serena, Darien, and Mia met the rest of the group. Mia's heart soared when she saw Malcolm again. Having not seen a razor in a week or more, Malcolm had a silvery beard gracing his square jaw line. Mia ran up and straight into Malcolm's strong arms. Malcolm returned her embrace and tightened his arms around Mia small waist. It felt like she belonged there. No one noticed; the girls were too busy comforting Serena and the other soldiers were talking to Darien.

Mia traced her delicate finger along Malcolm's stubble and whispered, "I missed you."

Malcolm held her tighter, stopping just short of kissing her senseless.

Amy asked the new Queen, a loaded question in her voice, "Are you okay?"

Serena nodded, and responded steadily, "I am."

Rae asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Serena, Darien, and Mia shared a look. Darien nodded at Serena. The tiny blonde said, "I think you should all sit down for this."

The group found seats. Serena spoke clearly, "As you know, my mother is dead. I am now the Queen of Ginzuberg. I have decided it is in my best interest to--"

Darien interrupted, and taking Serena's hand said, "I've asked Serena to marry me."

Serena looked at Darien and responded, "And I said yes."

Malcolm sensed something wasn't right, "I don't want to sound, well, like the voice of reason, but are you sure you're not rushing into things?"

Mia looked at Malcolm, "Can't you see? They've fallen in love. You can't pick when or who you fall in love with. In the middle of all that's going on, I'm glad there's something we can be happy about."

Malcolm looked directly into Mia's blue eyes, "I know."

Serena continued, "We've decided it would be best to get married in the States."

Darien clasped Serena's hand tightly, and looked at each of his men, "What I'm about to ask you guys is something I'm asking you as a friend, not as a Captain. I have to go to the States alone. As much as I would like you each by my side, I need you to go into Ginzuberg and…"

Jake finished his sentence, "Start securing the country?"

Darien smiled, "I knew you'd understand."

Rae asked, "And what exactly will we do? It's our country too."

Serena said, "The Nazis know your faces and will be looking for. After all, you're the next in line to the throne. You girls will accompany me to the States. We will be safer and more effective there."

Amy looked up sadly, "We're leaving Ginzuberg?"

Zach put his arm around her, "Don't worry, we'll keep it safe for you."

Mia had not broken eye contact with Malcolm, "Darien will give you the letter from the Queen. You can use it as a safe passage into the castle. Go to Art, he was one of the Queen's advisors and tell him who sent you. He will help you start organizing things."

Jake looked at Darien, "You know, I always thought I would be there for your wedding day."

The other men nodded, agreeing. Darien shook his head sadly. He wished that too. Mia looked around, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Everyone looked at her strangely and the young woman continued, "It may not be binding, but I think Darien's men have every right to be at their friend's wedding."

Rae caught on, "What are we waiting for?"

Nick picked up on things, and declared, "I've seen it done a few times. I'll officiate."

Serena smiled, and with tears in her eyes said, "Mia, will you be my maid of honor?"

Mia smiled the same smile, with shining tears of her own, "I'd be happy to!"

Darien looked at Malcolm, who nodded smiling at his Captain, an unspoken agreement that Malcolm would serve as Best Man.

In a matter of minutes the group had assembled and the impromptu wedding had begun. Amy had gathered flowers and Lita had escorted Serena down the "aisle." Nick, with as much importance as he could muster, began the ceremony. Mia looked up and saw that Malcolm was staring at her. She blushed, but listened to the vows as she looked at him. Nick was coming up on the part when he would tell Darien to kiss his bride, when Serena realized it would be her very first kiss with her "husband." Although this wedding was in no way binding, Serena felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked back at her friends, who by now, all had tears running down their faces.

"…you may now kiss the bride."

Darien leaned down and softly kissed Serena on the lips. In that moment, the Crystal flared silver. There was a blinding light and the remaining memories of their past lives shot through the Senshi and Shitennou. For what seemed like millennia, no one could speak. The collective events of what happened on the Moon so many years ago was a lot to process. Not only did the group have to come to terms with what had happened in the past, they had to somehow merge their past selves with their present ones.

Darien uttered, "I was reborn here...to meet you again...Serenity."

"Endymion!"

Slowly, each of the young men and women bowed low before their former regents.

Mia whispered, "And so, our true Princess is... We were reborn here to protect the Princess."

Malcolm stated heavily, "We are reincarnated to search for our master and Prince...Endymion."

Serena looked unbelieving at Darien, "I remember now, all about you...Endymion, my dearly beloved. You were the first royal Prince of the Earth. There was no one greater or stronger. I remember the happy times we had before we were reborn - when the earth was still one nation and the Moon was still one kingdom as well. I am the Silver Millenium's last heir, Princess Serenity."

Mia looked directly at Malcolm, and asked with a wavering voice, "How could you?"

Malcolm looked at the other men, before answering, "We didn't."

"Then who was out there on the battlefield, your evil twins?" Rae spat.

Zach tried to explain, "It was right before the wedding—"

_Pictures began to flash through the mind of the Shitennou. Images of Endymion fallen and bleeding, horrific scenes of their senshi, the Moon Kingdom and Earth in total chaos. In short, everything they had worked for was going to be just a very distant memory._

_"This is what is going to happen if you don't submit to me. Your Prince, fallen and dead, your beautiful senshi tortured and raped before being killed slowly. Both kingdoms in flames and ruin. It's your choice Shitennou. Give me your energy, your minds, or see this future become reality!"_

_The men, even in their trance, reached out to draw strength from each other. They desperately wrestled to get control of their minds. Yet, the answer had already been given from deep in their subconscious. Yes…the Shitennou were men of honor and would give their lives for those they loved, even if it meant their own deaths. The Darkness grinned, it was merely a matter of time, until their minds, their souls would belong to the Dark Kingdom!_

_"See your new Queen!"_

_A red haired woman in a flowing purple dress grinned evilly at them_.

Nick looked sadly at Lita, "It was only in the moment of our deaths that we realized what we had done. We failed the Prince."

Jake finished his thought, "In our dying breaths, there wasn't enough time to explain."

Rae was still outraged, "So we died at the hands of you, our husbands, and went to our own deaths thinking we had been betrayed."

Serena looked at all of them, "It was a cruel fate."

In their own revelations, everyone had forgotten what had happened to their Prince and Princess, the two people they were supposed to protect above all others – including their own lives. The famed Senshi and Shitennou had not fulfilled their duties.

Serena continued, "That's why my mother sent us here, to the future, so that we might get another chance."

Amy looked wide-eyed, "Then the fairytale was true!"

Zach looked at his former love, he was so lucky to have found her in this life, and if it meant a lifetime of making up to her what had happened on the Moon, he would. He asked to no one in particular, "But why now?"

Mina looked off into the distance; "The Prince and Princess have been reunited…how appropriate that it is on Earth."

That inside joke got a chuckle out of Serena and Darien, and even Malcolm cracked a smiled. The royalty's courtship had taken off, when Serena, no, Princess Serenity, had been sent to the Earth for safeguard while the senshi had made sure the Moon was safe. Jake asked, "So what now?"

Rae scoffed, "What do you mean? We go ahead with the plan as scheduled. We've got to get Queen Serena to safety."

Serena looked at her now husband, "Well, considering the circumstances…"

Mia caught on, "No. No way, Serena. We don't know if these powers we have are going to last or even where they came from. We don't live on the Moon any longer, we live on Earth and you are the Queen of a country in the twentieth century."

Serena looked royally pissed off, but her advisors were doing exactly what they were supposed to do. Amy nodded, agreeing with Mia and Rae, "Serena, you don't know the power of the Crystal yet or how to use it. What if you accidentally cause more trouble? Let the Shitennou go in the country first. There are many ways of helping Ginzuberg."

The word had slipped out before Amy had even realized it.

Malcolm walked over and took a knee before Darien and Serena, "Please go to safety, Prince and Princess. Let us try and right the wrong we were responsible for in our past lives."

The other men followed. The soldiers were still trying to come to terms with what had happened…they felt doubly terrible. Not only had they been the cause of the death of their former loves, but also hadn't been there to protect their Prince from his death.

Darien looked down at his four generals. He had always felt an unexplainable brotherhood and kinship with his men and now knew that it went further than serving together. How cruel a fate that he would have to part from his most trusted friends now, after they had only really found each other. He knew he and Serena would be safer in the States, but still hated leaving his newly reunited team.

It was sensitive Zach who spoke for all of them, "We will meet again."

Amy tried to choke back a sob, "In this life?"

Serena took a calming breath, "We have to part company. No doubt the Nazis are trying to locate all of us. I know it's not much, but I'll give you each five minutes before we leave."

* * *

Malcolm didn't want to waste any time…too much had passed already; he grabbed Mia's hand and led her behind a tree. There was something about knowing his past that clarified things. Mia's hand raised itself, almost unconsciously to Malcolm's face, "You look so different without long hair, but I still should have recognized you…Kunzite."

Malcolm got down on one knee in front of the blonde duchess. He reached out for her hand, "Mia…my Mina...I'm so sorry."

"I know. I am too."

"I—what? Why are you sorry?"

"Malcolm, we killed each other. There were two people there that day. Given the circumstances, you did what you had to do. I would have done the same."

Malcolm couldn't believe the poise Mia was showing. Others may describe her as blonde and ditsy, but Malcolm knew underneath it all, Mia's heart beat with the strength of a true warrior. He said, "Promise me something."

Mia was already tearing up. She'd had enough goodbyes this week to last her entire life. She answered in a wavery voice, "Yes?"

"Wait for me."

"What do you mean?"

"When all this is over, I want you by my side…permanently."

"That depends on who you are asking. Is it Princess Mina, Sailor Venus, or Mia?"

"Mia…just Mia, no titles, no past. Just the girl who I landed on in the middle of the night."

Mia got on her knees and joined Malcolm in a kiss that answered his question.

* * *

If the others were surprised at the speed with which the normally stoic Malcolm had left the scene, they didn't let on. Jake followed Malcolm's lead and grabbed Rae's delicate hand.

"But—"

"Let me talk first, firefly."

Rae grumpily nodded, but raised her amethyst eyes to meet his blue ones.

"There are no words for me to express how sorry I am for what happened in the past."

"That's for sure…"

"I thought we agreed _I_ would talk first?"

"You decided—"

Jake put a finger on Rae's red lips, "Listen, Rae. A man learns a few things running around the forest with Nazis chasing him. I know we haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other, but I was hoping…"

Rae asked softly, "Yes?"

"I know we haven't had a lot of time together in this life, but if you can find it in your heart, wait for me."

Rae smiled, this was territory she knew, "What do you mean?"

Jake sighed, and remembered one of the things he loved so much about his fiery Princess, she challenged him in ways no other woman did. He took a deep breath, "I know when you go to the States, men will be following you everywhere. But, will you wait for me and be my sweetheart?"

Rae knew what he was asking, "I will on one condition…"

"Anything."

"I ask the same of you. Be faithful to me."

Jake swept Rae up in a searing kiss that would give them both something to remember in the weeks ahead.

* * *

Zach walked away from Darien and Serena. He didn't have the same confidence that the other men had…especially when it came to the beautiful and intelligent Amy. He looked over his shoulder and locked with two sad sapphire eyes. He took a deep breath and held out his hand…Amy got up and took it.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

Zach was more tongue tied than usual, he found the silence growing longer and longer. He took a breath and asked, "So, what do you think the Crystal is made of?"

Amy looked at him strangely; obviously, she had been expecting something different to come out of his mouth, "I'm not sure. I'm hoping Darien can arrange a lab for me to study it in."

Zach could hear the seconds ticking away. He blurted out, "There are some good things about our memories."

"Such as?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

Amy smiled shyly, "In the library."

Zach rubbed his hair, "You know…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe when this is all over, you can show me Ginzuberg's library."

"I'd like that."

For two such intelligent people, not many words had to be said. They each understood what the other was saying, without saying a word at all.

* * *

Lita left the clearing muttering something about ex-boyfriends. Nick had no choice but to run after her. He got close enough and grabbed her arm. The tall brunette spun around and looked down.

"Up here."

Lita had gotten so used to looking at down at people when she was talking to them, it was weird to lift her eyes and look up. With her long fingers she wrapped one hand around the collar of his now tattered uniform.

"I liked you better with long hair."

"Tell me about it. I almost didn't recognize Malcolm and myself… Do you still cook?"

Lita said, "Maybe."

"I would do anything for one of your pastries."

"What makes you so sure that's my specialty?"

His dark brown eyes locked with her emerald green ones and said seriously, "Some things never change."

* * *

Darien looked down at his new bride, "Serenity…"

Serena couldn't hide her feelings any longer, "Endymion!"

Their embrace was one of the sweetest she had ever known. Daren laughed into her pale blonde hair.

Serena looked up at him, "What?"

"Still sure this isn't a love match?"

Serena giggled as he swept her up in a circle.

* * *

Five minutes passed by too quickly – the couples made their way slowly back to Serena and Darien. Serena looked at her friends, "It's time to transform."

The girls nodded, they knew why.

Holding aloft their pens, they shouted:

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

The transformations started, and the former Shitennou could only look on in amazement. In their former lives, only Kunzite had been fortunate enough to glimpse his senshi's transformation. Within a minute, all of the girls were clad in their revealing fuku. The girls shared a grin. Serena glowed silver and was wearing her Silver Millennium dress. The girls formed a circle around Darien and linked hands.

Darien looked at his men, "Guard the country, and yourselves. We'll see you soon!"

Their Captain nodded at Serena, who nodded at the girls, "Alright, let's all concentrate on the same place."

Well traveled young women, Serena and her court had traveled to New York on a number of occasions. Serena always made sure the trip included a visit to the Statue of Liberty. The Princess claimed she always felt safe under the towering female representation of safety and liberty. With one voice they shouted out, "Sailor Transport Power!"

Their circle glowed and they were gone, leaving the Shitennou alone again.

* * *

_AN: As always, I LOVE hearing your thoughts – please review!_


	6. Meet the Parents

_AN: I do not own these characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Parents**

_"So she said what's the problem, baby?  
What's the problem I don't know?  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it..._

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love."_

_**- Accidentally in Love, Counting Crows**_

Mia sensed herself traveling swiftly over water and then almost as suddenly as they started moving, the group was brought to a jarring stop. Mia's eyes tried to blink open as she bordered on consciousness – fighting the weight of her eyes, but the strain was too great. As much as she wanted to stay awake for her Princess, the journey had been too taxing on her system.

* * *

Nearby, Darien looked around and smiled when he spotted the familiar figure. Looking up at the great statue, Lady Liberty, he offered up a small prayer of thanks that he had returned safely to his home country. They had somehow managed to transport themselves to a more remote spot on the historic island. Checking off "safety" on his mental check list, he looked around and realized his traveling companions were passed out around him. He quickly ran to Serena's side and found she was breathing lightly, but had a normal pulse. Darien checked each of Serena's court, and found them in the same condition.

Darien sat back a moment and tried not to get angry at himself. Where was his ability to lead? What had come over him?

Minutes...hours...days ago, he wasn't sure; he was in Ginzuberg, now he was sitting in New York.

Gritting his teeth together, he noted first and foremost, they needed a secure place to begin operations. Knowing that the U.S. government would be more interested in Serena's mysterious and powerful Crystal than her, he wouldn't seek refuge on a military base. Furthermore, it would be next to impossible to explain how he had managed to leave the country and come into the States without anyone noticing. Darien knew his best option would be to go to the sprawling Shields estate in northern New York.

_How to get the girls there?_

Darien glanced at the Crystal hanging from Serena's neck.

_We are connected...perhaps it could work..._

No. The jewel was hers exclusively and he would let her decide where and when it would be used. In a move to settle himself, Captain Shields took Serena in his arms and willed her to wake up. He felt a warm glow and some sort of energy transfer occur. Serena slowly blinked her large silver blue eyes open and smiled up at him.

He kissed her hand and said gently, "My Queen..."

Serena looked around her and sat up with a start realizing her friends were passed out cold around her. Darien held her tight and whispered, "They're fine."

As he hugged her close, Serena's form changed from Moon Princess to her regular self. As she changed form, the girls' fukus were replaced by the clothes they had been wearing for the past week. Darien watched Serena's face. She was struggling with what she had asked of her friends and the consequences of leaving her country. For most teenagers, they might have sat down and refused to go any further, but this Queen was made of sterner stuff. She looked at Darien, took a deep breath, and said, "Maybe we should've thought this thing through a little more."

"You're safe here, that's what matters," he assured her.

"How exactly are we going to explain our sudden appearances?"

Darien smiled faintly, "I thought we would go to my family's estate and plan our attack from there. No one knows your here and most of the world thinks you're dead. I'd say it will be pretty easy."

"Do you...is there anyone you have to report to?"

"Not just yet," he answered, still thinking of how to deal with that particular problem.

There was something in his voice that made Serena pause, but she decided not to press the issue. Instead, as her heart pounded, she heard words echo in her ears. She stood up slowly, clutched the Crystal, and as if in a trance, whispered, "Moon Healing Activation!"

A silver glow radiated from the Crystal and washed over the girls. They started stirring almost immediately. Mia came awake first and looked up, sighted Lady Liberty, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Once sorted, Rae flirted shamelessly with the old man running the ferry and managed to get the group to Battery Park for free, just as the city was waking up. Darien dashed into a bank to secure funds for their journey. Amy, ever curious, picked up a discarded newspaper and was immediately engrossed in the headlines.

On a nearby bench, Mia commented, "I'm not even sure what day it is."

Amy consulted the paper, then announced, "If this paper is a day old, then we arrived on the same day we left. Transporting only took a few minutes."

As the quiet girl looked back at the paper, she inhaled sharply.

An empathetic Rae asked, "What's the story, Ames?"

With her sea blue eyes shimmering with tears, he answered, "The Queen is officially dead and we are all presumed dead!"

Lita cracked her knuckles and promised, "Well, just wait and see what happens when they find out we're alive!"

A beeping car caught their attention - Darien had returned with a rental. Within the day, the group had made their way to the Shields estate. As they jumped out to stretch from their long ride, Serena looked down and wished they had taken the time to buy some new clothes. She wasn't about to make a very good first impression on her new in-laws to be.

Darien paused at the front of the long drive that marked the beginning to the property, and the girls got their first look at the Shields estate. It was a large Tudor mansion with immaculate gardens, an enormous fountain, and stables at the rear.

"Welcome to 'The Kingdom.'"

Even though the young women lived in a fabulous palace in their home country, they were still properly impressed by the enormity of the Shields estate.

Mia was struck by the humor of the situation and giggled, "You guys are going to be the world's richest couple!"

Serena looked over at the blonde and rolled her eyes, "Mia – there are more important things going on right now."

Darien nodded, "Agreed. So, just so we're clear, here's the story we're going to tell my parents. I was ordered by the government to keep you safe and out of sight until a future date. However," Darien paused to look and smile at Serena, "I didn't plan on falling in love in the process. We'll make no mention of the Crystal, my men, or anything that went on in the forest. There is no need to complicate things."

Serena continued, "When we think enough time has gone by – Darien will elaborately propose and we will all go back to the city for a quick civil ceremony."

Amy, always a stickler for details, asked, "Umm...Serena, you aren't a U.S. citizen, I'm sure there's going to be all kinds of red tape—"

The senshi of Love interrupted, "Amy, Amy, Amy. This is _true love_ we're talking about, not to mention Serena is regent of a country. She can pretty much do as she pleases."

The regent in question looked at her court, "And this regent has her country in mind. So, during our very short engagement, I'm guessing my new in-laws will want to have some big, lavish reception in our honor."

Darien agreed, "My parents run in very influential circles...all the most important people in the country will be there."

Rae looked at Darien, "Are you sure your parents are going to do what you say?"

Darien smiled and responded, "This is exactly what they raised me for. The Shields' have been using their name and power for generations to get their way. I'm a late bloomer!"

Everyone shared a nervous laugh and walked up to the house. Someone on the staff must have alerted the elder Shields' that their son had returned. Ever since his acceptance to West Point and appointments in the military, Eleanor and Jonathan Shields knew to accept their son whenever and wherever he made an appearance. They always kept a full wardrobe of fashionable clothes prepared, from riding attire to formal evening wear, ready for their son. His room was kept clean and available, should he require it. When he had started driving, they also kept his favorite automobile maintained for his rare and impromptu visits.

Walking in the front door, Darien gave his father a rousing hug and kissed his mother on the cheek. While Darien had brought home school chums before, and even a girlfriend or two, he had never brought home five women at one time. Seeing the shocked look on their faces, Darien smiled and began introductions, "Mom and Dad, may I present Queen Serena I of Ginzuberg and her court, the Duchesses Mia, Rae, Lita, and Amy."

Of an older, more sophisticated school, Eleanor dropped a curtsy and Jonathan bowed deeply.

Serena blushed red, and stammered, "Please don't do that on my behalf."

Eleanor walked over and took Serena's small hands in her own, "Just like Selena... We were so sorry to hear about your mother, dear, but are pleased to know you are very much alive. As your mother may have told you, we were good friends many years ago. Why, we even visited you at the palace and it is our honor to have you here at our home," Eleanor took a breath and continued, "Now, I'm sure you girls are tired from your journey. Would you like to freshen up? I'm not sure what exactly we have in the way of young ladies clothing, but let me worry about that. Alfred?"

If the elder Shields' had any questions as to why the royalty of Ginzuberg was in their foyer, they were too well bred to ask. Alfred, the butler, appeared and completely unfazed by the royalty, asked in clipped tones, "Your Highness? Ladies? Please follow me."

Serena and the girls were delighted to find immaculate guest rooms had been prepared. Alfred showed an exquisitely decorated pink room with a single bed to Serena, "For the Queen? I believe your mother joined us on more than one occasion and used this very room."

Mia spoke up, "If it's possible, we would like a room with two beds for Serena."

Alfred nodded calmly and continued down the hall, Mia explained, "Starting now, we're on a rotating guard duty. I will take tonight. One of us should be with Serena at all times."

The others nodded. Then Rae spoke up smiling, "If no one minds, I will take the single room for tonight."

Hearing no complaints, the raven haired priestess practically skipped off to her room.

Alfred called after her, "Dinner will be served at 7 o'clock this evening."

With Lita and Amy settled in the room next door, Mia and Serena flopped themselves on their comfy beds. Mia looked across at Serena, glad to see her smiling and queired, "You know, Serena, it's been a long time since we were alone together. Are you really okay?"

The new regent looked out the window, which overlooked the extensive stables. Darien was walking with his parents in the gardens. She replied, "Being the Queen means certain responsibilities to your people. In times of war, a royal's worth can be tested, but I can take pride in my mother's death. I'm sure she did everything possible for the safety of her people. Everything I do now is a tribute to her legacy."

"And Darien?" Mia was curious.

Serena blushed, "Don't you mean, 'Endymion?'"

"Is that how you see him?"

Serena sighed, "I'll admit, it's a little confusing, but there are more important things going on. However, I have to admit, having him in my life somehow completes me in a way I didn't know was possible."

Mia picked up a brush and began stroking her long hair, "It's weird, but somehow, I think knowing what's happened in the past and having those memories has made us stronger."

"How do you mean?"

"I just think we know what's really important. We have a better understanding of ourselves. Life is more precious. What we know and treasure can be taken away at a moment's notice."

Serena grinned, "Are you sure this has nothing to do with the appearance of a certain silver haired soldier?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I hope everything does work out this time."

* * *

Darien looked up to see Serena smiling down at him from a window. He waved up at her.

Eleanor asked gently, "Son, should I even begin to wonder how, or why?"

"Sorry Mom, I can't tell you, I'm under orders, but let me say, your country appreciates your help."

His mother knew when not to press a subject and commented, "She looks just like her mother did at that age."

Jonathan nodded, and then laughed, "Can you believe we have a Queen staying with us?"

Eleanor agreed, "The Vanderbilts are going to be so jealous!"

Jonathan asked, "This wouldn't be any more than a mission, would it?"

_Actually Dad, she's my long lost love from centuries ago. We've already had a ceremony, and I'm now the King of Ginzuberg...  
_

Instead, Darien winked at his dad and didn't respond.

* * *

In the dense forest, the men knew what they had to do. Malcolm began a fast paced march back in the direction of the Ginzuberg palace. There was no need for words. This mission, whether they wanted to admit it or not, was now very personal. With the thoughts of the crimes they had committed in their former lives fresh in their heads, there was an urgency to start a resistance in Ginzuberg as soon as possible.

Malcolm's thoughts drifted to a special blonde, he hoped she would remain true to her words. He thought about the sensation that the "missing, presumed dead" royalty were going cause and wished he would be there to see it.

* * *

The girls knew the whereabouts of the Queen of Ginzuberg would not stay hidden for long. In these times, any news that was not war related was welcomed as a happy diversion and their story was one of the best. Darien's parents were forced to hire security to keep prying reporters out of their estate. Through a few well intentioned phone calls, Eleanor had slept to a few close friends (and gossips) that the new Queen had shown up at her doorstep. Now that the world knew where the Queen's whereabouts, Mia and the girls were diligent in keeping someone on guard duty 24 hours a day. They were not naive enough to think that Nazi influence had not crossed the Atlantic.

Amy had leaked a press release that had been picked up by wires around the globe. The girls had been up the better part of a night crafting and carefully wording the article. They wanted the maximum effect. Mia, fashionable girl that she was, also chose what Serena would wear for the picture to accompany the article. It was a beautiful, flowing white dress - conservative and very regal. Mia looked at the dress critically, white stood for peace and, as the blonde smiled to herself, brides always wear white.

* * *

_Clipping from New York Times:_

_Upstate New York, USA. The Queen of Ginzuberg is resting peacefully with her most trusted advisors at a family friend's estate in upstate New York after narrowly escaping the Nazi invasion of her country. Her Royal Highness, Queen Serena I, was devastated to hear about the loss of her mother (HRH Queen Selena II), but made this statement, "While I deeply mourn the loss of my mother, I am comforted by the fact that I know she did everything within her power to protect my nation. As my mother's daughter, I will take up her cause and do whatever is within my ability to rid my country of the evil that is now occupying it. I look forward to meeting with the leaders of those nations that might be able to provide aid."_

Now, all the girls had to do was wait and see what those leaders would do. Serena felt it was inevitable the United States would enter the war.

On the romance rumor tactic, things were also progressing. It was easy to convince Darien's parents and all of the household staff that Serena and Darien were falling in love. Mia recognized all the signs that the couple was truly infatuated with each other: the shared looks, the constant need to be around each other, the romantic whispering... Mia was frustrated knowing that a certain soldier, given the chance, would be showering her with the same affection.

* * *

Within a matter of days, the Shields estate was being inundated with requests and invitations to polo matches, teas, dances and overwhelming number of letters of families that would be "delighted to give a reception in honor of the Queen."

"And present their very unmarried sons…" said sarcastic Rae, "It might as well be written after all the polite shit."

Mia smiled, adding, "They've never survived the European aristocracy like we have. This will be a cake walk for us. We've been fending off suitors since we could walk."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Remember when we had to get 'info' out of that Belgium duke?"

Mia looked unfazed, but grinned wickedly, "It was all in the name of politics."

The girls had gathered in Serena and Mia's room, which they were using as their base. A week had quickly slipped by and Serena was anxious to get things started so that she could begin saving her country. The Queen was scouring the stack of invitations and the room resembled a small florists shop. Somehow, one of the fashion magazines had discovered an article in which a young Serena described her love of roses.

Lita flipped through some of the cards, "Obviously, we have to chose our first event carefully. It has to be something the most amount of people will attend. While there are rumors of you and Darien, no one has seen it personally."

Mia continued, "When people see the two of you together, they will support you as a couple. Which is exactly what we need."

The girls continued looking through the stack, trying to find the perfect soiree to let the world know Captain Darien Shields and HRH Queen Serenity were officially an item. Finally, they found the perfect invitation – an upcoming BBQ and ball given in honor of the nation's Independence Day. Influential politicians from all over the States would be in attendance.

* * *

Darien was taking a meeting of his own. He was in his garage; not only a place to store his cars, but beneath the rows of magnificent and antique automobiles was small safe room. It was in this place he was meeting with a higher ranking officer. Darien was trying to keep his cool as the General yelled at him.

"Just how in the hell did you get here?" The General demanded.

"Well sir, I walked downstairs and you see, here I am," Darien answered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Captain. How did you manage to get a regent of a country, but her entire court out of Europe and here to your estate?" The General's agitation was palpable.

"Private jet, sir."

"What?"

"I rented one. It was less of a risk to Queen Serenity and her court. I used my own funds, sir, not the taxpayers money."

"This is not time for semantics or private school pranks, Shields."

"Yes, sir."

The General paced nervously, "I know you're a hot shot, but who are you kidding? How did you get past customs?"

"With the young women in disguise and presumed dead, we were easily able to bribe our way out of the country."

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about your men? What about your original mission?" asked the General, almost afraid of the answer since Darien's story had been so strange from the start.

"They have returned to Ginzuberg to begin laying the foundation to disable Nazi communica—"

"They what?! Do mean to tell me that soldiers in the _United States Army_ are going to be responsible for starting a Resistance in Ginzuberg?!" The General yelled, then muttered. "The President is not going to like this."

"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear, or do you want me to tell you the truth?"

The older man sighed deeply and replied, "Even though the United States has not declared war on Germany?"

"A matter of time, sir." Darien answered respectively, "My men have been thoroughly trained in diplomacy. They will not give themselves away as Americans."

"Do they know the real reason why you went into the country?"

Darien shook his head, "No. On the chance we were captured, I did not want them to have that information."

"So, you went in..."

"Look, I'm not going to explain myself. I sensed we would have a chance to look for the jewel while the country was in upheaval. On our way to the Palace, we found the court and Her Highness. What was I supposed to do?"

The General walked away, shaking his head. Then he turned suddenly and spat at Darien, "This girl – she's done something to you, hasn't she?"

Darien thought for a moment, but decided it was probably best to keep quiet about Serena's abilities. There had to be some way of getting through this interrogation with diplomacy in tact. The General was calming down. His commanding officer asked quietly, "And any sign of the jewel?"

Darien paused for the slightest second, before saying, "No, sir. None of the young women have seen or ever heard of it."

The General heard the pause, but chose not to acknowledge it. Darien was hiding something, but the General needed to know what it was and why he was hiding it.

* * *

Four nights later the girls got ready for the party. Mia was upset she couldn't find anything remotely resembling a tiara for her Queen.

Serena looked at her fellow blonde and said diplomatically, "It really doesn't matter, I promise, we'll recover the jewels of Ginzuberg one day."

The party was an overwhelming success. It was the distraction the citizens of the United States had been looking for. At this ball, there was not only a visiting monarch, but also her entire court. The girls were each wearing their signature colors. Long ago, when they had first starting attending balls and state affairs, they had all flocked towards gowns in certain colors. Darien's mother had called specific designers and had _haute coture_ gowns sent directly to the house. Mia was pleased with her wispy yellow dress that complemented her golden hair. Rae looked gorgeous in a stunning, tightly cut red dress. It was just long enough not to be indecent. Amy looked positively pretty in her blue, full skirted dress and Lita took everyone's breath away in an enchanting emerald gown. Serena had opted for a long, white Grecian style dress that enhanced her aristocratic air, and would start a new trend as soon as pictures from the party were released.

Serena hoped somehow images from the event would manage to make their way to Ginzuberg. It would be wonderful to give her citizens hope.

Darien smiled as he looked at Serena and her court.

_If only my men were here to see it… _

The Captain looked away, pain etched on his face. They had given up so much for him. He would never be able to repay it all. Serena saw the emotion and joined him, asking with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of my men…"

"I'm sure they're fine. They will look out for each other just as my court would do," she replied, trying to calm his worries.

Darien smiled down at Serena. They were making it easy for the rumors to start flying about a budding romance. While the Queen had tried not to play favorites throughout the night, she often found Darien at her side.

The girls busied themselves chatting up politicians, enlightening them on the many natural resources Ginzuberg was home to, trying to find any connection they could between the two countries. Eleanor and Jonathan had helped out immensely by giving the girls a crash course in who controlled what in American politics. They knew it was a matter of time before the United States entered this horrible war on the side of the Allies, and were happy to try and get things started.

At the end of the night, the entire Team Ginzuberg met in the Shields' expansive kitchen for a recap. Cook had whipped up some delicious delicacies for everyone to munch on. Darien's parents were now full members of the team. They had shown their worth tonight by dividing and conquering in a number of ways. Eleanor had commented to a number of the party goers how excited she would be to see her son happily married. Mrs. Shields had personally assured people this was not politically motivated, but a love match.

The girls' main objective of the evening was to try and somehow arrange a meeting between Serena and someone in the President's office.

Serena, mouth full of pie, asked, "So, where are we?"

Mia spoke, "We're doing very well. Each of us has made contact with our assigned Senators or military personnel. As discussed, we purposely went after those families with eligible sons in order to arrange for more personal meetings in the near future."

Jonathan put his head in his hands, "They probably never knew what hit them."

Amy addressed the group, "The Darien/Serena intrigue is going very well. I expect to see a blurb in many of the papers tomorrow."

Rae added, "We all agree that we can go ahead with the plan after a few more social appearances."

Eleanor and Jonathan exchanged a look. They had been brought on to Team Ginzuberg, but had been kept in the dark about the upcoming nuptials.

Eleanor asked innocently, "And what plan would that be?"

This was going to happen sooner or later. Darien glanced quickly at Serena, who smiled warmly at him, before telling his parents, "Well, don't think of it as losing a son, so much as gaining a daughter," as he put his arms around Serena.

Eleanor was speechless. Jonathan managed to speak, "I'll assume this is the one part of the plan that has not been politically determined? Shields men have always married for love."

Serena said shyly, "It did start out that way…but, now…I can't imagine my life with anyone but your son."

* * *

The soldiers were making progress in Ginzuberg. Malcolm and company had made contact with Uncle Art. With the letter as a reference, and quick version of the story (minus all their past lives on the Moon), Art was easily brought on board. The American soldiers slipped covertly into life in the capital city.

Uncle Art turned out to be Artemis, aformer advisor to Queen Selena. He instructed the men where they could find stores of hidden supplies and who their best allies would be in the country. None of the men believed they could wage an all out battle against the Nazi soldiers, but they would do their best to slow down progress. Malcolm, Jake, Zach, and Nick worked quickly and without rest.

During the third week of their tireless work, Art called a meeting. In a secret room near the Palace he threw down a newspaper. There they were...the royal court of the Ginzuberg in their finest.

Art asked diplomatically, "I have trusted all of you implicitly. I haven't once questioned your motives or actions. However, I must know what the plans are."

Zach scrutinized the picture, looking closely at Amy, _she's beautiful…_ "The original idea was that the girls would infiltrate American politics."

Malcolm grabbed the newspaper and looked at Mia, stunning and beautiful, "In addition to rallying support through legal venues, Darien and Serena are to be married."

Art looked blankly at the group, "The Queen is taking a husband?"

Jake smiled, "Yup. And a Yank to boot."

Art sat down heavily and pressed a tired hand to the bridge of his nose, "I hope she knows what she's doing. I hope you all do."

Nick clapped Art on the back and said grandly, "Don't worry, old sport, once the two are married they will become America's golden couple and our great armed forces will be here before you can say 'Ginzuberg.'"

* * *

Now that they had been properly introduced to society, Serena and the girls began attending as many events as possible. Sometimes by themselves, sometimes as a group, it didn't seem to matter. Everyone had been buzzing about what they could do to help the Ginzu cause. Serena had a definite charm about her and with her youth, people were lining up and becoming vocal about wanting to officially enter the war and help.

_Clipping, New York Times (Society pages)_

_The visiting regent of Ginzuberg sparked rumors of an engagement as she turned up to a recent tea with a stunning diamond on her left hand. Onlookers noted she was "more radiant than usual." When asked if the ring had any significance, HRH Serena I blushed and refused to answer, however, friends of Mrs. Eleanor Shields say the society matron is delighted at the match. Eleanor Shields (nee McWhorter) caused a similiar scene in her own deb days when she married the firmly ensonced bachelor, Johnathan Shields shortly after they were introduced._

_Will her Serena follow the trend? Keep reading._

_

* * *

_

Two weeks after their initial ball, the girls had taken up residence at the Shields' New York City brownstone near Central Park in New York City, so they could prepare for the upcoming nuptials and make their presence known in the city. In the week leading up to the big day, the plan usually went as follows: one of the girls would call and "accidentally" tell one of the reporters where Darien and Serena might be dining that evening. Once there, Serena would usually throw the press a patriotic quote; "I love dining in the States. I can only hope one day soon my people will be enjoying the same freedoms you Americans have." Then she would look lovingly at Darien (looking dashing in his dress uniform) and pose for a picture. Young women around the country were getting behind Queen Serena and her cause. She was intelligent, royalty, and dating one of the nation's most attractive young men.

Eleanor was busy behind the scenes - meeting with old friends, designers, and anyone who had influence. The patron Shields hinted at an expedited wedding date, dropping hints to hairdressers, "In today's unsure times, what do they have to wait for? Also, I've never seen a couple more in love." Serena and the girls were amazed by Darien's mother. Neither she nor her husband once got caught up in the fact that their only son was about to become the regent of an entire country.

As for the wedding itself, only family and Serena's court would attend, but they would leak some romantic pictures of the ceremony to certain media outlets. Mia could feel they were closing in on their target. They had worked their way through Senators and were closing in on some of the advisors to the President. She hoped everything would culminate in a meeting with FDR that resulted in the full military support of the United States.

Not too bad for a group of girls who weren't allowed to legally drink...

* * *

It was the day before the wedding was scheduled. As the unofficial maid of honor, Mia had booked a day at the leisurely spa and a surprise trip to a designer wedding dress shop. The girls were enjoying their moments together. Everyone had been completely busy during the past few days taking meetings and guarding Serena, they hadn't all been collectively together in some time. Even though Serena had already chosen a beautiful white Dior suit to wear to the judge's chambers the following day, Mia thought that trying on the gowns couldn't hurt anyone. The bridal shop mistress was happy to comply with the visiting royalty. She had closed down the store for the afternoon so the girls would have the place to themselves.

The girls were settling in for tea when Amy sighed deeply.

Lita asked, "What's the matter, Ames?"

Amy looked at Serena, who looked beautiful in an exquisite wedding gown she was modeling and said, "I was just remembering the last time we were all getting ready for a wedding..."

The multiple wedding on the Moon had been such a joyous occasion – full of love, family, friends and promise. The girls had had no idea of the horrors that were about to fall upon them or their kingdom.

Mia teared up and admitted, "I never told anyone this, but why not now? It was a lifetime ago."

Serena sat next to her, "What happened?"

_…It was now Venus's turn. The marriage ceremony for Venus was very simple, but very intense. Kunzite turned to Mina. The couple locked eyes. Time seemed to stand still… Kunzite saw their entire relationship flash before him…the first time he had seen her across the dance floor…the first time she transformed…the first time they had made love. Mina returned the loving looks…she saw the same things he did. A glimpse of the future appeared …the loving night they would share tonight…then nothing. Mina blinked. This isn't how it's supposed to be, I'm supposed to see the rest of my life with him, our children, growing old together – what's wrong! Kunzite looked at her alarmed. Mina shook herself back into his stare. Maybe it's because he's Terran. That has to be it._

Mia sighed and answered bitterly, "I never saw our future together because we didn't have one! I should've known then. Some leader I turned out to be…"

Rae said gently, "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't their fault either. We had no way of knowing."

Lita stood up and clenched her fists, "And we're sure as hell going to make sure nothing like that happens in this lifetime. Hitler is enough of a demon and we're not going to let him take control of our people or the men we love."

Everyone broke out into grins. Serena looked at Lita, "The men we love?"

"Admit it, I'm just saying what everyone else is feeling."

This was news to Serena. She had been so wrapped up in Darien, the Crystal, and the death of her mother, she hadn't recognized what had been going on. The Queen looked around the room, "This is true for all of you?"

Mia, Lita, and Rae nodded proudly. Amy blushed.

Serena suddenly started crying. Mia was already at her side, "What's wrong?"

Serena looked up and replied angrily, "It's just not fair! None of this is working out like it's supposed to! My country is under siege, my mother has been murdered, I can't get any help from other nations. I'm only seventeen, and worst of all I get to be here with Darien, getting married no less, while the former loves of your life who you just found are across the ocean in God knows what danger!"

As Serena was talking, the Crystal started glowing brighter and brighter, until there was a brilliant burst of light and suddenly there was Serena in a senshi fuku of her very own.

The girls stood staring, shocked at the transformation. Serena's fuku looked like theirs, with a slight variation, but it was amazing to see their Princess…their Queen...in this ensemble. Serena looked down at herself and said, "I am Sailor Moon."

Then she collapsed and detransformed into the wedding gown she had been wearing. The shop mistress came back to check on the girls, "Is everything okay back here?"

They could only nod speechlessly. The shop mistress left them, noting to herself what a wonderful group of friends the Queen must have…they were literally rendered speechless at the sight of her in her wedding gown.

* * *

Across town, Darien had a sudden blinding headache and looked down to see himself wearing a tuxedo, complete with top hat and cane. Almost as instantly as he was changed, he flipped back to his regular clothes.

* * *

The next day, the happy group headed for the courthouse - the ceremony was scheduled for 12:30PM. The judge, a friend of the family, was delighted to receive the happy couple in his chambers. Serena was practically glowing as she held Darien's hands and repeated the vows after the judge. Everyone was happily surprised when Darien produced a beautiful ring for Serena's delicate ring finger. Even though it was a simple ceremony, everyone was in tears by the end of it.

Following the ceremony, in one of her first official acts as Queen, Serena had announced that Darien, not a nobleman or Ginzuberg native by birth, was - effective immediately - acting King of the country. She did not want to waste time with the 'Royal Escort' title, and believed with all her heart that if something should happen to her, Darien would nobly and justly be able to lead her beloved country.

If the senshi or Shields' were equally delighted at the decision. Mia was especially proud of young Serena, and her ability to make difficult decisions on her own. The Venusian senshi had every confidence that Darien would make a fine King. Furthermore, the politically charged couple would simply _have _to to be received by the President, if nothing more than for a belated congratulations.

* * *

That night, while the royal couple celebrated their wedding night in the Bridal Suite, the girls collected in a nearby suite to discuss their plans. Mia said thoughtfully, "I know we should probably wait until we get the meeting with the President confirmed, but I think it's time for us to return. Darien will have to watch her by himself. Our country needs us."

Amy nodded, "I agree."

Rae looked out the window, "How do you think she will take it?"

Mia smiled, "Judging by yesterday's outburst, I'd say she's the most protected out of any of us."

The girls couldn't help but agree. The most recent version of Serena looked ready to do some serious damage before she passed out. Amy considered aloud, "I wonder what her powers are. I mean we know what ours are based on experience, but I'm curious what attacks Serena might have."

Mia answered seriously, "Hopefully, we never will have to know. I don't think it's a good sign that Serena transformed."

"Come on, girls, let's cheer up and have some champagne," Lita said as she picked up and examined a small package, "Do you think she'll like it?"

Rae winked, "I think she'll love it! She can't go around wearing a the Crystal around her neck without attracting some sort of attention, plus we all know the girl loves jewelry."

After they had secured the happy couple in their hotel room, Mia had carefully concentrated on the Crystal. Asking each of the girls to press their pens to it, they had been able to create a broach that would enclose and protect the jewel.

Mia nodded, "While we're gone, she only has Darien to protect her. If Hitler was after the Crystal, we can't be so naïve to think that the U.S. Government wouldn't want its hands on it as well. The brooch is a good way to disguise what they might be looking for."

Lita questioned, "Technically, Darien's part of the U.S. Government, do you think we can really trust him?"

Mia thought a moment before saying, "He has memories of the past as well. None of us knew that he sacrificed himself for Serena in their final moments together. I think he would do anything to keep her safe in this life. Let's give him a chance to prove himself."

* * *

It was a moonless night. Darien had pulled a few strings and gotten everyone back to the Statue of Liberty after hours. The girls transformed. It was easier now. They had been practicing in secret on the vast Shields estate and could now change forms with ease and without the need to have Serena in danger.

Serena fingered the brooch. It glowed as she held it tight. It seemed the jewel had something to say…

A distinctly female voice flowed through the girls' ears…

_Return to your homeland and save those you love. Make this lifetime count. Remember that you are royalty as well, Princesses of a different era. Use the strength of your respective planets to save the people of Ginzuberg. _

_Find the sword…and use it wisely._

Mia paused for a moment...she knew of a sword...

Serena smiled bravely at her friends, and said regally, "If there comes a time when you need me, I am with you."

The girls joined hands. They had decided to transport near the castle, find the soldiers, and then up the speed the Renaissance. With their powers and attacks, they hoped to risk as few of their people as possible. The girls joined hands and then called upon there power. "Sailor Transport Power!"

Darien and Serena were left alone in the cool night.


	7. The World's Oldest Profession

_Lemony a little more than halfway through chaper._

_AN: I do not own the characters.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6: The World's Oldest Profession**

_C'est une chanson, qui nous ressemble  
__Toi tu m'aimais et je t'aimais  
__Nous vivions tous, les deux ensemble  
__Toi que m'aimais moi qui t'aimais_

_Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment  
__Tout doucement sans faire de bruit  
__Et la mer efface sur le sable les pas des amants désunis._

_"The falling leaves drift by the window  
The autumn leaves of red and gold  
I see your lips, the summer kisses  
The sun-burned hands I used to hold_

_Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song  
But I miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall."_

**_(French lyrics by Jacques Prévert,  
English lyrics by Johnny Mercer)_**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Although Mia and the girls landed roughly in the outskirts of the capital city, they were in one piece and had returned at last to their home country. The quartet weren't nearly as winded as they had been from the last transport. In addition to practicing transforming at will, Mia had easily slipped back into her leader role and had taken drilling the girls seriously. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mia would be glad for the change. Between protecting Serena, attending social functions, planning their politics, honing their new attacks, desperately missing their soldiers, and trying to come to terms with their former lives, the senshi were usually asleep as soon as their pretty heads had hit the pillows.

Amy had calculated the best time to leave and had accurately assessed the time differences. They were not going back in time, but merely moving from one place to another. It was seven hours later in Ginzuberg than New York, and dawn was just breaking.

Lita was the first to regain her strength and stood up, helping the others, "I wouldn't say we were ready for a trip to the Moon, but altogether, I think we did okay."

The others smiled and Mia began ticking off their mental 'to do list.' After destransforming, she said bravely, "Well, senshi, this is when we prove to everyone that they should take Serena and her court seriously."

As the more 'experienced' of the four, she and Rae had volunteered for the most difficult and dangerous duty. They would go undercover to try and become mistresses to some of the top Nazi officers. Neither girl was looking forward to what might happen, but both knew it was the best way to immerse themselves within the new regime. They would be privy to information that couldn't be obtained anywhere else. She and Rae were in this together and knew they couldn't allow themselves to see Jake and Malcolm if they were going to have the strength to continue with their plans.

Standing up straight, she nodded to Amy and Lita seriously, "You _cannot_ let them know where we are or what we're doing. It could jeopardize everything. It's something we're going to have to discuss with them sometime when all this is over."

Amy asked in a concerned tone, "What if something happens to you?"

Rae said stoically, "We transform and find you, but don't worry, we're going to be fine."

The girls shared a hug before the pairs split up. Lita and Amy were going in search of the Americans, eager to add their skills to the cause. In the glow of the morning sun, the quartet parted ways, hoping against everything they would meet each other again.

* * *

Within hours, Mia and Rae had found a bordello near the Palace. Although Hitler abhorred any of his soldiers visiting 'ladies of the night,' these men were a long way from the reach of Berlin, and local establishments had seen a large upturn in business. The Madam of this particular club, Luna, was a beautiful, radiant woman with gorgeous black hair. Luna, who was just as wise as she was beautiful, recognized the girls as soon as they had entered her place and immediately whisked them to the back room.

"What do you think you're doing here? Have you two gone mad?"

Rae and Mia looked at each other. They had painstakingly changed their appearances, both sacrificing their gorgeous and recognizable locks, and exchanging their fine clothes for simple homespun.

Mia challenged Luna's questions, "Who do you think we are? You must have us confused with someone else."

Luna scoffed immediately, "I think I would recognize Princess Serena's court anywhere. You're endangering yourselves and anyone else who knows your here. If the Nazis figured out your true identities…they could hold you hostage."

"It's a sacrifice we must make for Ginzuberg," Rae answered boldly.

"You have heard what happened to the Queen, haven't you?"

Mia and Rae nodded sadly.

Luna burst out, "Then what are you doing here? Are you so naive that you don't think they'll do the same to you if they find out who you are?!"

Rae said confidently, "It's a risk we have to take."

Mia added, "Believe it or not, we're not as weak as you might think. Selena had us trained in a number of different types of combat."

Luna looked unconvinced that these girls - these teenagers - would be capable of fending off an abusive soldier or situation.

The fiery girl put her hands on her hips and asked, "So, are you going to help us or not?"

Luna thought a moment. In another lifetime, before the girls had been born, she had been a playmate of the former regent. She felt that she owed it to the fallen Queen to watch over these girls as best she could. She asked calmly, "What are your plans?"

Mia smiled demurely and said shyly, "We were forced out of our homes and came here to the city."

Rae said wickedly, "My sister and I have never known the touch of a man."

Luna, in all her years, had seen a lot of things. Still, her cheeks flamed as she thought of what these girls were willing to do. She addressed the two, "Fine, you two have proven you can act, but I still don't like this at all. I know you want to save your country, but there has to be some other way."

Mia said sharply, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Luna twisted her hands, "There have been rumors. Rumors that Serena…the Queen is to be married to a wealthy, well connected American. Surely they will come to our aid."

Rae laughed, "We just came from the wedding and unfortunately, that may take awhile still. We move faster than politics."

Mia concluded, "Listen, don't use us for regular customers. We only need to make contact with higher ranking officers. Can you agree to that?"

Luna looked out the window sighing, but nodded resolutely, "The children of this generation had to grow up too fast."

* * *

Amy and Lita moved quickly through the town, and were unconciously being drawn to where the American headquarters were. Art had set the group up above an old tavern in one of the oldest parts of the city.

The men had awoken simultaneously when the girls had touched down on Ginzuberg soil. Malcolm had quickly ordered them all to stay put, "With their recovered memories, these girls know exactly what they are doing. We will not risk our positions to ascertain their safety or objectives. I trust Mia's skills and respect her leadership. If she needs us, she will know where to find us."

The rest of the men visibly slumped. Zach took up a post at the window, while the rest of the men went about their business during the day. He waited patiently, willing his beautiful Amy to return safely to him. As the day was ending, he thought he saw a familiar figure.

Zach quickly found Malcolm, "I've spotted Amy and Lita, sir. Permission to retrieve them?"

Malcolm looked up from his maps, and nodded, "Permission granted."

Zach sprinted down the stairs and to the café he had seen Lita and Amy enter. It took all his strength and resolve not to sweep Amy up and never let her go when he saw her petite figure. Instead of embracing his love, he calmly went to the counter and ordered a coffee. He did his best to idly drink, while sapphire blue eyes stared right into his. After finishing, he stood up and left. He knew the girls were watching and would follow him when it was safe.

* * *

Malcolm paced the small room like a caged tiger. He had been interrogating Lita and Amy for hours and neither would give in. He growled impatiently, "Now tell me again, where are Rae and Mia?"

Lita, who was a master under pressure, locked her emerald eyes on Malcolm's grey ones, and answered, "I already told you. We decided it would be best if they remained behind to protect Darien and Serena."

S_omething isn't adding up. I distinctly felt Mia's presence here this morning. _

Malcolm shared a look with Jake. Jake nodded, he had felt Rae this morning.

Zack and Nick were obviously itching to get some alone time with their former loves. Malcolm addressed the girls again, "Well, I know you've both had a long day. We'll finish our discussions in the morning, however, if you do happen to remember any details that might have changed, please let me know."

Lita and Amy shared a look, _not likely_, they would take the location of Rae and Mia to the grave.

* * *

Serena and Darien were riding a ferry back to the city. Serena looked up at Darien, the wind whipping her long silvery blonde hair around her face and asked, "They'll be okay, won't they?"

"I'm sure of it."

"I just wish I knew exactly what they were planning."

Darien wrapped his arms protectively around his little wife who was shivering with cold, "We all decided it was best if we didn't know exact details. Should someone interrogate any of us, they won't be able to get anything out."

Serena nodded into Darien's broad chest. They didn't say anything for the remainder of the trip home.

* * *

Luna was showing Mia and Rae to their new room and introducing her to the rest of the girls in the brothel. The pair had already come up with their names, Venus and Mars, and were surprised to be introduced to young women known as Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

In the privacy of their room, Mia and Rae discussed their day. Rae was brushing what was left of her long raven hair, "I don't care, I think they are somehow connected to us.

The blonde rolled her eyes and answered pragmatically, "Don't you think we would've remembered them? I mean, other than the whole 'planetary' connection - what else do we have to go on?"

"I'm not sure—"

There was a knock at the door.

Mia, replied softly, "Come in, please."

Luna walked in, a pained look on her face, "Looks like you're going to get your wish sooner rather than later. An officer downstairs, has a thing for blondes… He even perked up when I said we had a Venus."

Mia took a deep breath. There was no time to prepare. Only a quick hug from Rae and a check to make sure she had her precious pen on her. The blonde duchess walked downstairs and scanned the room for the officer.

As he turned around slowly, she gulped; there, in a full Nazi uniform was Malcolm! She looked pleadingly into his eyes, but it was obvious he didn't recognize her. His grey eyes remained cool.

"She'll do."

Mia swayed and passed out… The Venusian senshi only blacked out for a few seconds. The first face she saw when she awoke was the concerned look of…Uranus, was that her name? The woman with short blond hair and raging blue eyes looked over her and spoke in a low, almost masculine voice, "Get up. You're stronger than that!"

Mia's cerulean eyes opened wide, it hadn't been a bad dream, Malcolm, or whoever he was still standing there, leering down at her. He looked over at Luna, "If she's not strong enough…"

_I'll show you who's strong enough… _

Mia launched herself up and spoke up quickly, "I'm sorry, sir. I haven't had much to eat today. Please…"

The Malcolm doppelganger looked her over, "Fine. Come with me."

Mia allowed herself to be drug along.

_This is not happening…_

It was like a replay of every bad memory from her past life. Mia remembered the horror her past self felt when Kunzite had marched across the field with a look of murder on his eyes. This man had the bearing and coldness of the changed Kunzite. As they exited the brothel, the man looked her over again, his eyes stopping appreciatively at certain places on her anatomy. He barked in German, "You can call me Herr Kunsen."

"As you wish," Mia said demurely.

She followed him mutely though the Palace…through her home. It was definitely not the way she remembered things. Seeing her beloved Palace in its present condition was enough to make her choke back tears. Herr Kunsen led her to, ironically, her former bedroom and pushed her roughly onto the bed. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen next. She kept her eyes squinted closed, tears leaking through her long lashes, but what she was waiting for never came.

"You will stay here."

His boots clicked as he walked briskly out of the room, leaving Mia to wonder if she had made the right decision.

* * *

Back at the brothel, Luna was in Rae's room, and commented, "It was the strangest thing. Are you sure I made the right decision by sending her with him?"

Rae scanned Luna's almost dark brown eyes with her amethyst ones, "What did he look like?"

"He was new. I've never seen him here before. He was tall, with the longest platinum hair I've ever seen. The hair was the thing that struck me as particularly odd. Most of the Nazi's are cookie cutter images of this so-called master race they won't shut up about. But this man…"

Rae shuddered.

Luna put an arm around her, very concerned, "Do you know him?"

Rae answered, "I just hope it's not who I think it is."

* * *

In a room just down the hall from where Luna and Rae were having their conversation, the other young women of the brothel were having secret talks of their own. Uranus was pacing around the small room. A delicate woman with short dark brown hair and greenish highlights, spoke softly to her, "Haruka, what's wrong, love?"

"I…I knew that girl."

Pluto, a long legged beauty with long, shining black hair sitting in the corner, said, "I think she's right, Michiru. There's something definitely familiar about our friends Mars and Venus. What do you think, Hotaru?"

The pale skinned girl with large purple eyes thought a moment before saying, "I think we are all definitely here for a reason, Setsuna. What that reason is, I'm not sure."

Setsuna crossed her arms, "I guess time will tell, but I feel we are on the eve of something very important."

* * *

After thoroughly catching up with Nick and Zach, Amy and Lita begged a few minutes alone with Art to catch up on some of their friends and advisors. As they walked down the hall, Lita told Amy, "Go ahead. I need to check out the kitchens here. I'll catch up with you soon."

Amy nodded, knowing Lita felt safest and most in control in the kitchen. It was her sanctuary, much like a laboratory was her own. As she walked downstairs, Amy was happily embraced by Art. Although the older man was like an uncle to each of the girls, they all knew his favorite was the sunny blonde duchess of the Western Lands.

After Amy filled him in on what had taken place in the States, Art looked directly at Amy, "And Mia? Please tell me she's okay."

Amy nervously chewed on her lip; _Mia didn't say anything about not telling Art…_

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Amy looked around to make sure none of the soldiers were within hearing distance. After a very brief internal struggle, she said softly, "She's here."

"What?!" He was surprised to hear the information. He didn't believe Mia would leave her Princess alone in a foreign country.

"Shhhh…"

"But, what about Serena, you all left her?"

Amy quickly came up with an excuse. She didn't think Art was going to believe Serena had unlocked some serious magical powers in her absence, never mind the fact that the family she married into was very well connected. The senshi from Mercury answered simply, "Just know that Serena is safe…we all agreed she was safer there than she was going to be here."

"But the young Princess…the Queen, on her own?"

Amy looked directly into Art's silver eyes and said sternly, "She's fine. Don't worry."

Art was taken aback; he had never seen the petite duchess show this kind of emotion. He supposed the girls had been through and seen things no royalty or gently bred young women should ever be witness to. He took a deep breath, and replied, "I trust you. Now, you said Mia is here…can I go to her?"

Lita had overheard Art's first outburst and had joined the pair. Her emerald eyes searched Amy's sapphire ones. Although Mia was the experienced leader, Lita and Amy knew she could sometimes go overboard at the detriment of her own self. Not to mention, if anything should happen to them, they needed an ally to be aware they were not alone in the country. Lita confided, "She and Rae are both here."

Art let loose a sigh of relief.

Lita continued, "And are in the closest brothel they could find to the Palace."

Art looked confused and asked, "Why would the duchesses be there? Surely they will be recognized?"

"They are going to be um, employed there."

Art's silvery blue eyes grew huge, and he hissed at Lita and Amy, "Are you telling me that two of the duchesses of this great country, members of the court of Queen Serena are going to become…ladies of the night?"

The girls nodded. Art turned around and stormed out of the building.

Lita said drily, "Well, that went rather well."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

Lita linked one of her arms through Amy's as they walked back to the command room, "I just hope he can get them out before anything happens."

* * *

Art didn't care who saw him, he had to find Mia. He was all she had...

_A much younger Art looked at his new charge. Duchess Mia from the Western lands had recently arrived at the Palace. She was the only daughter of a rich lord and a beautiful duchess…both of whom had recently passed away in a terrible accident. Mia was too young to really know what had happened. Without questioning her decision, the bachelor Art had accepted the Queen's decree to become the guardian of the young girl.  
_

_Selena and Mia's mother had been close friends, and Selena knew it was the right thing to have her own daughter, the Crown Princess, and Mia grow up together._

_Once she was settled, Art had taken Mia to meet the Princess, only a year old, for the first time. Mia peered over the edge of a beautiful bassinet, "Is that Sewena?"_

_Art nodded, "One day she'll be your Queen."_

_"Can I be a pwincess then?"_

_Art gave a kiss on the top of her blonde head, "You can be whatever you want to be."_

* * *

On lookout duty from the roof above, Malcolm saw Art tearing out into the night. He looked over to Jake and requested, "Follow him, will you? I will not have our plans be jeopardized."

Jake covertly followed Art through the nearly deserted streets. Something deep was pushing the older man forward. It was close to the city sanctioned curfew and whatever, or whoever, Art was after was worth risking his life. The solider was more than surprised as Art turned onto a very distinct street. 

_What in the hell is Art doing here?!_

Jake hung back and watched as Art when in and out of the different brothels. When the older man went into one and didn't come out for some time, Jake knew he was cornered. Jake made his way into the brothel called Luna's.

* * *

Art was completely embarrassed and exhausted. He walked up to the bar and slumped down.

"What'll it be, stranger?"

Art looked up and locked eyes with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long, curly black almost purple hair and was wearing a fetching yellow dress. He tried to form an answer.

"Cat got your tongue, darling?"

Art still couldn't speak.

"I've seen that look before. Let me pour you a drink."

* * *

Jake took a seat near the back and looked around. He saw Art chatting up a beautiful woman behind the bar and wondered why they hadn't picked up on this romance before. He was biding his time to follow Art's return when he caught a glimpse of raven hair and some familiar cruves.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

Jake glanced at Art, who was obviously not going anywhere for a the next few minutes and followed the mystery woman. She was making her way up the stairs, when he called out, "Miss?"

She slowly turned around.

Jake whispered, "Firefly?"

Rae flew down the stairs and straight into his arms.

* * *

Mia looked out the window of her old room. She was struck by how many times she had looked out this window before…in what seemed like another lifetime entirely. The clouds broke and Mia saw the moon…_that_ had truly been another lifetime. Mia remembered how she had been instantly infatuated by Malcolm, General Kunzite then…which brought her back to what was in front of her this evening. Who was the man who had brought her to the Palace tonight? He was an identical twin to Kunzite, right down to the long platinum hair. Malcolm, also identical to Kunzite, had his hair cut short. Why were there two of them? If Malcolm was the reincarnated Kunzite, just as she was the reincarnated Sailor Venus, then who was Herr Kunsen?

Mia sighed and wished she had Amy's powers of deduction, Rae's bravery, and Lita's strength. Her fellow senshi, she reminded herself, she was here for them.

* * *

"Herr Kunsen" alias Captain Steig walked away from the room unsure of himself. He had put on a good show at the brothel where he had found the wench, but there was something altogether unsettling about her. When she had looked up with him with those big blue eyes, he had an eerie case of déjà vu.

No…he wouldn't do anything with her just yet, not until he figured out what was going on.

* * *

Jake could not contain the grin on his face as he swept up Rae into a big hug. Then he squared her shoulders and looked directly into her purple eyes, "What in the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you work here!"

Rae looked around desperately, "Keep your voice down!"

She grabbed his hand and led him out into a small courtyard. She sat down at a bench and sighed, "Come on, Jake, I think you of all people should be able to guess why I'm here."

It only took a few seconds for the quick-witted American to put things together, "Surely there are other ways to access the soldiers."

Rae's mind was reeling, Jake was not supposed to be here and sent her carefully crafted resolve into a desperate tailspin. She asked sadly, "Do you know any?"

Jake looked her directly in the eyes, "Amy and Lita came to the base. Couldn't you have at least come and seen me?"

Rae looked away, so Jake couldn't see the tears in her eyes, "It's for the best."

"The hell it is!"

"Jake, _this_ is why I couldn't see you. If I..." Rae's voice cracked.

Jake reached over and held her hand. Rae took a deep breath and continued, "I knew if I saw you, I wouldn't be able to come here and complete my assignment. You'd give me that look."

Jake was indeed giving her that look. Rae continued, "And it would make it nearly impossible for me to leave your side."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just…_please_…don't ask me to return with you."

Jake stood up and started pacing, "I promised myself the next time I saw you that I wouldn't ever leave your side. We've already wasted so much time in this life and there's so much to make up for…"

Rae was trying her best not to break down completely, "I'm just asking for a few more weeks. Not for me, but for my Queen, my country..."

Jake had not stopped pacing, "You're telling me I have to stand by while you stay here and…" he couldn't bring himself to say what she was doing here, "And, be with Nazi soldiers."

"Yes."

Jake stopped and kneeled at Rae's side. He took one of her hands in his and pressed it to his chest, "Do you feel that, firefly?"

"Yes." Her voice was just barely more than a whisper.

"The only thing that's keeping it beating is you. If anything happens to you, it will stop."

Rae held her breath. If he asked her to stay, she would. He continued, "I'll hold out as long as I can, but tonight…"

There wasn't much of an argument the senshi from Mars could put up as Jake swept her up bridal style, kicked open the door, and practically ran up the stairs to Rae's room, quickly locking the door behind him. Although Rae's breath was temporarily taken away, she had been waiting for this night for at least a month and there was a lot to make up for.

After waiting for over a month to consumate their relationship, Jake didn't have time to waste with tenderness. Sweeping aside the contents of the small vanity, he placed Rae on top of it, and quickly hitched up her skirt. Roughly tearing her undergarments aside, and placing his fingers in a spot he remembered to be particularly sensitive, he was pleased to find her more than ready. Her clever hands had quickly dispensed of his own trousers and boxers, and in one quick motion he thrust into her - eliciting a muffled cry from her throat. Their lovemaking was passionate, fierce, and over - leaving both parties gasping for more.

"I'm...sorry," Jake apologized awakwardly, as he leaned, sweating against her, embarrassed for his primitive actions.

"No," came the breathless response, "We have more time to make up for things tonight..."

* * *

Luna's ears perked up at the sound of the door slamming. In her years and experiences, whoever was behind that door wasn't going to be seeing a lot of sleep this evening. She had been so engrossed in her conversation with the handsome stranger in front of her that she had completely neglected the other patrons. She looked at the clock on the wall…it was past the town's curfew. She looked up at Art, and said, "It's past ten o'clock."

The usually prompt Art was in shock. This past month he had done a lot of things he could never have remembered doing before.

_What was the reason I even came here? _He had become so entranced by Luna, that he couldn't even remember… _Mia!_

"Well, umm…" Art didn't know a lot about women, but judging from Luna's personality, he didn't think she would like it if he started asking about another woman.

Luna saw Art struggling to form a sentence, so she made it easy on him, "You don't strike me as the brothel patron. What made you come here tonight?"

"I'm trying to find a girl."

Luna's eyes flashed. Art continued, "Not like that. She was a friend…before all of this happened. I was entrusted to look out for her and I've done a horrible job."

"You don't know that, she could be somewhere safe. Now, I know most of the 'working' girls in this town. What does yours look like?"

"She has…had long blonde hair. I'm not sure what it looks like now actually, she may have changed her appearance."

"Would she happen to have a pair of big blue eyes to go with that blonde hair?"

Art looked up, "You've seen her."

"She was going by the name of Venus…but I recognized her..."

"Where is she now?" Art was tensed; he was ready to spring up and start turning the place over looking for his lost duchess.

Luna was torn, but knew she had to do the right thing, "She has already been employed for this evening."

"Em-employed?"

"I'm sorry, but she came here with a mission, and I am not one to argue with any one in the Queen's court, especially their leader."

Art put his head back in his hands, trying to hold back tears, "I've failed her."

Luna walked around and put her arms around the man who had walked into her life and her heart this evening and said, "It was her decision and she was not going to change her mind."

Art looked up suddenly, and said one word, "Malcolm."

Luna, with her arms still around his shoulders, looked at him strangely, "We don't have any men at this establishment."

Art stood up, "No, beautiful Luna, there's still hope. I just need to make it home. There's someone who can help me."

Luna forced Art to look at her, "Are you crazy? There are troops everywhere. You'll never make it back without being noticed and this Malcolm doesn't stand a chance of making it into the Palace."

Art looked pleadingly at her, "I know every corner of this city. I must get to Malcolm tonight."

Luna sighed, but said, "Please be safe. Let Malcolm know it was Herr Kunsen that escorted her this evening."

Art kissed her hand and walked toward the door, but paused before he walked through the threshold. He looked back at Luna, and asked softly, "Can I call on you at a later date?"

Luna very uncharacteristically blushed, and replied, "Please do. I would like that very much."

* * *

Malcolm, unable to sleep, was standing guard that night, letting Nick and Zach enjoy some further private time with their sweethearts. He was getting anxious for Jake's return and report on where Art had scurried off to, when he spied Art appear out of nowhere near their entrance. Malcolm walked downstairs to meet him. Art looked twice before entering the building.

As soon as the older man had cleared the threshold, Malcolm asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I…Malcolm, it's Mia."

This subject instantly received Malcolm's undivided attention, "What do you mean, Mia? She's safe in New York with Serena and Darien."

"Actually…"

Malcolm cursed. Loudly. "I knew I should've trusted my instincts."

"She's here, at the Palace."

"How do you know all this?"

Art wavered, he didn't want to put Amy and Lita's trust in danger, "That's not important. The important thing is that she is…"

"She is what? Spit it out, Art."

Art took a deep breath, "Mia has gone undercover as a, um, lady of the night, she was 'employed' earlier this evening by a Nazi general."

Malcolm felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His Mia, being violated by another man? Not on his watch. Art was looking expectantly at him. Malcolm asked bluntly, "How long ago?"

"1 or 2 hours? She was taken before curfew."

"And you're sure it was the Palace?"

"Positive. The person who I received this information mentioned the soldier's name was Herr Kunsen."

That was all Malcolm needed, he ran upstairs to rally his soldiers. He wasn't surprised to find two persons in both of the single beds. As much as he hated to wake them, he was going to need everyone's help on this. The men and duchesses were awake as soon as Malcolm walked in the room.

Malcolm began addressing the group, "Mia is in trouble. She's here in Ginzuberg and has already been taken to the Palace."

Lita crossed her arms and spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Malcolm looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Lita stared at Malcolm through the dim light in the room, "Did you ever stop to consider she's there for a reason?"

_Of course she's there for a reason…_

Malcolm gritted his teeth and thought quickly through his options. If he went to rescue Mia he could risk exposing not only her position, but their positions as well, if he didn't go, Art would probably go ahead and try to go himself. If he did go, he could have the love of his life return, if he didn't she could be raped by a Nazi soldier. If he did go, she could be very upset with him for not trusting her, if he didn't go, she could potentially gain access to information they desperately needed.

Malcolm sat down heavily. Amy and Lita went to his side. Amy spoke in a soothing tone, "You just know she didn't _want_ to do this, Malcolm. She was thinking of Serena and the quickest way to end this whole situation. The actions of a few can save the lives of many."

Lita nodded in agreement. Zach and Jake looked at each other, and shared the same pained look in their eyes. Malcolm stood and walked to the window. He looked up at the clear sky and then looked back at Amy and Lita, "What if I sneak over for a few moments, to make sure she's okay?"

Lita asked sharply, "Why are you giving us that look? What do we have to do with this?"

Malcolm smiled grimly, "If my past memories serve me correctly, you two might be able to create exactly the diversion I'm looking for."

Lita and Amy smiled, proud of their abilities. Amy said slowly, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *


	8. There and Back Again

_AN: I do NOT own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 7: There and Back Again**

_"Sunrise like a nosebleed,  
Your head hurts and you can't breathe...  
You been tryin' to throw you arms around the world.  
How far you gonna go  
Before you lose your way back home?  
You've been trying to throw your arms  
Around the world._

_I'm gonna run to you, run to you, run to you  
Woman, be still  
I'm gonna run to you, run to you, run to you  
Woman, I will."_

**_- U2, Trying to Throw Your Arms Around the World_**

As Serena and Darien began preparing for bed that evening, the young regent had to blink back the tears in her eyes, concerned for her senshi and her country. Darien, thoughtful husband that he was, had drawn her a steaming hot bubble bath, which she gratefully stepped into.

_Something is missing. _

Serena chewed her lip as she thought about all the events that had taken place in such a short time.

_Maybe not something, so much as someone… _

Serena thought about her time on the Moon, but then blocked her memories out; it was still too painful to remember what they had all been through.

_Still, there's **something **in the past that I haven't remembered yet. What could it be? _

Gripping the brooch, she heard her a voice very much like her mother's say, "The power of the Crystal depends on the power of your heart..."

_But how can I draw out its power...?_

* * *

Darien listened to his wife splashing in the bath. As much as Serena didn't want to admit it, she might be overwhelmed. The marriage to her long lost love, losing her friends, and worrying about her citizens should be taking a lot out more out of her. It was amazing to witness how she carried on day after day.

Captain Shields walked towards his study, and wished desperately he could have some contact with his men. With the announcement of his nuptials, he had been given a temporary leave from the military.

_It won't be long until they come for me… I'm sure they are going to try and use my position as 'King Darien.' However, if it does anything to further Serena's cause, I will be happy to participate.  
_

* * *

Malcolm didn't want to waste a second, and every moment that he was away from Mia was pure torture. However, the girls asked for a few moments to discuss things. They stepped out into the hall.

"Should we really do this?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Do you think we could stop him if we tried?" Lita countered.

"True."

"I think as long as he knows, under any circumstances, he is _not_ leaving with her, we should be okay."

"Do you honestly think he can accept the situation?"

"We'll have to trust he can."

They walked back into the room. The look of relief on Malcolm's face was enough to know that they had made the right decision.

"It seems to me that, Amy, you might be able to lay in some of the densest fog this city has ever seen and, Lita, I might need some strategic thunder strikes while I'm at the Palace. Think it can be done?"

The senshi nodded.

Malcolm turned to his remaining men, "I'm afraid it's going to be just me tonight. If anything should happen, I will, of course, disavow any knowledge of you or my connections to the—"

Nick finished, "United States Government. Blah, blah, blah…we know Malc, it's not like we've never been on a mission before."

Zach finished for him, "Besides, someone has to make sure Jake gets home okay. I wonder where he is anyways…"

Lita and Amy shared a knowing look. No doubt Jake had followed Art, who had led him right to his fiery senshi.

Malcolm looked around and stated, "It's settled. Let's go."

"Mercury power!"

"Jupiter power!"

while the girls transformed, Malcolm quickly changed into all black fatigues and smeared his face with darkened paint. Creeping out into the night, the unlikely trio weaved their way through the unnaturally quiet city. When the trio was in sight of the Palace, Malcolm nodded at the girls.

"Shabon spray!"

Instantly, the area filled with a dark fog. The very Palace they had just been looking at was no longer visible in front of them.

* * *

Mia paced nervously in her room. She was supposed to be a professional but was wondering if she had the heart to go through with 'it.'

_Did anyone ever say being the Leader of the Senshi was going to be easy? _

If only I had had time to prepare.

_And how exactly does one prepare for this?_

Mia heard a scratching at her window. She walked quickly over to it, smiling briefly at the countless suitors who had sought to get her attention this way before the war. She didn't see anything outside.

_Must be the branches…_

She gazed out a few moments longer, when suddenly someone grabbed her roughly from behind and put his hand around her mouth.

"If you scream, angel, you'll wreck both of our chances of going unnoticed."

Mia would have recognized that voice anywhere. She spun around, with tears in her eyes and murmured, "Malcolm?"

He didn't answer her, but pressed his lips to hers, crushing her delicate lips in a rough kiss. He withdrew suddenly and left her breathless. Mia took a moment to right herself. In the dim of her room she could only discern a bright pair of silver eyes. Malcolm was dressed in head to toe black, including black face paint.

Mia finally found her voice, "What-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Mia looked down, unable to meet his angered expression, "You know why. And you know that your being here puts all that in jeopardy."

"I'm happy to see you too," Malcolm crossed his arms.

Mia reached out to him, but he moved away, tears welled up in her eyes and she willed them away, "What would you have me do, Malcolm?" then softly she added, "…Kunzite?"

Malcolm kept his arms crossed.

_Remember, she's only doing what she's been trained to do. Duty first. _

Somehow the brave soldier knew this wasn't the first time duty had gotten in the way of things. He said more gruffly than he would've liked, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, you can see that I am, obviously." Mia tried her best to keep the waver out of her voice.

_On the outside at least, inside my heart is breaking just a little._ _How did we end up fighting...again...?_

"Fine then. I guess I'd better leave."

Mia couldn't help the biting words as they came out, "In the future, I hope that you'll trust my judgment. We're on the same side, but sometimes situations call for drastic measures!"

"Thanks for the lesson, princess, or had you forgotten I was a General in a former life and have dedicated myself to the military in this one?"

"I hadn't forgotten."

"I'll see you later. Good luck getting your 'information.'"

Mia was seriously about to break down. With as much grace as she could muster, she said, "Good evening."

Malcolm had to hold in a lot of emotion not to completely twist the door handle off the door. As he carefully walked into the hall, he looked both ways and then ducked behind one of the long tapestries near Mia's room.

_I can keep an eye out…just for a few minutes._

Heavy boots clicked at the end of the hall. Malcolm held his breath, and almost passed out as he glimpsed who walked into Mia's room.

_But that can't be…_

* * *

Mia listened to the door opening; she obviously didn't expect Malcolm to be the first one to break down, but was more than ready to make up with him. She kept her back to the door as she said softly in English, "I was hoping we wouldn't end things like that."

He remained quiet.

"The silent treatment, hmmm? I didn't mean what I said. It's just been so difficult…and seeing you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry, I—" Mia turned around and was shocked to see Herr Kunsen standing in front of her.

"I..." The sound died on her lips.

* * *

From the nearby brothel, Michiru breathed in the fog that stretched below them, "This isn't natural."

It was if something was tickling the back of her brain, Setsuna looked up at the sky and had a momentary double vision. She glimpsed the four of them in weird clothing. It was a very intense scene, but not altogether unnerving.

Haruka looked around the room, "We have to help them."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure who, but I think our neighbor Mars might know something."

Hotaru answered politely, "It sounds like she might be, a little, occupied, until tomorrow morning. Maybe she can provide us with some answers then."

* * *

Jake held Rae tenderly as dawn was approaching, and she rolled over to look at her lover seriously, "What do you think it will take to end this war?"

Jake wrapped his arms more closely around her and answered, "Without the help of an outside military to oust them by force, we have to resort to guerilla warfare."

Rae, skilled senshi that she was, wasn't exactly familiar with all of the latest 20th century war techniques. She questioned, "What does that mean?"

"I think it's similar to what they call the Resistance in France, you do what you can, when you can, with what you have. We have been trying to do that here, but it has been difficult…just four foreigners and Art. I think when people know that Serena's court has returned home to help, we'll start to see a lot more action. Also, with your special abilities…well, I think we can turn things in our favor in a matter of months."

"So…what information can I get you?"

As much as neither of the pair wanted to admit it, the harsh reality of where they were and what was in the future was filtering into the room.

Jake didn't trust his voice. He took a moment to reply, "Any reports will do, maps too. If we can get solid evidence that the Nazis are going after America, then we'll have a good shot of getting some support from across the pond."

Rae nodded, the sooner she got hard evidence, the sooner this whole thing would be over.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, if knowing what Mia was doing wasn't enough, Art had found a new motivation to see this war ended and the troops out of his country…and her name was Luna. As special consult to the Queen, Art had had his share of flirtations and affairs throughout the years, but no one truly special in his life. It didn't matter to him Luna's current profession or how he came to find her, all he knew was that his life wouldn't be complete without her in it.

* * *

As Malcolm waited outside Mia's room, waiting for a scream or something to move him into action, he did another double take. At the end of the hall, in full Nazi uniform were identical twins of Nick, Jake, and Zack.

_What in the hell is going on here?_

* * *

The normally loquacious Mia still couldn't form a sentence. She could only hope that the German didn't speak English and hadn't understood her little diatribe.

Luck was not on her side tonight. Looking at her intensely, he spoke in crisp deep tones, accented English in German, "I assume you were not speaking with me, were you, _fraulein_?"

"No."

"You've had a visitors." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No…I sometimes talk to myself when I am nervous."

"In a foreign language?" His tone suggested he definitely did NOT buy her story. Mia shivered, he had silently moved closer to her and was standing right behind her. Exactly the same height as Malcolm and so identical to her former lover's appearance was almost too much for her to take. She had to fight the urge to lean back into him.

She silently pleaded…_Malcolm, I hope you didn't go far. _

However, as Herr Kunsen reached out and traced the outline of her jaw with his finger, the similiarities between the men, past and present ended abruptly. Mia felt sickened by his touch and it took everything within her power not to run. She reminded herself of his contacts, the access he had, and how it would help Ginzuberg. His finger traced down her jaw and to the top button of her blouse. He whispered in her ear, "Are you nervous now?"

Mia gripped her transformation pen in her hand, "No."

His breath was hot in her ear, and he asked, "Do you know what we do in Germany when someone misbehaves?"

"N-no..."

"We punish them!"

To enunicate his words, the silver haired German slowly reached his other hand up and began to unbutton the top button of her shirt, roughly grabbing her left breast as he did. Mia did her best to remove herself entirely from the situation. As her heart pounded in her ears, a voice whispered underneath the thundering.

_The leader of the Inner Senshi would not allow herself to be defiled by someone so vile as…him._

Inner Senshi? There are others?

_To be revealed when necessary. Now, what exactly were you planning on doing here? _

I--There is no other way.

_Have times changed so much that you and the other senshi have to lower yourselves like this to get information?  
_

Who is this?

_Sailor Venus, miss, and don't you forget it._

Herr Kunsen had finished unbuttoning her blouse and his hand was quickly working its way below her skirt. She would not cry.

_Well, he may look like my former husband, but I think that's where the similarities end._

Okay brilliant Sailor V, what would you have me do?

_This! _

As soon as it was thought, the pen flared orange and Mia transformed into Sailor Venus. Mia looked down at herself and caught her reflection in the mirror and smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Herr Kunsen's silver eyes flashed a moment of recognition, then anger, and settled on confusion.

Malcolm hadn't moved from his post near the door since his doppelganger had entered Mia's room. He saw a flash of orange light under the door.

_She's transformed? That can't be good! _

It took about two seconds of hesitation before Malcolm burst through the door, slamming it behind him.

The three people in room stared at each other.

* * *

Jake was saying his final farewell to his love, "I'll come as much as I can without attracting attention."

Tears were streaming down Rae's face and she was powerless to stop them, "I—"

"You don't need to say it. I already know."

Jake walked out into the street and was swallowed up by the fog.

* * *

Mia looked in disbelief at the two men standing in front of and Malcolm stared at each other, trying to make sense of the situation. As Herr Kunsen looked over at his twin and back to her, Mia's blue eyes flew open in understanding.

_It can't be possible... _

She grabbed Malcolm's hand in one hand and began slinging her love chain with the other. The Venusian senshi jumped up on the windowsill and kicked it open. Quickly, she swung the chain and looped it around a tree. She looked over at Malcolm, "Do you trust me?"

Malcolm nodded.

"Hold on tight!"

Malcolm grabbed his hands around Mia's tiny waist. She dropped off the ledge and into the air.

Jupiter heard the window kicked open, then looked at the coming dawn and smiled, "Looks like Venus will be joining us this after all!"

The dense air crackled. A small antenna raised from her tiara and she concentrated her fingers together, before looking up and yelling, "Supreme Thunder!"

They only dropped for a few moments before the Love Chain caught tight and they swung. Lightning crashed very near the pair. Something told Mia that was no natural lightning strike. Mia and Malcolm landed next to the large tree that grew next to Mia's room. They looked up. Malcolm shared an intense look with General Steig before the American soldier began pulling Mia towards the entrance of the Palace.

"No," Mia said softly.

Malcolm looked at the determined look on Mia's face.

"There's something I can't leave without."

Malcolm nodded, "Lead on."

Mia ran towards the nearest door. Something was calling Mia, driving her on relentlessly. As soon as she had transformed, a voice wouldn't let go of her.

_Don't leave without me…_

Almost directly behind them there was another powerful lightning strike. This strike was intense enough to start a fire on the grounds. Soldiers came running to see what the commotion was about. General Steig was the first on the scene.

One of the soldiers noticed he was looking different than usual, "Sir, is there a problem?"

"No, but search the grounds for a young woman with blonde hair and a man…who looks like me. I want them kept alive."

"Certainly, sir."

* * *

After a few close calls and Malcolm wondering how they would ever find their way out after they arrived at their destination. Mia's crazy path had taken them deep within the castle.

_Thirteen-year-old Mia was looking for Serena. She had tried all of the usual places, the kitchen, the stables, but Serena was nowhere to be found._

_"Serena…?"_

_There was some visiting royalty that Serena needed to get ready for and Mia was trying her best to locate the Crown Princess. The young duchess had wandered down a set of stone steps, deeper than she had ever been in the Palace. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped._

_"Eeep!"_

_Mia spun around and saw Queen Selena. She quickly dipped a curtsy, "I'm sorry, your Highness, I was looking and…"_

_"It's quite alright, my dear, I was going to show you this room soon enough anyway."_

_The Queen took Mia's hand and led her into a room. Mia took a deep breath as she looked around. On the walls were weapons from every conceivable country and time period. She glanced a set of complete armor…as well as a beautiful hand mirror, a large staff set with a deep red stone, a very sharp, but weird looking sword, and a menacing glaive._

_"What is this place?"_

_"This is Ginzuberg's armory. It's mostly for show these days. Weapons have come a long way since our country was founded. Not many people know of its existence…but please have a look. Let me know if anything looks familiar."_

**_Familiar? I've never been here before in my life…_**

_Never one to argue with a Queen, Mia strolled through the room…she stopped in front of a large sword that appeared to be made of stone…?_

_"See anything?"_

_Mia's hand unconsciously reached out to stroke the sword… "This…although I'm not sure why."_

_Selena smiled, "We both know a day is approaching where certain treasures might need protection. Promise me that if that day comes, you will not forget what is irreplaceable?"_

_Mia understood the double meaning. "Of course not, my Queen, but please do not speak that way."_

_"I'm sorry Mia, but…it's nothing. Let us leave."_

"We're here."

Mia walked into the room. Malcolm could see objects glowing unnaturally from the depth of the room. Mia walked, as if in a trance, to a large sword. She placed a hand on the hilt, but did not lift it.

_This is the sword…_

She said aloud, "It couldn't be."

Malcolm was already backing up.

"Are you scared? I'm not going to hurt you. It's not like…"

Malcolm was already at the doorway, "Mia…"

_Venus lay on the ground. She was dying. Something in Kunzite had slipped when he delivered the killing blow to his former lover, "Nooooooooooooo!" _

_Kunzite recognized the woman at his feet. Her blonde hair was limp and chopped in certain places. Her fuku was torn and bloodied…but it was his Mina._

_Venus opened her eyes. Was Kunzite crying? He was coming over to her. What more could he do…? Venus's primal instincts kicked in -- summoning the last of her strength, Mina lifted the Sword of the Moon and thrust it into Kunzite as he bent over her._

Mia nodded and wiped stray tears from her eyes, "You weren't the only one. Serena picked it up and ended her life with this sword."

"Why did you come for it?"

"I think it's ready to redeem itself. It's a birthright...and before it caused so much sadness and grief, it was a holy sword meant to protest the princess. I hope it will do the same again."

"I hope you're right."

They shared a meaningful look across the room. Malcolm, wanting to avoid the prickling behind is eyes, coughed gruffly, and nodded to a glow deeper in the room, "What about those?"

Mia walked over. She remembered these objects from her only other visit to the room. The mirror. The garnet scepter. The foreign looking sword. The lethal glaive. They were glowing the same color as the sword…a faint silver. Mia tucked the Sword of the Moon in her chain and gathered up the objects, tucking the other sword and mirror on the other side of her chain, "Can you grab the glaive?"

Malcolm looked at it hesitantly, "Are you sure it's not going to attack me? No offense, but I'm not exactly sure these things are of this world."

Mia looked at the glaive, "If memory serves me correctly, these magical items should only respond to their actual owners. I'm pretty sure that's not you or me."

Malcolm picked up the glaive and whistled apprieciatively, "This thing looks like it could do _a lot_ of damage."

**

* * *

**With Lita's lightning inspired fire still raging in the courtyard and another burst of dense fog from Amy, Malcolm and Mia made it out of the Palace unscathed and unnoticed. Malcolm put his finger to his lips as the group quickly and quietly returned to the headquarters. Mia looked down and realized that Malcolm had not released her hand since they had left the Palace. She squeezed his hand. His silver eyes caught her cerulean ones and he gave her a rare smile.

When Mia showed up lugging two swords, a garnet scepter, and a mirror, Amy and Lita shared a look, but knew better than to ask about the objects the pair were carrying. As the quartet arrived, Jake was walking up…a very pained expression on his face.

As they walked inside, Malcolm addressed everyone, "I'll see everyone in five minutes."

As much as Mia wanted to provide some explanations to Malcolm, her first order of duty was getting the weapons to a safe place.

She looked behind her shoulder, "Amy, Lita, come with me. Malcolm, the glaive?"

He tossed it to Lita, who instinctively caught it. The girls walked to the kitchens.

Lita twirled the weapon in her hands, "Want to tell me what these are about?"

Mia cracked a smile, "I missed you girls so much I got you some presents."

Lita grinned, "Very funny. Seriously, what are these all about? No offense, Mia, but it's going to take more than some archaic weapons to defeat the Nazis."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"A few years ago the Queen took me to this room deep in the Palace. Inside was this sword," Mia hefted the large sword so the girls could see, "The rest of the objects were also in this room."

Amy whispered, "That's not…"

Mia nodded sadly, "Yes, it is."

Lita crossed her arms, "Then why did you bring it back here?"

"It told me to."

Amy walked over and felt Mia's forehead, "Feels normal. You're telling us the sword commanded you to retrieve it?"

"Yes, it did. The other objects were all glowing the same color. I wasn't sure the next time we would be back…plus…"

"What?"

Mia looked each girl in the eye, "Do you remember anything about being an 'Inner Senshi?'"

Amy and Lita looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

Mia continued, "Neither do I, but it seems that's what we are."

Amy asked thoughtfully, "Implying there are Outer Senshi?"

Mia said, "That's exactly what I was wondering."

Amy examined each of the objects carefully, "Do you think that these might be theirs?"

Lita shrugged, "I don't know, but whoever can wield those weapons would be a welcome addition to our side."

Mia held the sword lovingly in her hand, as if another part of her had been returned.

Amy looked at the weapon, "I would do _anything_ to get into a lab and figure out exactly what this sword is made of."

Mia looked at a clock on the wall, "Alright, girls, don't want to keep our men waiting. I think the danger has passed, let's detransform."

With a moment of quick concentration, the senshi reverted to their former selves.

* * *

Malcolm was pacing. Finally, everyone (minus Rae) had convened in the command room. With all that had happened in the past night, no one seemed to realize that they were all going on about an hour of sleep.

Malcolm started, "First of all, a report from Jake."

"Yes, sir. Duchess Rae is safe and accounted for."

"That's where you've been for the past 6 hours?" Malcolm queried.

"I had to make sure she was safe, sir."

Everyone did their best to cover the laughing and inappropriate comments with coughing.

Malcolm focused his stare on Jake, "Due to unforeseen circumstances, I need you to return to her location and move everyone inside to safety. I fear their identities and lives may be in jeopardy."

Art spoke up, "I'll go with him."

Jake looked at Malcolm, a gaze of gratitude in his eyes, "Where should I take them?"

Mia answered, "Bring them back here. _I'm_ the one who put them in danger; it is my duty to find a safe place for them."

Malcolm nodded, "Agreed. Now, there is something I want to discuss with all of you and I'm not sure exactly how to say it or how it relates to everyone. There is Nazi soldier who looks exactly like Malcolm."

Malcolm continued, "And also one that looks like Zach, Jake, and Nick."

Mia looked at him, "When did you see them?"

"Right after you kicked me out of your room!"

The remaining senshi and shitennou shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Experience told them NOT to get involved in an argument between these two. Amy rolled her eyes and held her hands up for silence as she was curious about the situation, "When you say looks alike, do you mean 'exactly?'"

Mia looked at Malcolm before answering, "Actually, he looked like Malcolm looked, well, he looked like Kunzite, down to the long hair and everything."

"And the other soldiers looked like exact duplicates of Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite."

Amy nodded, "Interesting."

Mia kept her eyes on Malcolm as she continued, "I have a theory."

Amy asked, "What's that?"

"It's a little involved so hear me out," Mia took a deep breath and said, "I think that when Queen Selenity used the last of her strength to send us all into the future she sent not only our souls, but also those of the Shittenou."

Zach nodded, "That would explain everything thus far, including our past memories."

Mia continued, "I also think that at the point when Moon Kingdom was completely destroyed, the souls of the Shitennou were somehow split between their original selves, the ones we knew and loved, and those evil souls that Beryl had gotten hold of and completely warped. When we were all reborn in this lifetime, the original souls and evil souls were born at the same time."

Nick looked around the room, "But what does that mean for us? Are we running around with incomplete souls?"

Mia looked thoughtful, "I don't think so. Herr Kunsen and Malcolm were in the same room and the earth didn't explode or anything. So, I think it's just something that happened as a result of Queen Selenity's final wish."

Nick commented, "Then I guess they are in the right line of work. If they are pure evil, they probably have no trouble fitting in as Nazi soldiers."

Malcolm spoke up, "Now that everyone is aware, please be extra careful in the city and addressing each other. We would not want to make a mistake in identity. Jake and Art, please hurry to retrieve Rae and the rest of the citizens at that address."

* * *

Rae wrapped a shawl around herself, trying to stop the shivering.

_Aren't you the senshi of fire? Since when have you ever been cold?_

She was feeling as if her heart had been completely broken. She was surprised to hear someone next to her.

"Here drink this. You'll feel better," the woman named Uranus said gently.

Rae took the warm mug and began sipping the tea. Both women looked out at the early morning from the small pation adjoining Rae's room. Neptune joined them silently, and Rae was more than a little surprised when Uranus put her arms around the smaller girl. She saw a look of love pass between them that she recognized. She had been given that look only a few hours before.

Neptune said softly, "That was some fog we had last night."

It sounded innocent enough, but Rae could hear an underlying context there. 

_Do they think I had anything to do with it? That's impossible! _

Instead, she commented, "Sure was."

The tall woman, who went under the alias Pluto, commented to no one in particular, "Life is too short these days to waste time."

_What do these women want from me?  
_

Neptune, seeing the look of alarm on Rae's face, put a comforting hand on Rae's arm, "We just want to help…oh my, you're burning up!"

The hot tea had recharged Rae's inner fire. 

_You have know idea… _

"I have a medical condition."

"Is it serious?" asked Saturn with her large purple eyes, similar to Rae's own.

"Not to me…" Rae said quietly.

Uranus seemed agitated, "Mars, do you get the feeling that we may have known each other from somewhere?"

Rae was guarded, "Maybe."

At that moment, the door to the brothel flew open. Rae blinked her eyes and called out, "Jake!"

"My lady."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Under orders, m'am," Jake drawled, "Seems as though our good friends Malcolm and Mia got up to some trouble at the Palace and now this place is probably top on the Nazis list of places to check out."

Rae rolled her eyes, "I can't wait to hear what their excuse is." She looked around Jake and asked, "Is that Art?"

"Duchess Rachael," the older man smiled closing and locking the door behind him, "I'm happy to see you survived as well."

The happy reunion was cut short as they heard the sound of soldiers' boots walking quickly down their street. Jake looked up and saw the four other women, "Please, I've been instructed to take you all to safety."

Uranus crossed her arms, "And why should we trust you?"

Rae looked at the older woman pleadingly, "I think there will be a few questions answered when we all get back together," she looked at Pluto, "It's like you said, life is too short to waste time."

Jake said winking, "Trust me, I think I'm offering a better choice than the alternative."

The women shared an unspoken agreement and quickly ran to gather their things.

Art looked at Jake and Rae, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Art wandered through the brothel until he found Luna's room. He walked in softly, and gazed down where the woman who had captured his heart the night before was sleeping peacefully. He gently touched her cheek, "Good morning, beautiful."

Luna's dark eyes opened and she stretched like a cat, "Morning yourself, handsome."

"Remember how I asked if I could call on you again?"

"I didn't think you'd take me up on your offer so soon."

"Well, it seems as though the Nazi's might want to take you to the Palace, and I'd rather keep you with me."

In record time the group had assembled. They could already hear the Nazi soldiers pounding on the front door to the building. Luna addressed the group, "This way."

They filed out a back entrance into a narrow alley, when Jake stepped to the front of the line.

"I don't think so, soldier," Rae smiled as she stepped in front. Looking at Jake's bewildered face, she said, "This is my home turf. Just tell me where the headquarters are and I'll get us there safe."

* * *

It was late in the night, but Amy couldn't sleep. Something was calling her. In a trance, she made her way to the command room, where they were storing the weapons. The Sword of the Moon, large and menancing, but not reflecting any light, lay still, but positively humming with its own energy.

"Hello?"

"Oh..." Amy answered, suddenly shy at Zach's appearance. "I couldn't sleep."

"The weapons?"

"The sword in particular. I'd like to investigate it further."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

The pair worked in tandem, doing preliminary tests on the sword. In the morning, a sleepy Mia appeared to them and asked, "Were you able to find anything out?"

Amy nodded and stated, "I think we can safely assume they are made from special components we've never seen before."

Zach agreed, "From what we can tell, it was hardened into this form."

"More interestingly, the components are quite toxic."

Mia blinked her eyes rapidly and asked in disbelief, "You learned that all from one night?"

Zach shrugged on behalf of the pair, "What time is it?"

"7AM."

Amy giggled, "We were up all night?"

"Just like old times."


	9. Captured!

_AN: I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Captured!  
**

As Art and Jake rushed from the room on their way to extract Rae and whoever else was at the brothel, Zach, Nick, Amy and Lita quickly invented excuses to leave the room as well. Nick winked as he closed the door quietly behind him and smirked, "Play nice, you two. Save your energy for killing Nazi soldiers, not each other."

Malcolm was the first to comment, "He's right, you know."

Mia looked at the tall man in front of her, "I guess."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Why did you come after me?"

"Answer my question first."

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't know either then."

Both leaders crossed their arms.

_Way to go, Miss Senshi of Love. What are you waiting for? Do you think you're going to wake up tomorrow and the world will go back to the way it was? Because it's not. In another lifetime, you promised, for better or worse. _

Mia walked across the room and tentatively put her head on Malcolm's broad shoulder, who instantly wrapped her up in a strong hug. The Venusian senshi sighed, "We do better when we don't talk."

Malcolm laughed and Mia could hear the rumble deep in his chest. He began to stroke her hair, "I just couldn't stand the thought of you…" He tried again, "Imagine if you walked on me and some other woman."

"I'd kill her." The response was instant.

Malcolm laughed again, "See what I mean."

Not making direct eye contact, Mia grumbled, "For the record I'm glad you were there."

"You have a weird way of showing your appreciation."

"Will this work instead?"

Mia looked and up and put her hands on either side of Malcolm's face, bringing his mouth down to meet hers. More than a few minutes later, Malcolm opened his eyes and brushed his thumb across Mia's now swollen lips. He planted a kiss on her nose before saying, "From now on, let's make decisions together."

Mia answered strangely, "They're here."

Rae and Jake burst through the door, with an additional four young women following them. The American soldier commented brusquely, "Your 'refugees.' Art is currently providing, ahem, a tour of our property for our remaining guest."

The group fell into the room, and the tension level increased dramatically. Mia recognized them as the women from the brothel the evening before. She locked eyes with the women, Uranus, who had helped her.

_Something's changed…_

The tall woman spoke, "Feeling better?"

Mia willed her cheeks not to redden, "Much."

"I believe you have something of ours," Uranus said in a clipped voice.

Mia dipped her head slightly and said coolly, "This way."

The group went to the kitchen. Mia lifted her arm and pointed, "If they are, as you claim, yours, I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding them"

Each of the four women moved as if in a trance, drawn towards something within. Amy, Lita, and Rae, who had followed behind Mia looked at her questioningly. She told them quietly, "I know you might think I'm crazy, but I believe these women can help us save the country."

They looked back in the room, where the women had indeed each found one of the objects and was staring at them intently. Lita said gently to the quartet, "You're with friends now. Come upstairs and let me show you where you can rest."

They nodded, following the tall brunette and clasping their newly found objects. She led them to the upstairs bedroom and said, "We'll try and answer your questions as soon as we have the answers."

On her way back down the hall she ran into Nick's imposing figure and asked, "Can you make sure no one comes out of that room?"

"Anything," he added softly, "For you."

* * *

In the kitchen, Rae told Mia, "I need to do a fire reading. Maybe I can find something out about our new guests."

Drawing together what they could, they soon had a decent fire going in the kitchen. Rae peered into the flames intently. She closed her eyes for a long time and whispered various incantations and mysterious phrases. When she finally opened them, Mia asked, "What did you learn?"

"They are with us."

"Explain 'with us'?" Amy asked, ever curious.

"We are on the same side."

Mia let out an exasperated laugh, "Of course we are. I didn't think they were Nazis."

Rae blinked her eyes and responded slowly, "It's different. They have had different lives, similiar to ours."

Entering the small kitchen, Lita asked, "Do you think they are from the Silver Millenium?"

Rae answered solemnly, "It's possible."

Amy placed a hand on Mia's arm, "You said yourself there might be Outer Scouts."

Mia had to hold down her voice, "But how would we not have known about them? I thought we recovered all our memories!"

Lita said glumly, "I hate to say it, but I think that's a question for Serena. She has been the key to our past lives the entire time."

Rae looked into the fire again and, after a few moments, jumped back and was breathing heavily. Mia put an arm around her, "What did you see now? Is Serena okay?"

Rae's eyes were wide, "It wasn't Serena…it was the Generals."

Mia, Lita, and Amy shared a look. Amy took a deep breath and said, "There's something else we have to tell you about."

* * *

Across the Atlantic Ocean, Serena stood on the balcony overlooking the Shields estate. Serena looked up at the moon.

_Mother…what would you have me do? How do I save my country? Tell me please, I don't want a repeat of my last life! _

Darien silently joined her and put his arms around his young wife. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Serena looked up at her husband, "I don't know what to do."

He rubbed her arms, "We're doing all we can - some things take time."

Serena walked away from him, "That's not it."

For days, Serena's recent transformation replayed through her head. In all her life on the Moon she had always looked on enviously, as Mia and the girls had trained and honed their skills. She had been instructed in some forms of combat, but never on the level the senshi were.

_How do I change back to her? _

Darien's voice returned her to the present, "You're not worried about meeting with FDR, are you?"

They had _finally_ received confirmation that a meeting would take place in the near future. After a brief honeymoon to Niagara Falls, they had returned to get word the President would see the young regent.

"That's not it." How could she explain what she was going through? In their previous life, Darien...Endymion...had died protecting her while she looked on, helpless to do anything. The appearance of the jewel and the strange fuku of her own made her feel truly empowered - that there was a chance she would be able to make a difference this time around.

Darien looked concerned, "Then what is it?"

Serena smiled. She hated keeping things from Darien, but Sailor Moon was someone she needed to get to know a little better before telling him. Changing the subject, she commented happily, "Everyone's together."

"The shitennou have found their senshi?"

Serena nodded, then narrowed her eyes and grasped the Crystal in her hand, "Yes, they have, but it feels like there are some others involved as well."

"Are they good or bad?"

"Both…neither. I wish we were there."

Darien gripped the railing, flexing his arms, "I do too. It doesn't feel right to be here when I know how much they are doing there."

_Tell him now, Serena…the only thing that's holding him here is his concern for you. If he knew about Sailor Moon…_

Let me train awhile and get used to my new powers. I can't rush over there and endanger everything.

_The longer you wait…_

Serena could sense Darien's frustration. She hugged him from behind, "We need to be patient a little while longer."

* * *

Haruka was holding the fierce looking blade in her hand. She stood up suddenly. Michiru put a comforting hand on her arm, "What's wrong?"

"How is it that I've never held this sword in my life, let alone _any_ sword, yet now I feel as if my life is complete by having it?"

Mirchiru clasped the mirror to her chest, "I know what you mean."

The mirror began to glow…an ethereal white, then mystic blue, and a scene appeared in the reflective glass...

_The day of the wedding dawned glorious. A light breeze blew over the shining satellite. Serenity had decided the Coronation Hall as the perfect place for the big wedding. Pink and white roses lined the walls. Light streamed in from open windows in the Hall. Everything was in place. Dignitaries from the entire Universe had come, including the outer Senshi, who arrived early that morning. The Inners had hugged their fellow senshi tight - it was a great reunion. In fact, it was none other than Setsuna who would perform the ceremony. The mysterious keeper of Time had insisted on the honor, as she also knew the unique martial customs of each planet. The majority of the nuptials would be similar, but each girl had something to make her part of the ceremony unique to her planet and customs. From Neptune, Michiru had brought her violin to serenade the group with her beautiful, enchanting music._

Setsuna asked softly, "When was that?"

Haruka commented, " We've met a version of everyone in that vision except the one young woman."

Hotaru said seriously, "The Crown Princess."

Michiru finished her statement, "Of Ginzuberg..."

* * *

The next day, Serena and Darien were attending a military ball. Serena was chatting with some of the other officer's wives. Her hand kept straying to the crystal broach at her neck. Darien was speaking with one of his superiors, and the older man commented, "That's a pretty piece of jewelry. A Shield's family heirloom?"

Darien tensed slightly and then answered casually, "Yes…my mother gave it to Serena as a wedding present."

"Very interesting…a diamond?"

Darien laughed, "Not quite sure. I just know it's expensive!"

The commanding officer joined Darien in a loud burst of nervous laughter. While the man took his leave, Jonathan Shields approached his son. The older man had felt compelled to go to Darien, propelled by something he could not define.

"Can I have a moment with you?"

"Sure, Dad."

They took their drinks to a secluded hallway and Jonathan produced a small box. It looked like an antique. He handed to Darien, who accepted it carefully. He asked, "What is this?"

"I don't know."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "You want to give me something, but you don't know what it is?"

"I know it sounds strange, but I think I was meant to give it to you."

Darien rattled the box lightly, "What's inside?"

"I've never opened it."

"Curiouser, and curiouser," his son commented. "Should I open it?"

"Yes."

Darien carefully unhinged the delicate lock and took a deep breath. Both been looked intently as Darien opened the box. Inside, glowing with a strange light, rested four delicate stones. The former earth Prince knew instantly what they were. They were rare stones, not jewels... When would he use them? What was their purpose? Sealing the box, the wrapped his fingers around it and took strength from the inanimate object.

"Thank you," Darien said solemly.

Jonathan clapped a hand on his son's back, "I just hope there is a purpose for them."

* * *

Inside the occupied Palace, the platinum haired general summoned the other members of his staff. He addressed them gruffly, "We have a problem."

A soldier with long brown haired asked, "What is it, sir?"

For a long time, he didn't speak. When he did, it was in a voice his officers had never heard him use before. He stated curiously, "Somehow, I have been cloned."

The man with long blonde hair questioned, obvious doubt in his voice, "Cloned?"

His grey eyes flashed and he growled, "I think we may have underestimated our enemy."

* * *

Like many of her nights in Ginzuberg, it sometimes took Serena awhile to wind down after a big party. She brushed her long hair and looked fondly at the moonlight that caressed her sleeping husband's face. Feeling motivated, she snuck out of the room in search of a place to begin some much needed practice. Serena had to admit to herself that she felt a bit foolish as she wandered into the expansive gardens on the Shields estate.

_What am I doing here? What if that form was just a hallucination?_

A powerful voice answered her question; **_I guess there's only one way to find out._**

Still feeling slightly anxious, Serena held her hand above her head, watching for a moment as the Crystal sparkled in the moonlight and shouted, "Moon Crystal power!" as she had seen her senshi do many times before…the only difference was this time she went through a glowing transformation of her own.

The Queen of Ginzuberg looked down at herself proudly…she had fuku of her own, which included knee high red boots and a golden tiara.

_I wonder **what** my power is…or if I have any…_

Serena wished she had some precedent to go on, some former memory she could use, but no words came to mind. Mia and the rest of the girls had their former attacks to shout, but the young regent found herself uncharacteristically speechless. Then, through the trees she heard the words whispered

..._Moon tiara magic…_

Serena yelled hesitantly, "Moon tiara magic!"

As she said the words the disc from her head spun in her hand and whooshed out through the forest, slicing through branches and trees.

_Did I do that?_

Sure looks that way.

_Shouldn't you try it again to make sure it wasn't just a fluke?_

Serena smiled and said, with more confidence this time, "Moon tiara magic!"

The tiara flashed brightly and flew out into the night.

Serena yawned, _not too bad for a night's work. I bet the girls would be proud!_

Serena grasped the Crystal closely and detransformed. Intent on making her way back towards the Shields mansion for a much needed shower. There was a rustle of branches and suddenly, out of nowhere, someone came up and snatched her. As rough hands grabbed her, Serena instinctively reached for her brooch, clawing and kicking at her attackers. Almost as soon as she did, another, equally rough hand, pried her hands from it and ripped it from her blouse. The moment the brooch was separated from its rightful owner, it flared a brilliant silver and Serena passed out, unaware who had her or their destination.

* * *

At the exact moment Serena was separated from the Crystal, the former Outer scouts felt a warm sensation and their fukus appeared. The Inner Scouts pens flared and they transformed as well. Venus looked at the group, "Serena!"

Mercury looked back at her blonde friend, "The mirror…."

The Inner senshi bolted upstairs. Images quickly flashed through her head and they remembered…the four scouts whose entire mission was to protect the Silver Millennium from the furthest corners of the galaxy. As they entered, Neptune looked around the room and stated, "I can see her."

The brilliant mirror, not of this world, flared silver, and each of the senshi crowded around to see where their Queen was. The image wasn't very clear, but they could see camouflaged men escorting her away, roughly. As there were no distinguishing or defining landmarks, it was impossible to see where Serena was or the identities of those who had taken her.

Venus whispered, "They've separated her from the Crystal."

* * *

The senshi were not the only ones awoken. Inside the Shields mansion, Darien went through a transformation of his own. Looking down at himself, he didn't see the distinguished armor that he wore as a Terran prince, but instead a sharp looking tuxedo, complete with mask, top hat, and cane. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was confused, but not for long. He looked back at the bed and saw the petite form that usually slept right next to him was missing. Concentrating fiercely, he was able to return to his regular self, then immediately ran outside, rousing the entire household as he did.

When Eleanor and Jonathan Shields found their son, he looked completely devastated. Eleanor asked, "What's wrong?"

Darien looked up. He was holding a few long, silvery strands in his fingers, "They've taken her."

Jonathan put his hand on his son's shoulder and said resolutely, "We'll find her."

Darien stood up, his dark eyes glittering, "Search the grounds to see if you can find any trace of her."

Eleanor said, "Dear, don't you think we should call the police?"

Darien shook his head, "You can try, but I don't think they'll be that great a help. Go to the press. Immediately. I want Serena's picture splashed on every cover of every newspaper tomorrow."

Jonathan asked grimly, "Who do you suspect?"

Darien sighed, "I'm not sure who I can trust now."

Then he abruptly took off for the house, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to Washington and no one in hell can stop me."

* * *

The gathered senshi looked at each other as the mystical mirror went dark.

Uranus said, "We had no idea. How long have you been in these forms?"

Venus looked thoughtfully across to the taller woman and admitted, "It happened when Ginzuberg was taken over…when Serena was in danger."

Mercury opened her mouth to attempt an explanation, then walked over to her bag and pulled out the worn copy of the book. She flipped to the page and showed the other women in the room, "We believe that we are all descended or reincarnated versions of warriors from a former kingdom that lived on the moon."

Venus picked up the story, "There's a reason why these particular weapons appeal to you." The blonde cracked the chain around her waist wickedly, "No doubt you'll recognize a series or words or phrase that will activate these talismans."

Pluto asked guardedly, "Let's say we buy this story. Who is the young woman we saw in the mirror?"

Lita's green eyes sparkled animatedly, "You probably know her as Crown Princess Serena of Ginzuberg. She _is_ that person, but she is also the former Princess Serena of the Silver Millennium, the kingdom Mercury was telling you about."

Uranus made a fist, "Why do I feel so angry to see her being taken away?"

Mercury said, "She is who we fight for. It is our duty to protect her."

A tear slipped down Venus's cheek, "We were unable to protect her in our former life. It is our hope today that she survive and become a great regent in this time."

Petite Hotaru asked, "What do we have to do?"

* * *

As Darien zoomed through the night he wished again that his men were here with him. With the loss of Serena, he felt utterly alone. From within him he heard a voice answer, _you're a Prince, not a weakling._

Who are you?

_Prince Endymion…Tuxedo Mask. We are more than Darien Shields._

Darien blanched for a moment. He knew the name Endymion and the memories that came with that particular life. The name Tuxedo Mask was completely foreign…he thought back to what had happened earlier in the night, the image of himself resplendent in a killer tuxedo complete with mask.

_He's finally getting it…_

Finally getting what?

_In order to defeat the evil you will face, you need more than the skills you have._

The Army's training isn't enough?

_No._

What's my next move then?

_Your current move will be progress enough, but be prepared that you may have to make things happen on your own. There is an evil present is bigger than Hitler...it will take more than the largest weapon any military has access to._

Darien considered the information and was struck by the gravity of the situtation. He was the guardian of the planet and would protect it against anything. This future _would_ have a happy ending.

* * *

Serena woke up, completely disoriented. She was blindfolded, but could hear unmistakably German accents speaking in the distance. As she rocked gently, the sound of waves splashing somewhere and the dull drone of an engine alerted her to the fact that she was most likely on a ship. Tears silently flowed down her face. She knew she was separated from the jewel.

_Without it, I can't transform…without it, how will anyone find me?_

Be strong, Serena. Have faith in those that love and protect you.

_Who's there?_

Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity. We're not about to let what happened last time happen again.

_But Darien…_

**Will** come for you.

Serena was quiet with that information and tried to listen in on the conversation happening near her. She spoke perfect German, but couldn't hear all the words. The most she could understand was they were pressured to do some kind of experiment, possibly involving the jewel.

* * *

The collected senshi, still in their eye-catching fukus, had gathered the former Shitennou to fill them in on what had addressed everyone, "As far as we know, Serena has been captured."

Malcolm asked, "And what of Darien? Something had to have happened to him. He wouldn't willingly let Serena be captured."

Mars flushed and explained, "Serena can be…headstrong. She can get an idea in her head and not consider her safety."

Mercury said seriously, "Wherever she was, we cannot identify the nationality of those who took her captive."

Neptune pulled out the mirror, and said, "I consulted this talisman recently. Queen Serena is on a boat, that is all we know."

Nick spoke up, "That could imply the Nazis."

Venus crossed her arms, "But we can't rule out your government either."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding. We're your allies!"

Jupiter said calmly, "We know that _you_ are. However, we are not sure what other governments would do to get access to the Crystal."

Jake burst out, "Darien would've told us if that was our objective. So, I think we can rule out the Yanks."

A cold silence filled the room.

The usually cool Malcolm made a fist and punched the table, "This whole situation is ridiculous!"

Uranus spoke up, "Alright, let's look at this thing logically. Using Neptune's mirror, we should pool our collective wisdom and keep a watch to see when she arrives on shore. They can't stay at sea forever. I'm sure between all of us; we can recognize a distinguishing feature of a coastline."

Venus nodded and continued, "Once we recognize the location, a small team needs to be sent to extract Serena and get her to safety."

Zack sighed, "I wish there was some way to get Darien here."

Mercury looked around the room, her intelligent eyes taking in the group, "There might be a way."

Venus shook her head, "No way. It's too risky. The Outers haven't even been tested yet or practiced their powers. We could be setting up ourselves for a major failure."

Malcolm put his arm around Venus, "Or we could help reunite Endymion and Serenity."

Uranus growled, "And why don't you let us decide whose powerful enough?"

Venus nodded seriously, "It's worth a try."

The eight women joined hands, and bright and vibrant colors flared around each of them. Venus nodded at all of them, and said, "Concentrate your power and energy. You know the words - on the count of 3. 1...2...3..."

"SAILOR TRANSPORT POWER!!"

* * *

Darien made record time hurtling south on his Triumph motorcycle towards Washington. As if spurred on by the supernatural, he roared up to the gates of the White House and prayed the President wasn't in Warm Springs. The guards at the gate stopped Darien and asked, "Your business?"

"I need to see Franklin." He had been on a first name basis with the current leader of the U.S. since his graduation from West Point a few years back. His father had been friends with leaders from all industries and across the political spectrum and introduced his son t an early age. The authority in his voice alerted the two guards that there was a serious matter to be discussed.

"We'll see if he's available."

Darien waited patiently and a few minutes later, the gate went up and the guard said, "You've been expected - he'll meet you in the Library."

* * *

The new co-regent of Ginzuberg raked a hand through his hair and hesitated - wondering if he should've taken a few moments to clean up. Attempting to calm himself, he squeezed the box his father had given him, and felt better. The stones, resting comfortably, gave him a sense of peace.

"Darien? Or should I call you King Darien and bow?"

"None of that. I'm still the same guy."

One of the president's bodyguards wheeled the aging man in, and took a post at the door. Lighting a cigar, the older man puffed for a moment, then asked, "So, why are you here, m'boy?"

"It's Serena..." Darien's voice cracked, and he was embarassed. He cleared his throat and continued, "Something's happened to her. She's disappeared. I have no choice but to suspect the worst."

"You're sure?"

"Mr. President, on behalf of Ginzuberg, I simply must beg the support of the U.S. If we had the backing of the military..."

"It's more complicated than that."

Darien gritted his jaw and said, "You don't think I don't know that?! I've been in Europe for the past month - I've seen firsthand just how 'complicated' things can be. We sit over here, protected and safe, while the rest of the world suffers!"

FDR's eyes widened. Captain Shields sat down heavily and apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just...Serena. She's means everything to me."

"I can't. Unless you have concrete evidence that the Germans are behind this, or..."

"The jewel?"

"Yes. From the reports I've read - that artefact must absolutely not get into the wrong hands."

Darien heistated for a long moment - even though he trusted the President, he remembered what the Prince had told him...there were bigger forces at play.

"I'll do it on my own then," Darien narrowed his eyes, grabbed his leather jacket, and headed towards the door. The President sighed deeply. However, there were too many forces at play - as much as he wanted to make a commitment, he couldn't.

"Darien - wait."

"What?"

"I'll give you my best offer. I'll send word to the Navy. I will put them on highest alert. If what you say is true, then they've no doubt sent Serena to Germany. She's proabably in the middle of the Atlantic. _If _she is caught, then we can discuss next steps."

"It's appreciated, sir."

"Best of luck, young Shields."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

* * *

**_Clipping from the New York Times:_**

_Upstate New York: Army Captain and recent newlywed Darien Shields was horrified to wake up during the night and find his bride, Queen Serena I of Ginzuberg, had disappeared without a trace. After questioning everyone on the Shields staff and thoroughly looking over the entire estate, there was still no sign of the diminutive Queen. Serena's in-laws join their son and have released the following statement: "We pray for Serena's safe return. Anyone who has information regarding the whereabouts of the Queen, please come forward." They added that a cash reward would be given for any information leading to the safe return of Serena. Local authorities do not suspect any foul play and join the Shields family in the search for the visiting dignitary._

Jonathan folded the paper and looked across to Eleanor, "Do you think it will work?"

At that moment, one of the maids entered the breakfast room and announced, "The phone has been ringing constantly this morning. I have over 50 messages for potential leads on where the younger Mrs. Shields whereabouts."

Eleanor smiled and placed her hand over her husband's. She looked at the maid and replied, "Mary, please prepare our things and ready the New York penthouse. We won't be able to accomplish anything from out here."

* * *

Darien drove aimlessly...angry, upset, and not wanting to return home. There was nothing left for him staeside - Serena wasn't there and the real trouble lay across the waters. He suddenly felt a pulse, then an incredible urge to return to where they had first made contact in the country. Nearing Battery Park, Darien quickly made a phone call while he waited for the ferry to Liberty Island. He was directed to the private line of the Shields' townhouse in the city.

"Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm going to leave."

"Do you know where Serena is?" Eleanor couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

"I think I know where she's gone. Please don't worry about me. I will try to get word to you of my safety."

Eleanor sighed, "I guess you know best, son."

"Can you put Dad on the phone?"

"Sure. I love you."

Darien's smiled, glad for the one constant in his life, the love and support of his parents, "Dad?"

"What is it, son?"

"I'm going away. Can you watch my bike?"

Jonathan heard what Darien was not saying. 'Can you watch my bike?' was predetermined code. When Darien had entered the armed services, he and his father knew a day might come when, given their connections and influence, Darien might need help or assistance. In this case, Jonathan understood Darien suspected the line they were speaking on was not secure and couldn't give specific information of his whereabouts.

"Yes, son, I can watch your precious bike. Please be safe and we'll do our best to find that daughter-in-law of ours."

Darien did his best to keep his voice light, "I'm sure she'll turn up…probably shopping on 5th Avenue and not even realized the trouble she's caused."

"Let's hope so."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

With the women's power fading from the room, Malcolm addressed the other men, "While the girls are gone, we're going to make room in this place for the entire team. Jake, I want you and Zach to add bunks to each of the rooms. Quarters will be tight and I think for now, we should separate the men and women. We don't need any complications or distractions."

Jake and Zach nodded.

"Nick, I want you on surveillance. We need more information on our 'twins' at the Palace."

Bootsteps sounded at the bottom of the stairs, and Malcolm's silver eyes flashed, "Art and Luna do _not_ need to know the senshi or about anyone's previous lives. If the girls feel it is necessary, they will update the pair."

Luna opened the door and looked around the room and commented, "Well, it's not exactly my place, but I think with a few female touches, we could make it work."

Art looked around, "Where exactly did everyone go? They were here just a few minutes ago."

Jake, Zach, and Nick looked at Malcolm, who answered, "They had to go on a recovery mission, and they will be back shortly. In the meantime, we have a bit of a mission for you two. It looks like we're going to have a full house in a short time and we need all kinds of provisions."

Jake flashed a weary smile to Luna and Art who were nodding in agreement at their 'assignment', "Let's get going."

Malcolm said, "Be careful. I have a feeling that our exit from the Palace caused quite a stir."

* * *

After a sleepless night trying to come with explanations for what had happened in the previous day, General Steig had gathered his Generals, "I've just had word from Berlin. The Queen has been captured and they are transporting her to a secure location in Germany. We have been warned to keep security measures on high alert. If she escapes, it is likely she will attempt to return to her homeland."

The men nodded.

The platinum haired man continued, "I also want a full report on the man…the man who looks like me. The girl who he left with was speaking English. I suspect that may mean there is some sort of foreign government involved."

* * *

Arriving at Liberty Island, Darien smiled when he saw the young women waiting for him on the far side of the Statue. What he did not expect to see an additional four senshi.

Darien uttered, "But how…?"

Mercury did her best to explain, "You only met them briefly, on your wedding day."

Uranus walked up to the former Prince confidently, "It was our duty to watch over the Silver Millennium from a distance."

Darien shook his head sadly, "I hope this does not reflect how great a danger we are in at the moment."

Suddenly, their new King glowed bright silver. He looked down to see his clothes had been replaced with the tuxedo.

Pluto wondered aloud, "Who are you?"

Darien lowered his mask and winked, "It's me under here. I'm not sure where it's coming from."

Venus shrugged, and looked at the group, "Are you ready?"

Eight heads nodded.

A pale yellow aura flared and female voice yelled, "Sailor transport power!"

* * *

Queen Serena was being moved and taken to a room with bright lights. Taking a deep breath, she got her bearings. She was in a room with a small porthole, on a boat of some kind. Gathering her inner strength, Serena opened her eyes and swore that she would not embarrass herself or be intimidated by anyone who questioned her. Finally settled, and bound tightly to a chair, she asked coolly, "What do you want from me?"

"Fraulein—"

"Frau."

"My mistake," replied a heavily accented masculine voice, "We have in our possession—"

"My necklace. I'd like it returned at once."

A new voice hissed, "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Frau Shields."

"I'd prefer if you address me by my proper title. I'm sure you're familiar with it, as your soldiers were the ones to bestow it on me."

Her statement was greeted with silence.

"And if you could please return my broach?"

Hands grabbed Serena and pulled her up roughly.

"Return her to her room. We'll see if a little hunger won't make her more willing to talk."

* * *

When Darien came to, he saw a familiar pair of silver eyes smiling down at him. A hand reached down to pull him up, and Darien had to blink back tears as strong arms clapped around him, "It's good to see you too, Malc."

Darien warmly greeted each of his men, while the Inner senshi helped the now exhausted Outer senshi to a hastily organized room.

Neptune sighed heavily, "When we will de-transform?"

Mercury shook her head, "I'm not sure, as long as Serena is in danger, I guess."

* * *

Hearing the commotion upstairs, Art rushed up into the room and did a double take when he saw Darien, "Who is this man? What is he doing here?"

Darien confidently walked over and shook the older man's hand, "I am Captain Darien Shields. I recently wed the former Crown Princess of Ginzuberg."

Art sat down heavily, "It can't be."

With the Outer scouts out for a few hours, Venus walked back upstairs to confer with Malcolm. Seeing the near standoff that was occurring between her new King and her adoptive father, Venus ran up to hug the older man, completely forgetting Art hadn't yet seen her in her revealing fuku.

"And just what are you wearing, young lady?!"

Eyes darting around the room, the Venusian senshi looked for a quiet place. She was glad she could try her best in her own words to explain to Art what was going on. She asked simply, "Can you follow me?"

Art knew something was up, "Is this important?"

Venus nodded.

"Then maybe we should get Luna…"

Mia grinned, glad at least there was _something _to be happy about in all this madness, "Sure thing. Meet me in the attic in a few minutes."

* * *

Serena willed herself not to cry once she had been thrown back into her room.

_At least I'm not alone._

That's right…we're here for you.

Serena looked up and out at the ocean that was sailing by. She had to stay optimistic. It was her heart the Crystal depended on and she doubted it would respond to depression. Settling in as best she could in the harsh conditions, the Queen wondered where and what her beloved Darien was doing.


	10. Detained

_AN: I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Detained  
**

Pulling up what places she could for the group, Venus gracefully sat down with Art and Luna in the tiny attic. Art was still staring at the weird costume that his adoptive daughter was wearing. He didn't seem to be able to put a sentence together. Luna, on the other hand was curious to see what exactly the relationship was between Art and the lovely blonde in front of her. Crossing her slender arms, she asked, "Yes? What do you have to tell us?" There was a definite emphasis on the "us."

Venus smiled serenely, glad to see someone protective of her "father," but felt some guarded emotions of her own. She had been in Art's life far longer than this floozy, and she wasn't going to give up her title as 'most important woman in his life' that easily. Not breaking eye contact with the pair, she said, "I've got some explaining to do."

Luna rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll say."

Venus glared, and did her best to keep from Crescent Beaming Luna into next week, and continued, "If you'll listen for a few minutes I will do my best to explain what's been going on."

Meeting Art's silvery blue eyes and Luna's violet ones, she began the tale that was her life, "Everything I am going to say is going to be unbelievable, but I'm going to need you to just listen with an open mind.

I am a warrior from another planet, but I am also the Duchess Mia of Ginzuberg. Lifetimes ago, I fought for the Silver Millennium where Serena, then Princess Serenity and Darien, then Prince Endymion. For reasons unknown, we…the Inner Court of Princess Serena and Terran Prince Darien's men, have been reincarnated with powers and memories of this past life and awoken during this life," Venus took a deep breath and continued, "What you see now is me, Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi. The clothes I'm wearing are my uniform."

Art swallowed a few times before he questioned, "Senshi?"

Venus smiled and answered, "It means 'soldier.'"

Art was still trying to process everything and then said, "Let's say that we do believe your story. I still don't understand what this all has to do with the current political situation."

Venus shrugged and replied, "I'm not exactly sure what's going on. Our powers and ability to transform seem to be directly connected to Serena. When she's in danger…we resume these forms."

Luna was slowly piecing the story together, "And the others? How are they connected?"

"They are senshi as well, but their duties were different than ours. We aren't sure of their powers just yet."

Luna thought a moment and stated, "All this would imply that we – me and Art – are somehow connected to this scenario as well. It cannot merely be coincidence that we have all ended up together."

"That remains to be seen, but I'll understand if you both want to leave and have no further involvement. I know it all sounds completely crazy and if you don't want to be cooped up with the lot of us, well, I won't hold it against you."

Art didn't even need a moment to consider, "In for a penny, in for a pound. My life has been dedicated to the former Queen and you girls." He looked over at the woman sitting next to him and said, "I wouldn't dream of pressuring you in any way. Your decision..."

"...Is to stay."

Art looked happily surprised, "Really?"

Luna stood up and walked to the small window in the attic. She spoke, not looking at the others, "In another lifetime, before my establishment opened, I was once a close friend of Queen Selena."

Art looked up sharply, "Really?"

Luna nodded, "Even at that early age, I always felt we had some sort of weird connection. I would do anything to help her daughter."

Venus smiled at the pair, "There's more to know. The Americans have also been in our lives before. We were all…involved."

Art raised an eyebrow, "Involved how?"

"Um…married?"

Art said indignantly, "Married?! And now you are living unchaperoned under the same roof?"

Luna walked back from the window and sat down next to Art, patting him on the arm, "I think that is the least of our worries right now."

"We'll answer as best we can, I'll leave you two to process the information. Just let me know if you have any questions."

* * *

In a short time, the Inner senshi, Shitennou, and Darien were assembled. Venus began, "Please excuse Jupiter. She is in the kitchens preparing food for everyone and the next couple of days. I will brief her later."

Malcolm followed her, "Nick is otherwise, ahem, occupied at the moment."

Darien looked at both of them, "Accepted. Venus, I believe you called the meeting. What do you need to address?"

Venus spoke in a clear voice, "Captain Shields, King Darien, I think the girls, all of us, need to get out of the city."

"Why?"

"A number of reasons, your Highness, the first being that I have no doubt the Nazi army will stop at nothing until they find answers to the questions we left in the Palace recently. Furthermore, unless anyone remembers the exact powers of the Outer scouts, given those lethal weapons they're sporting, I think we're going to need some room to figure out their strengths."

Darien crossed his arms, "And if Serena returns?"

Venus looked at her worried liege, "My King, with Neptune's mirror, we will know the first moment that Serena lands. Until then, I think our preparation is vital to the recapture of Serena."

Darien considered his options. He didn't like splitting up the group again, but he sensed the girls would come out of some time alone much stronger. He sighed, "Do you have any idea when we might see Serena?"

Mercury replied, "Our best deduction is that Serena is on the Nazi's fastest ship bound for Germany, but even those have limitations. As Darien shared, there is still a possibility that the U.S. Navy will find her, however I think the soonest we can expect her is next week."

Darien addressed the young women, "You have approximately one week from this moment. Whatever you need to figure out between now and then I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Mars answered on behalf of the senshi.

Malcolm said, "As I briefed you, Captain, there are some mysterious soldiers currently residing in the Palace. I have placed Nick on reconnaissance, but there might be more. I advise that we learn what we can from the soldiers while the senshi are away."

Darien sighed, rubbing his fingers on his temples, "Continue. Senshi, head out. Shitennou, you will remain behind and we'll try our best to find out the old fashioned way where they plan on sending my wife."

Venus spoke up, "We'll take our leave as soon as the Outer senshi awake, but I'm going to leave Art and Luna with you. I think they may have some skills you might be able to utilize."

"Agreed."

After the meeting broke, the Inner senshi went to go and collect what supplies they could. Darien didn't miss the glances of longing crossing the room. The tension was almost palpable. He soon found himself the only one left in the room and promised aloud, "I vow to you all, I promise you happiness in this lifetime."

* * *

Venus lingered behind in the hallway and wasn't surprised when Malcolm came up behind her. Without thinking, she tucked her blonde head up under his chin, sighing into his broad chest. Malcolm chuckled. Venus looked up and asked in a mock hurt voice, "What are you laughing at?"

"I was wondering how many times we've stood like this before."

Venus smiled to herself. A similar thought had crossed her mind.

"I guess that's the good thing about this whole crazy situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Without this war, I would've never met you. I can't imagine that."

"I know."

"I—"

"When—"

Both were quiet. The words didn't really need to be said. Venus wondered if goodbyes ever got easier. Malcolm squeezed Venus even closer and said huskily, "Be safe out there."

"You know I will, you do the same. Watch out for people who look like you."

The tall soldier kissed her abruptly and released his love breathless. He saluted her and turned to walk away. Venus walked down the hallway to check on the Outer Senshi, who were all sleeping peacefully. Knowing what the next week would hold, the blonde decided they would all leave before dawn the following morning.

* * *

Serena willed herself to be strong. She knew the girls usually made fun of her for her voracious, very un-Princess like appetite. Her stomach started growling…loudly and she was powerless to stop it. Rolling over on her side, she tried to forget the last time she had eaten.

_Nothing changes._

A laughter like the tinkling of many tiny bells pealed in Serena's mind. A musical, loud voice filled Serena's mind. It was so overpowering she instantly had a pounding headache.

She whirled around and called to the empty room, "Who's there?"

Serena looked around and didn't see anyone. Furthermore, she didn't remember actually _hearing _the voice spoken aloud. Was she so hungry she was hallucinating?

_Serena…Serenity…_

Serena swore she could smell the scent of jasmine in the air. She stood up straight and asked, "Seriously, who's there?"

Suddenly, the small blonde was overcome with an intense wave of longing. She was actually yearning desperately for something, but couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

_Don't let them—_

The voice was cut off. A new voice replaced the musical one that had been in her head the moment before.

_Serena, I can't exist without the Crystal._

Serena rolled her eyes. The lack of food was definitely making her go mad. In the span of a few minutes she had heard no less than two voices in her head.

_Come on. I'm here, but I can't come out without the Crystal._

Who's there?

_Can't you come up with any more original questions?_

Great. Now the voices are making fun of me.

_Serena, I've been here before. This is Sailor Moon._

I thought I was having some sort of stress-induced hallucination.

_Well, this is as real as it gets. We've got to get that Crystal back. _

Serena was suddenly brought to her knees with a feeling of hopelessness. She cried out, "What's going on?!"

_The Crystal...it's a part of you. To be separated from it can cause this response.  
_

Tears were streaming down Serena's face. It was the same feeling she had felt when Darien had died in front of her on the Moon.

_Now that you have been reunited with it, the longer you are separated, the more these feelings will grow. Eventually, you will not be able to function._

The feelings were starting to dissipate, but there was an underlying pressure that Serena still felt sharply.

Serena asked, "What can I do?"

_You can start by getting out of this room._

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Shields were settling into their penthouse in New York. Located in the swankest area of town, they had the top level of a building overlooking Central Park.

Eleanor looked around, "I'm glad we're here, it's been too long."

Jonathan nodded.

Eleanor took of her white gloves and started walking around, "I'll start by getting myself back in the lunching circles right away. Someone has got to have heard something by now."

Jonathan said, "I'll pick up the weekly poker game at the club."

Eleanor twisted her hands, "What if Darien is right? What if we do hear something? How will we get information to him?"

"I'm sure we'll get word from him somehow. Just be patient."

* * *

Across the street from a large building overlooking Central Park, a taxi cab pulled into place. A hand reached over to a CB radio and crackled, "They're in place. Please advise."

A voice crackled over the radio, "Keep a tight watch for now. I want someone on them 24/7. We need to know what they know."

"Understood."

* * *

In another car, on the opposite side of the street, two men settled in for a long day. One looked to the other, "You really think this is going to lead anywhere?"

"No idea, but it's part of our mission, so it's better not to ask questions."

* * *

The Inner senshi had wisely said their goodbyes with their respective partners the previous night. With wishes of good luck and promises they would return in a week, the young women snuck out of the headquarters before dawn the next day. Venus had been upset to wake up and find herself still dressed in her fuku, but it made her that much more determined to train so that she could find and return her regent to safety.

Jake had arranged a small covered horse drawn cart to take the girls out of the city. Venus smiled and patted the disguised horse, who she immediately recognized as Morning Star and smiled to herself.

For the trip out of the city, the senshi of Love had disguised herself in ugly brown robes that transformed her into a rather lumpy looking older woman. As the wagon bumped out of town, she looked back into the wagon, where the Outer scouts were clutching their weapons and the Inner senshi, alert and exhausted.

Nudging her foot under the seat, Venus was comforted by the presence of the large Sword of the Moon. With Serena in danger, she had a feeling the dangerous weapon would respond to her command during the upcoming week's training. Malcolm had surprised her with a parting gift - a pristine black leather scabbard, hammered with rubies and diamonds, for the Sword. It crossed her chest and balanced the weight of the heavy item. She hadn't yet unlocked its power, but was waiting for the right time to test herself and the strength of the magical object.

Venus already knew the perfect place for their training. The location was the summer retreat of the Queen and her court. It was a place the girls returned to year after year to reenergize after the craziness of a Season in the Ginzuberg court or from their various travels around the globe. The yearly trip would always happen unexpectedly. Queen Selenity would simply arise early one morning and the girls would awake to find their things had been packed and they were going to the country. It always seemed to come at an opportune time…someone's liaison was getting out of control or there was some political situation that needed some serious concentration from the Queen.

The location of _Belle Maison_ was only known to the most loyal of servants. Venus doubted that the Nazis even knew of its existence. Still, extra cautious, the blonde senshi made a number of detours until she was satisfied no one was following them. After a number of twists and turns, around midday, the group of eight arrived. The main building was a little out of repair, but it would serve the girls just fine. Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune got out of the wagon, stretched, and looked at their surroundings. Uranus asked jokingly, "I guess we must've done something wrong in our last life. We were stuck in a brothel and you girls lived here?"

No one had an answer for the strange circumstances, until Neptune commented, "We found each other, didn't we? Consider it a lesson in character building."

Venus looked at Jupiter and Mars, "Please check and secure the perimeter of the grounds. Mars, please use whatever scrolls are needed to make sure we are not seen for the next week. We'll trade off sentry duty every night."

Mars and Jupiter immediately made their way across the grounds.

"Mercury, please check the water supply. I'd like to make sure it's not contaminated."

Mercury nodded and left in the direction of a nearby stream.

"The rest of you, let's try and make this place as comfortable as possible."

The quintet trooped into the small "house." The building was actually more like a mansion; with plenty of rooms, a large kitchen, a parlor, as well as a brilliant room the girls had dubbed the "breakfast club." The room faced east and caught all of the available morning light. In what seemed another lifetime, the girls would gather and discuss recent flirtations and other teenage dramas.

Saturn's purple eyes were large as she peeked around, "Won't someone discover that we are here?"

Venus shook her head, "The locals have known about this place forever. They would give their own lives before giving away the location. It is the Queen's Place. We will be safe here."

By the time the Inner scouts had returned, Venus and the Outers had straightened up and made the house livable. Neptune and Pluto had also put together a small meal for the group. The food was eaten in silence as each of the young women had much to consider.

With everyone finished, and the food cleared away, Venus said clearly, "There's no time like the present to get started." She looked at the Outer senshi, "I don't think we've ever actually asked you. Do any of you remember your attacks?"

The Outer Scouts looked at each other. The words were whispering in the air, but it wasn't anything discernible. Mercury looked at the quartet, "Whatever your attacks are, they must be different in nature to ours. We don't have weapons like you do."

Standing up, Venus cracked the chain around her waist and patted the scabbard of the Sword, smiled, "Speak for yourself. However, you did bring up a good point. We're going to have to change our training techniques to make sure we take advantage of them."

Mars looked at the group, "Maybe if we attack them, they will instinctively go on defense and respond?"

Venus thought a moment before she answered, "Let's try a little warm up first; maybe that will jog their memories."

Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury went through some of their warm up exercises while the Outer senshi looked on. Jupiter called out, "Remember anything yet?"

Pluto shouted back, "No!"

Mars was getting frustrated. Without entirely thinking her actions through, she turned on Neptune, and shouted, "Mars Fire Soul!"

Flames in the form of a bird shot out of Mars' fingertips heading straight for Neptune.

Uranus responded instantly, "World SHAKING!"

Suddenly, a large ball of gold energy appeared in the palm of Uranus's hand, which she hurled straight at Mars' attack. The ball of energy met the fire and completely destroyed a nearby tree.

Uranus looked at her hand in disbelief and said, "I did that?"

Neptune put her arm around the tall blonde's waist, "Thank you for protecting me."

Uranus clenched her fists and looked accusingly at Mars, "What in the hell did you do that for?"

Mars looked idly at her nails, "I guessed that's all it would take."

Without warning, lightning crackled in the air and Jupiter went on the offensive, "Supreme Thunder!"

Lighting bolts were sent directly in the direction of Pluto, who jumped out of the way, and grabbing her scepter, planting it down and yelling, "Dead Scream!"

Anything, but a scream followed. Winds from nowehere swirled around the garnet topped scepter and an enormous ball of energy shot out and took out what used to be a gazebo.

All of the girls looked at each other.

Venus smiled shakily and leaned on the Sword, "Well, I guess all we need to do now is figure out how we're going synchronize our attacks to retrieve Serena."

* * *

The same morning the girls departed for the summer palace, Jonathan and Eleanor hit the sprawling metropolis of New York City. The U.S. had not yet declared war, but everyone knew it was a matter of time. Jonathan was probably closer to the action than most people realized. As a steel magnate, it would be his factories that would be turned over to provide weapons and parts for all kinds of machines. After Darien's abrupt departure, Jonathan had taken the initiative to go ahead and order his factories to start changing their production schemes. He didn't want soldiers going into war unprepared.

Eleanor pulled her gloves on and thought fondly of the New York she had known. When Jonathan had started courting her, she had scarcely believed that the city's most eligible bachelor was interested in her. With Jonathan's affection, Eleanor had blossomed and become the "it" girl in town. Eleanor gazed fondly at their wedding portrait that hung above the fireplace. The wedding had been one the city would remember for decades.

She had left when politics and petty bickering had made her realize she didn't want to her son growing up in that kind of atmosphere. She and Jonathan had retired to the Shield's country estate and while their only child had been sent to a number of elite boarding schools, with his entry to the armed forces at such a young age, there was really no time for him to mix with any of New York's eligible daughters.

Therefore, an air of mystery had sprang up around Darien Shields. Across the world, support sprang up for the young couple. If people couldn't have hope for the next generation and protect a bright future like Captain Shields and Queen Serena, then what was the point?

* * *

The girls had been gone for hours when Darien called a meeting. He paced like a caged tiger around the room and asked, "So, Nick, you're telling me that these 'clones' are actually officers in the Nazi army?"

"Yes, sir. It was eerie seeing the men. I mean they look…"

"They look like what?"

"They look identical to how we looked when we were on the Moon."

"I see. And so far, you haven't been able to find anyone who looks like me?"

Nick shook his head, "No, sir. I'm not sure why."

Darien looked over at Zach, "If we capture one of them, are their any tests we would be able to perform to get to the bottom of this? If the Nazi army is cloning American soldiers, we may all be in trouble."

Zach shook his head, "Sorry, sir. Genetics is a field that's is starting out. I would need an entire lab and time we don't have."

Darien let out a frustrated sigh, "And you're sure none of you were adopted or lost a twin at a young age?"

Jake smiled, "C'mon Shields, even if one of us has a long lost twin, what are the possibilities we would _all_ have one and that they had _all_ ended up in the Nazi army?"

Malcolm looked out the window, and added his opinion, "I think we might make some progress if we captured one of them."

Darien was curious, "What are you thinking?"

"Textbook. We'll blindfold him so he never sees where he is or who has captured him. In fact, I'll volunteer my own clone first. He's _got_ to know more than we do." Malcolm clenched a fist and hissed, "Why else would he have gone right for Mia?"

Jake grinned, "He has a thing for blondes?"

Malcolm retaliated with an ice-cold stare.

Jake broke his smile and continued seriously, "Maybe he did know something about 'Venus,' but what if he didn't? What if it was just like when we met the girls?"

Darien considered the fact and answered, "But on some level, didn't you know there was something more?"

The men thought a moment and each nodded. Upon first meeting the lovely duchesses from Ginzuberg, in some form or another there was something familiar about them. Their commanding officer continued, "So, what if these men know something more than we do? I will do _anything_ to avoid a repeat of our last lives."

Each of his men nodded seriously. There was too much at stake in this life. Nick volunteered, "I vote we go after the one that looks like Jake."

"Why me?"

"Since we've been here, you're the only one who's not bothered to keep your hair at regulation standards. At its current length, you would be the most likely and least recognizable among us."

"What?!"

Darien nodded, "I like what you're thinking, Nick. Let's try and arrange something for tonight."

"Tonight?" Jake was still in shock.

Malcolm gave a rare smile, "It's not all bad. We just need to borrow your clone for a few hours."

Zach asked, "Where is the best place to make the switch?"

Nick answered, "I trailed them for an entire day and it seems that, for the most part, they are on some sort of schedule. It's our best bet."

Darien nodded in agreement, "Let's talk logistics."

* * *

Across town, General Steig looked pointedly at a soldier with long chestnut hair. He pounded his hand on the table and demanded, "What do you mean you can't find them?"

The other man merely responded, "They have disappeared."

"That's impossible!"

The smallest of the four men that had gathered said, "We need to prepare ourselves for the possibility that they have found out something about us. Our mission here may be compromised."

General Steig, usually the calmest of the four, bellowed, "What exactly are you implying? I can't go to Berlin and tell them we have doppelgangers!"

The man with short blonde hair said casually, "You're right. Until we figure out what's going on, we have to remain quiet."

The man with long brown hair answered, "My concern now is how are we to know they have not infiltrated the Palace?! None of our men will be able to tell the difference."

General Steig twisted his hands, "From here on out we will use a password that will change daily to know that this has not happened. Until you hear from me, that word is _gefahr_. Is this understood?"

The other men nodded.

* * *

Across the Atlantic at an undisclosed location, a man of high military standing barked over an intercom, "What do you mean he's not there?"

A voice crackled over the short wave radio, "Sorry, sir. He's not anywhere in New York. We've checked all of his usual locations."

"And the parents? He's had no contact with them?"

"No, sir."

"Are you telling me that _Darien Shields_, one of the most recognizable people in the United States and a soldier in this Army has gone AWOL?"

The voice was silent a moment, before saying, "Yes, sir."

The response was instant, "Then we have a situation. Get me Washington!"

While the dispatch was going through. The General lit a cigar and considered how best to continue. His superiors were not going to be happy with the information. It was bad enough that the Queen had been taken captive and practically under his nose. Now this…

The career soldier wasn't exactly sure who his contact was on the other end of the line. He knew the voice was his superior, but for privacy reasons and concerns, he never knew the name, just a series of codes.

The voice jumped on the line, "What is it?"

"It's Shields, sir."

"What about him?"

Years of military experience had him bluntly speak the truth, "He's missing."

There was a pause that seemed to stretch forever, then the answer, "WHAT?! Where was he last seen?"

"There was a report he was spotted near Battery Park, however, we cannot confirm that information."

"A man like Shields does not simply disappear!"

"I—"

"Have you spoken with the parents?"

"They're civilians, sir."

"And we're at war!"

"Are we, sir?"

"We _must_ find that weapon. Shields is the key to it. Find him. NOW."

"Yes, sir."

The General hung up the phone. Pausing for a moment, he called up the code department and requested, "I need to get an encrypted message to General Goode in the RAF immediately."

"Go ahead, sir."

The General spat out his message, "Believe Shields in Europe stop Use whatever means necessary to find stop Also look for his men stop They are not acting under the orders of US Government stop."

"Is that all, sir?"

"Let me know the second you hear from him."

* * *

Serena had exhausted herself looking for a way out of her cramped and miserable cell. She was a little disturbed to find others had obviously tried to get out of the room before her. She traced the fingernail scratchings near the door and took a deep breath. What had happened to them? What had their fate been? Did they feel just as powerless as she did?

From somewhere deep in the ship, the Crystal called to her.

The young Queen wondered exactly how much time she could have apart from the object and survive. She assumed she was in one of the Nazi's fastest ships crossing the Atlantic, but that still took more than a week. Could she make it?

**

* * *

**"How was your lunch today, darling?" Jonathan asked his wife.

"Delightful. We had an amazing lobster bisque…"

Jonathan coughed politely, "I, um, were you able to get any information?"

Eleanor smiled and answered lightly, "But, of course. It is _amazing_ what being the mother-in-law of a Queen does for one's reputation. Now, getting down to business, it does seem the President is sympathetic to Ginzuberg's needs…"

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, Suzy heard that he has stepped up secret shipments to the British, and Margot heard the Navy is searching for Serena."

"But will he come out in public?"

Eleanor sighed, "Sadly, no, he is not at the point of declaring war."

Jonathan angrily folded up his newspaper, "The longer this goes on, the longer the entire war will go on. It's only a matter of time until we get involved! If only there was some quicker way of ending this."

"We'll just have to be patient. Did you learn anything today at the club?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Same as you. Although Jim said he heard there was a rumor the U.S. suspects Ginzuberg to have some super weapon. He thinks that's why the Nazi's may have captured Serena."

"Why on earth would they think that?"

"I have no idea."

Eleanor sighed heavily, "Poor darling Serena. So much on those little shoulders. She was handed the crown under such terrible circumstances."

* * *

Leaving Art and Luna to guard the headquarters, Darien Shields and his men snuck out into the dark night. Jake looked uncomfortable in the Nazi uniform he was wearing, "I really don't know if this is going to work or not. What happens if they find out I'm not who they think I am?"

Nick patted his shoulder, "Hello? We'll just trade you for well, you."

As they neared the Palace, Darien asked, "So, where did you say we could find Jake's clone?"

Nick coughed politely and answered, "I believe we will most likely find him flirting with the female staff in the kitchens."

The rest of the men tried to stifle a laugh, before Jake tried to calmly ask, "And just where would we find your clone?"

"Mine is apparently into Astronomy. He spends many an evening in the Observatory."

Zach said, "Just like you."

The other men nodded, knowing that Nick's ability to read the stars had come in handy on more than one mission when they were without a map and seemingly lost. He had innate ability to know exactly where they were.

"Malcolm's counterpart—"

"General Steig," Malcolm growled.

"Yes, well he's very detailed, humorless, and seemingly obsessed with the duchess introduced so briefly in his life."

While everyone else was smirking about how similar the two men sounded, Malcolm asked gruffly, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was able to get up on a tree near his room."

"He's in Mia's old room."

"Yes, apparently. Anyway, I won't go into the ugly details of his obsession, but I think he's come to the conclusion that she's the key to everything." As the group neared the expansive Palace interior courtyard, Nick pointed to the same tree and continued, "Jake, should anything happen, that tree is your best chance out of the Palace."

Jake shrugged, "I think I remember how to get to Rae's hide out in the stables, that could work too."

Nick looked at the sky, "We'd better get in place."

Zack hissed, "There he is!"

The men stealthily crept up on the unsuspecting soldier. Tackling him, they quickly had the German bound, gagged and on the way back to the headquarters.

Darien turned around to give Jake a look, and saluted him briefly, "Good luck."

Jake nodded and headed towards the kitchens, praying he wouldn't let down his commanding officer…his country…and the love of his life.

* * *

The week passed quickly for Venus and the rest of the girls. There was a lot that they were discovering about each other. Venus found herself discussing strategy nightly with Uranus around the campfire they had built outside of the house. There was something about the older scout that brought it out of her. The pair sparred every day – Space Sword vs. Sword of the Moon, pushing each other to increase their skills. The women were evenly matched. Uranus had brute strength, but when Venus got into trouble she would crack her Love Chain to get the upper hand.

***

One evening, when all the senshi had gathered, Venus asked, "So, I've been wondering, how lonely were you…out there?"

Uranus examined her sword a moment before answering, "Whenever I was, I just thought of our shining Princess. The Silver Kingdom may have been a speck in the distance, but I was proud to be one of its protectors."

Venus looked into the fire for a long moment and revealed to the Outer senshi, "Back in America…Serena transformed."

Neptune asked, "To her Princess form?"

Mars shook her head, "No. She looked like one of us. A senshi."

Pluto pondered, "I wonder what that could mean."

Mercury shrugged her shoulders, "She called herself Sailor Moon."

The women all looked into the fire, contemplating what Serena's transformation could mean. Venus asked Neptune, "Can we have a look at Serena?"

Neptune nodded quietly and retrieved her mirror. The image had not changed. Serena was still lying on the floor in an enclosed room. She looked paler than ever.

***

Nearing the end of their week, the senshi had come up with numerous strategic plans using everyone's strengths, with the exception of the senshi from Saturn. No one could figure out exactly what her lethal glaive had to offer. She was also the only one who couldn't remember her former life in the Silver Millennium

Jupiter patted the smaller scout one the back and said, "I'm sure it will come to you. Give it time."

Saturn replied ominously, "Maybe we should be glad I haven't figured it out yet."

***

The girls were sad as they climbed back in the wagon to head back to the city. Each one knew it was realistic to think that this would be the last time they saw this place...this week could be the last peaceful moments they knew.

Mars sat with Venus in the front seat, "It looks so small."

Mercury piped up from the back of the wagon, "You know, I always…"

Jupiter looked at the petite girl next to her, and motioned, "Yes? You always what?"

Venus asked teasingly, "You wouldn't be trying to hide something from the senshi of Love, would you?"

Mercury tried to look away, "No."

"Then give it up!"

Mercury picked at some imaginary spot on her fuku, then blurted out, "I always that if and when I ever got married, I would get married here."

Venus could easily see the shy senshi in a small ceremony here at this place with such fond memories. Jupiter put her arms around Mercury's shoulder, "And there's no reason why you shouldn't."

"Given the current political climate, I'd hardly say that—"

Mars interrupted, "Don't think about that. If you want to have your wedding here, then by all means, you should."

* * *

_AN: There is an 'alternate' version of Venus I saw once on DA - she's kind of a modern day ninja. That's where I got the idea for the Sword's scabbard.  
_


	11. All Alone in the Moonlight

_I really tried to clarify the scenes in this chapter - I'm not sure why I originally had it so convoluted!_

_Flashback scene is from The First Generation._

_I've also updated to reflect NT's desire that the Lights are females (who cross-dress as a disguise) and not the anime version where they are men who change into women. From what I could read, she was adamant senshi are all female.  
_

_AN: I do NOT own the characters._

* * *

** Chapter 10: All Alone in the Moonlight  
**

The men quickly rushed through the city with their captive. They had already prepared a room to interrogate the suspect. Darien did not want to resort to torture, but prepared for the option should they need it. Malcolm felt sick that a part of him was actually looking forward to such an occasion.

_Maybe this is how it happened... Maybe this is how we got under Beryl's spell..._

After they had secured Jake's clone in the room, tying him tightly to a chair, Malcolm gathered everyone outside. He spoke to them, "Darien, I think you should be the only one to speak to him."

Three heads turned at looked at the platinum haired solider.

Darien asked, "Why?"

"I get the feeling that we don't need to connect with the darker sides of ourselves right now. I'm worried what might happen."

Zach nodded slowly, putting the pieces together, "The situation is not all that different. We're separated from our home, we're at war, the girls are in our lives again."

Nick nodded solemnly, "We're not going to let history repeat itself."

Darien cracked his knuckles, "Agreed. I'll do what I can."

Nodding to his men, their Captain entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. They had already decided it was best if the hostage remained with his head covered. Seeing Jake's face might be too much for any of them to take. Darien clenched the box of stones in his hand - somehow sensing they were connected, but unable to put everything together. Speaking in perfect unaccented German, Darien stated to the captured soldier in front of him, "Your orders have changed."

The man was silent.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I am a higher rank than your General. One word from me and you will be killed. Do you understand?"

The man nodded his head.

"Good, then let's begin. What is General Steig's mission?"

The captive was at war with himself. Why would he be captured in this way? The man interrogating him had help earlier. Where were those men now? What if this was an elaborate set up by Steig to test his loyalty?

The German soldier spoke slowly and tried to make his answer as vague as possible, "We are to hold the country until further orders are issued from Berlin."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"There was a disturbance at the castle last week."

"I've been informed. What has Steig done to remedy the situation?"

"He has been seeking—"

"Who is responsible?"

"We're not—"

"Your life depends on the information you give me."

The hooded man sighed and began to speak, "As you may or may not be aware, we have evidence the monarchy of Ginzuberg is in possession of a super weapon…one that can change the course of the entire world. The last thing we heard, Serena had been captured. She had possession of the Ginzuberg diamond - believed to be the key to the weapon."

Darien's body filled with anger had to fight not to let emotion get the better of him.

_Serena, be strong. Don't let them use the Crystal._

_***_

In her cramped quarters, Serena was filled with a moment of renewed strength. Warmth surrounded her, enveloped her and she heard Darien's words.

_I will be strong Darien. For you, and for…our daughter._

_***  
_

Darien believed, for the briefest of moments, he had connected with his wife. It was exceedingly rare for him to feel powerless, but he felt utterly worthless that he could not do more for Serena.

_I love her. I would do anything for her. Somebody give me the chance._

**_I was hoping you'd say that._**

The former Prince of the Earth was surprised when he glowed warmly for a moment, and watched in wonder as the box of stones from his pocket floated from his pocket. The four stones circled each other, first slowly, then gaining speed, until he could not see between them. Darien blinked once, and there, in the middle of the stones, a crystal which glowed brightly, filling the room with incandescent brilliance. It was like Serena's Imperium Silver Crystal, except that it was golden.

Prepared to protect their Prince, his three soldiers ran into the room and stopped suddenly.

The masked man in front of him whispered, "Endymion?"

Darien looked at the captive sharply, and was so surprised he asked in English, "What did you call me?"

The man responded in English, "My Prince. I would recognize you anywhere. Even with this mask on. I know it is you."

The blood drained out of Darien's face. He held the golden crystal in his hand and motioned the men to follow him. Wordlessly, they walked out of the room. Captain Shields looked down at the small jewel which seemed to pulse in his hand, "I don't know how it happened. I was thinking about Serena and it just sort of appeared."

Nick tried to make a joke, "Please tell me we don't need to remind you how to interrogate people. You're not supposed to let them see you and under no circumstances are you to give away your former identity."

Darien smiled tightly, "I didn't. He just knew who I was."

* * *

In the Palace, Jake shook his head to get his bearings straight. The last time he had been here…was ages ago. He had rescued Rae and simultaneously handed over his heart. Jake could easily imagine the building at another, happier time. He chuckled to himself imagining the young duchesses and Princess Serenity herself running around as young children, playing dress up and being royal terrors.

Not making eye contact with anyone, Jake walked towards the kitchens. He had been thoroughly briefed by both Nick and Art about the layout of the Palace. When someone who looked identical to Malcolm and motioned him over. Jake shook his head, wishing Nick had stressed just _how_ identical these clones were. Jake was immediately taken to his last memories of the last time he saw…Kunzite.

***

_Transporting from the earth to Moon, the generals were calm, ready for the battle ahead.  
_

_Kunzite asked Beryl, "Do you want prisoners?"_

_The red haired terror said coolly, "Only Prince Endymion will be allowed to live. There will be no survivors."_

_The generals had divided up the army into four separate commands. As they neared the Palace, Kunzite began to shout out orders, "Nephrite and Jadeite, breach the front door and find the Prince. Zoisite, take your group around the back, try and gain entry there." _

_The groups broke off one by one. Kunzite saluted each of his men as they rode away._

_*****  
**_

_We never saw each other alive again. We were too busy killing our wives._

Jake shook his head to clear the vision and looked up into the General's cool grey eyes – wondering if the man in front of him could sense any of his past life. In German, Jake said, "Good evening."

General Steig looked him over critically and asked, "Where are you headed?"

"The kitchens, sir. I can't resist the yummy pastries in the kitchen," Jake said slyly.

There was a long disapproving glance before the General finally replied, "See that you are fit for tomorrow, soldier."

"I will, sir. Good evening."

Steig nodded sharply and walked away, boots clicking and cape floating. Watching "Kunzite" turn the corner, Jake snuck upstairs. Without disrupting things, Jake was to get as much information as he could before switching off with his clone. Jake took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to access where the former Queen's inner sanctuary used to be.

* * *

In his office, the General tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, a soldier entered the room, "Sir, we have Goode on a secure line."

The General picked up the phone, looking forward to connecting with his old friend. He barked, "Leave. Now."

Watching the door close, he picked up the phone with a grunt, "Basil!"

"Ben!"

"How are things across the pond?"

The pause in Basil's voice made Ben realize that things might be much worse than he or his government was aware of. Basil finally answered, "Oh you know, stiff upper lip and all that. Any chance you Yanks are going to get off those fat asses of yours and help anytime soon?"

Ben chose to vaguely answer the comment, desperately wishing he could pledge troops, money, guns, anything his old friend needed, "Soon enough, old chap. Soon enough."

"So what's this I hear about the Shields boy being in Europe?"

"We have reason to believe he's somewhere in Europe, most likely Ginzuberg."

Basil coughed loudly, "The boy moves rather quick then. It seems I just saw in the papers he and Queen Serena were married. Don't you know to give your boys some time off for a proper honeymoon?"

Ben responded seriously, "You can't honeymoon if the bride's missing."

"What happened?"

"The elder Shields believe she's been kidnapped."

"On American soil? That's preposterous!"

"I wish I could, old friend, but we have reason to believe…that is, we have the intelligence to support that there are Nazi factions in the United States. As Serena has yet to reappear and no ransom note has been found, we believe the Germans have captured her."

"That poor girl." Basil, living in Europe and having worked royal detail more than a few times in his military career had glimpsed the radiant Crown Princess Serena on a number of occasions. He coughed, and said, "So, what else can I tell you about Shields and his men?"

"Weren't they stationed near the RAF before he and Serena returned to the States?"

"They were here, but I haven't seen him since…"

"Since when?"

"It was very peculiar. He and his men simply vanished."

"What was the timing?"

"Must've been right around the time Ginzuberg was taken over by the Germans."

"They couldn't have gone over land. Can you find out who took them and where their drop was?"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks, Basil."

"We'll be in touch. If I see your boys, we'll round em' up. Unfortunately I can't spare a lot of time or manpower at the moment."

"Understood. Just keep an ear out."

Ben hung up the phone, desperately trying to figure out exactly what Darien was up to or where in the world he was. If Serena _had _been captured by the Nazis, why wasn't Darien consulting his own government for help? What is Darien was a double agent? What exactly had happened while Darien was in Europe? He barked out an order over the intercom, "Get me the Wiseman!"

As soon as he made the order, the General started second guessing his decision. The Wiseman was a government urban legend. The word has always been he was capable of getting information no one else could get. He was only used in the most dire of circumstances and no one ever questioned the methods he used.

Ben considered his conversation with Washington. He _had_ to know the location of Darien and with his latest assumptions, it was possible the fate of the entire country depended on his whereabouts.

* * *

Also on American soil, Eleanor and Jonathan were enjoying a night in and trying to make sense of the now thousands of leads that had accumulated since their move to New York. Pausing for a moment, Jonathan looked up at his beautiful wife and asked, "Has anyone mentioned to you where they think Serena might be?"

"Not specifically, I think people are too polite. What about you?"

"Same thing. I've been thinking about this for awhile and it might be best to try and trick the public and perhaps our own government and convince them that she has been returned safely."

"Why ever would we do that?"

"Well, I believe that soon enough people are going to start asking more detailed questions and when Darien comes up missing as well…"

"Couldn't we just tell everyone they've gone on an extended honeymoon?"

Jonathan leapt out of his chair and kissed his wife soundly, "Brilliant! All we have to do now is come up with a story about where she has been."

Eleanor tapped a manicured finger on her mouth and said, "Since we moved to New York so suddenly, we can explain to friends that we simply missed her."

"Will they buy it?"

"Even if they whisper about it behind our backs, they would all still be too polite to say anything to our faces."

"It just might work... Let me call the Times."

* * *

_Clipping from the New York Times (Sunday edition):_

_**HRH SERENA ALIVE AND WELL!** Jonathan and Eleanor Shields released a statement late last night with the following information. Queen Serenity of Ginzuberg has been found and is safe. According to sources close to the Shields, the visiting regent was in a state of complete exhaustion after the death of her mother and recent marriage to their son, Captain Darien Shields. The young Queen apparently forgot to leave word that she was going to an exclusive relaxation spa before slipping off with her inner court. Mother-in-law Eleanor said, "The poor girl felt she had 'imposed' on us too much already. In all the excitement she needed to go and 'recharge.' We are just glad that she is okay." Jonathan added, "As a wedding gift we have sent the happy couple on a belated honeymoon luxury trip to the Bahamas. We hope Serena gets all the relaxation she needs!" Eleanor said the Queen told her to let the public know, "She had been overwhelmed by the outpouring of support and compassion of the America people." Darien Shields, the groom, was unavailable for comment._

As Eleanor and Jonathan breakfasted the next morning, the phone rang off the hook with warm wishes and notes of encouragement for the Queen. Mary, the maid, came in and asked, "What would you like to do with all the 'clues'?"

Jonathan waved his hand, "Please try and organize everything in my office. The search continues!"

The table on which Jonathan and Eleanor were breakfasting was still littered with letters, articles, and maps. The sun broke through the clouds and light poured into the room. Both the elder Shields' eyes were drawn to a plain brown envelope that had been overlooked until this moment. Jonathan picked it up slowly. There was no return address. Jonathan carefully opened the letter. Scanning the contents, he said to Eleanor, "It's a typed letter, dated…the same day we made the initial statement. There is no signature."

"What does it say?'

Jonathan read aloud, "We know the Nazis took your daughter-in-law. We also have information the U.S. Government was planning a similar action. If you want to know what we've learned, meet us in Central Park near the zoo. We will be there every day at noon until you meet us."

Eleanor's eyes widened at the information, and she asked, "Is there anything that indicates who wrote it?"

Jonathan looked up with the same cobalt blue eyes he passed onto his son and answered, "It's simply from 'The Three Lights.'"

Eleanor looked at her husband, "You aren't actually considering this are you? You know people have done crazier things to get at our wealth. This could all be an elaborate set up."

Jonathan dropped the letter, "No…maybe. Something about this seems different."

"The Lights?" Eleanor asked, raising a wary eyebrow, then asked, "Do you really want to go?"

Jonathan nodded, "I get the feeling this could be legitimate."

"Promise not to put yourself in danger?"

"I won't." Jonathan looked at his watch, "I'm going to clean up and try and meet them today.

Eleanor looked at the phone, which was ringing and said, "You're leaving me to all of this?"

Jonathan reached across the kitchen table and kissed his wife's hand, "You'll do fine."

She smiled charmingly back at him, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

* * *

As Jake stole through the Palace, he kept moving until walked passed a room and discreetly listened in. The former parlor had been converted into a telecommunications office. Jake walked confidently in. As far as Nick has learned, each of their clones were superior ranked officers.

The lone soldier in the room, looked at him and said, "Good evening, sir."

"Any new information?"

"No, sir."

Jake looked around the room and knew he would need some time to himself in order to find out anything. He looked over at the soldier, "What's your name?"

"Brandt, sir."

"I need a private moment to make a phone call," Jake fumbled in his pocket, and flipped up a pack of cigarettes, saying, "Take a break."

"But, but General Steig said…"

"I'm not going to tell General Steig. Now, go!"

The soldier quickly scooted out of the room. Jake chuckled, "You really should listen to your commanding officer."

He quickly found a variety of maps and letters - all useless. He was about to stop when he uncovered an elaborate drawing. The details were all in German, but he was able to determine that whatever it was, it had come from the highest levels and that it was the design for a weapon of some sort. Jake shrugged and tucked it under his arm, mentally noting Zach would be able to figure it out.

* * *

Jonathan felt like a young man again as his driver pulled up to Central Park. In his excitement, he didn't realize the not one, but two cars that pulled out to follow his Rolls Royce Phantom. The older man's expectations were minimal, but this was the cloests to real information they had received yet, and he owed to his wife, son, and daughter-in-law to follow it through.

The elder Shields attempted to act nonchalant as he strolled in the direction of the zoo. Thinking back fondly, he remembered bringing Darien. His son had loved all of the different animals and unlike many children his age, had showed no fear. Jonathan chuckled and went to buy a ticket for entrance to the zoo and walked through the gates. Unsure how to proceed, he leaned casually against a rail near the Lion cage.

A man was sitting on a bench close to him, reading a newspaper. From behind the pages of the newsprint, a husky voice murmured, "You've been followed."

Jonathan looked around. He didn't see anyone that looked like they had been following him.

"I'm behind the newspaper. Don't look at me."

Slightly unnerved Jonathan remained looking ahead at the lions who were sleeping peacefully in the sun. Angry he had not been more cautious, the elder Shields asked, "Are you one of the Lights?"

"I am."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You and your wife's life depend on it."

"What do you mean?" Johnathan couldn't keep the shock or disbelief out of his voice.

"Those men following you mean business. Now that the public eye has been taken off of the search for Serena, you are in even more danger than you were before."

Johnathan sighed deeply and asked, "What should I do?"

"Nothing. Go back to your penthouse. Act like nothing has happened. We will come see you tonight and arrive promptly at midnight. We will not come via ordinary means, so please do not be alarmed. It is imperative that no one sees us enter or depart."

"I assume there are three of you then?"

"You are correct."

"Why are you helping us?"

There was a pause behind the paper, then, "We would do anything for our Queen and her family."

* * *

Across the small room, Malcolm and Darien looked warily at each other. In all their combined years of experience, they had never come across anything remotely like this. Darien said, "Before anything else happens. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Nick looked at his watch, "We don't have too much longer until we have to switch, um, whoever's in there with Jake."

Darien looked at Zach and asked, "Why don't you do the questioning? At the minimum, we have to figure out what mental delusions this man is suffering from."

"If you think it's best."

Darien opened the door and and ushered Zach in. Having only a crash course in psychology, the medic didn't really have the first clue where to begin. Still, something was better than nothing. He began speaking, "Sir—"

"Who's that?" The captive asked alertly, "Zoiscite, is that you? Where did Endymion go?"

Zach looked around the room, and answered calmly, "Yes. It is me. Is that you, Jadeite?"

"Who else would it be? Why do you guys have me tied up like this?"

Zach looked up, then replied, "This is going to sound weird, but I need to know what your last memory was."

The captive was silent for a moment, "The last thing I remember we were all gathered together, the day before our wedding."

***

_On the eve of their nuptials, the Shitennou had gathered in the billiards room. Prince Endymion was dining with Serenity, his parents and Queen Selenity, finalizing state issues between the two kingdoms. He had given them all a much-needed night off. With all the preparations, this shared time was a special event. Nephrite had coaxed Mako to create a "man's feast" for their last meal as single men. Kunzite had used his influence to transport some finely aged liquers. Jadeite took the lead, and began pouring a glass for each of the men._

"_I never saw it happening like this…" he said, a good natured smile on his face.  
_

"_What exactly did you have in mind? Us spending our later days all alone, with only each other's company?" asked Nephrite._

"_Well, for starters, I thought Endymion would have some sort of arranged marriage to some old maid with a huge dowry on Earth, not a beautiful Princess of the Moon," Jadeite said continuing, "Furthermore, I really could never picture any of us actually getting tied down. Kunzite didn't like anyone, let alone a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and Zoisite was so shy, I never thought he'd have the courage to even ask out a woman, let alone marry one…I was obviously born to flirt. Nephy, you were the only one who I thought would have a chance."_

"_Thanks a lot, Jade," said Kunzite gruffly, straightening his uniform._

_The Generals all shared a laugh. They had seen some difficult times together on Earth. In that moment of laughter, a presence entered the room. Even though it was bright outside, the room suddenly seemed darker and chillier. _

_**Now…**the entity knew this was the only time they would all be alone**…when their energy was most susceptible.** _

_Kunzite went on guard, seconds too late. The Generals all went into a trance. The entity had them under its spell._

_***  
_

Zach asked, "And who were you about to marry?"

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten Amy. Wait, is Rae okay? Has something happened to her?"

Zach said reassuringly, "She's fine. I'm going to just leave you for a moment. I'll be right back."

Closing the door behind him, for the first time in a long time, Zach was utterly confused. He considered himself a man of above intelligence, but this development made absolutely no logical sense. He could even understand their souls had been reincarnated here in the future, and just maybe that the "evil" half of their souls had come to live in Nazi Germany. What he could not believe was the seeming complete transformation of the man in front of him.

Stepping into the room, he looked at Nick and asked, "And you're sure there's no way he could know about, well, our past lives?"

Nick shook his head, "Unless they've captured one of the girls, tortured her and made her tell the entire story, which I believe they would be disinclined to accept, I don't know how they could've found out."

Zach looked at Darien and nodded towards the jewel, "May I?"

Darien handed over the golden crystal. Zach held it up and inspected it. He pursed his mouth together and said, "This _has_ to be the key to everything."

Darien nodded, "When it appeared, he looked in its direction and then he was speaking to me in English and calling me by my former name."

Nick said, "So, what do we do now? We can't return him in this state."

Darien sighed heavily, "Let's workd this out. The man in there, formerly a German soldier, formerly what we believe is the evil version of the General Jadeite had now reverted back to his good self, but the self that was on the moon. Furthermore, he has no recollection of what has happened since then, including how he got here?"

Zach nodded slowly, "That's what I believe."

Darien continued, "So, if we follow this train of through, the Golden Crystal was able to heal him?"

Zach sighed, "That is my best guess, but I don't ever remember seeing the Crystal when we were on the Moon, or during our time on Earth."

Nick looked up suddenly, and asked, "What if something has happened to Jake? What if he's ceased to exist?"

Darien plucked the Crystal back from Zach and clenched his other hand around the box in his pocket, and said, "No, I would know if something happened to one of you. I think somehow, we need to ask for Pluto's advice. She's the Keeper of Time."

Malcolm stated, "They're not due back for a few days yet."

Nick said, "We could ask Jake to keep up the charade until then."

Clenching his jaw, Darien said, "I wouldn't want to leave any of you there."

Malcolm agreed, "Rae will burn us to a crisp if anything happens to him while she's away."

Nick looked towards the door where the captive was being held and said, "Can we risk Jadeite's life?"

Darien looked out the window. Part of being a good leader was making difficult decisions. He took a deep breath and replied, "Nick, you will go to Jake tonight and tell him to continue the façade. Do NOT mention what has happened here tonight."

Nick nodded and headed out into the night. Darien looked at Zach and continued, "It is imperative that Jadeite does not see any of us. Make him as comfortable as possible without removing the blindfold, and yet be as vague as possible."

Zach thought a moment before he answered, "What will you ask of Pluto?"

The former Prince tapped his foot, "If my theory is correct, I'm going to ask her to go back in time and put Jadeite where he belongs. If that doesn't work, I have another longshot idea."

Malcolm asked, "And if she refuses? I can't remember much about her, but messing with the space / time contiuum does not sound like something she would go for."

Zack said, "She only learned she was a senshi less than a week ago. If I recall from our studies, the Goddess of Time has three rules that must not be broken. I'm pretty sure going back in time and screwing with things is one of them."

Malcolm added, "Besides, why not go back and take out Hitler? That would solve everyone's problems."

Darien shook his head, "Don't tempt me. Anyway, there's something we're missing. How and why did your souls separate into the pre and post-Beryl versions?"

* * *

Basil Goode strolled through the offices of the RAF. If he didn't trust Ben so implicitly, he would think his friend had sent him on a wild goose chase. However, if this had anything to do with finding and returning Queen Serena to safety, well, he would do everything in his power to see that it happened. He personally checked through the logs. Just when he was about to give up, there was a scribble, barely legible. It was one Daniel Burite, 1st Battalion.

Basil immediately strode over to the barracks where Dan was housed. The ranked officer strange looks walking through where the soldiers were housed, but couldn't be bothered - this was serious business. Not finding Dan anywhere, he asked one of the young soldiers, "I'm looking for Private Burite, have you seen him anywhere?"

The soldier frowned briefly and replied, "Danny Boy? He took heavy fire on his last mission. I think he's recovering in the Health wing."

"Thank you, soldier."

Basil walked as quickly and as dignified as possible, until he finally found Dan, who's injuries were severe, but he was stable. Dan tried to sit up when he saw the General approach him. Basil smiled and said, "No need to look good for me, soldier."

"What brings you here, sir? Is there anything wrong with my family?"

Basil shook his head, "No, son. I need to ask you about something. Confidential."

"Anything, sir."

"Do you remember the Yanks who were stationed here a few weeks back?"

There was a moment's pause before Dan replied, "Yes, sir."

"Did they request that you take them anywhere?"

Dan was instantly torn. He felt a strange loyalty to the men he had briefly helped. Dan's face contorted with pain and he replied, "Sorry, sir. Things are little hazy since I went down a few weeks back. Let me think about it."

Basil looked at him suspiciously, but answered, "Okay soldier. You rest up. Let me know if anything comes to mind."

"I will. Thank you, sir."

* * *

Serena clutched her abdomen protectively, but wasn't entirely surprised by the information. After all, she blushed at their tender encounters, they hadn't exactly made time to discuss birth control or the possibility of children.

_It will be a girl. A daughter.  
_

Serena recognized the voice of Princess Serenity.

Then I should give in to their demands! For the sake of our child!

_Never! This child, conceived from the former Princess of the Moon and Prince of the Earth, is very special. You will teach her the lessons that will keep this planet safe for generations to come._

Serena sighed, but smiled a secret smile. She couldn't wait to tell Darien the good news.

_**If** I ever see him again…_

**

* * *

**After countless cups of coffee, Eleanor and Jonathan paced their immaculate drawing room, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. It had been one of the longest days either could remember. With the press release in the Times, the strange meeting at the zoo, and the constant following up to make sure everyone actually _believed _Serena and Darien were in the relative safety of the Bahamas, plus waiting for this suspicious meeting, both of the Shields were on their last nerve.

Rearranging a vase of flowers for the fifth time, Eleanor asked nervously, "And you didn't get a look at who you were talking to?"

Jonathan clenched his teeth, "No."

"Well, I guess we'll see. I just hope they can help us."

Suddenly, the large grandfather clock began chiming. _Bong….bong…bong._ The Shields' looked around. Suddenly, there was a noise on the large penthouse balcony and a knock at the door that led out to it. Eleanor whispered, "But how? We're over twenty stories up…"

Jonathan went to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

A voice on the other side answered, "The Lights, let us in."

Jonathan cautiously opened the door, "Come in."

Three immaculately groomed and unusually tall people entered, and politely removed their hats. Although their height and physical prescence was intense, Eleanor couldn't shake the feeling they might not actually be men. The lack of broad shoulders, the completely smooth complexions... The one who seemed to be the leader had startling blue eyes and cropped ebony hair. The tallest had a neat brown ponytail and the same blue eyes. The shortest had platinum hair and eyes of violet. The leader stepped forward and said, "Thank you for meeting with us. I am Seiya."

"I am Taiki."

"I am Yaten."

As Jonathan shook their hands, Eleanor, ever the graceful hostess, gestured to the drawing room, "Would you care to take a seat?"

Yaken nodded, "Yes m'am."

Eleanor flushed and said, "Please call me, Eleanor. Also, I believe this time of night calls for a nightcap? Would you gentleman care for a scotch?"

After nods all around, Eleanor neatly prepared a tray with glasses and ice and the bottle and brought it over to the table. She was struck at how surreal this entire scene was. Never in all her life would she believe she'd be serving drinks near midnight to men who had entered via the balcony of her New York Penthouse. After everyone had had a solid sip, Seiya said, "Your graciousness is appreciated."

Jonathan opened his mouth to respond when Seiya held his hand up, "Excuse our manners, first we need to sweep the room. Standard really, but we believe you are under surveillance."

The trio quickly were up and looking through the room. Moments later Yaten exclaimed, "Aha!" and held up a small transmitter on the bottom of the phone. Taiki also was successful in retrieving a bug. Jonathan and Eleanor were shocked. Jonathan was the first to regain the power of speech, "But who?"

Taiki sat down and explained the situation, "Ever since Serena entered the country and made her presence known, you have been assigned your own personal government stooges."

Jonathan exclaimed angrily, "We never asked for them, nor were we notified of them!"

Yaten answered calmly, "It is as we expected."

Eleanor asked, "Is there anything else we should know?"

Seiya looked at his companions, who nodded, and slowly took a deep breath, "I'll need you to suspend what you know for a few minutes. What we are about to tell you, is going to sound made up and ridiculous, but I need you to keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?"

Jonathan took Eleanor's hand and they nodded.

Seiya looked out at the moon which was glowing brightly in the cloudless sky, and began the tale, "There is a prophecy which has been passed down for generations. We believe the prophecy is going to come to pass in the near future."

Yaten continued, "Many years ago, there was a beautiful kingdom and race of people that resided on the Moon. A sudden darkness came upon this magnificent place and a warrior from the Moon was sent to Earth to seek the aid of the Earth's Prince, Endymion, and his powerful Generals.

The beautiful warrior was successful and she returned to the Moon with the men. Upon meeting the beautiful Princess of the Moon, Endymion fell instantly in love. His love was powerfully returned and he was not alone. His mighty Generals had found love with the Princess's Inner Court. Yet, there was something special about these women. They were beautiful and Princesses of their own home planets and also serious warriors."

Taiki finished the sad tale, "But their loves were not to last. A jealous malevolent spirit took over the Generals and brought war to the Moon. The Generals and the Princess's warriors killed each other. Endymion sacrificed himself for his Princess, and in the end, overcome with grief and sadness, she took her own life.

The Queen of the Moon had enough strength to send all of their souls into the future at a time where they might wake up and find each other again."

Tears began to silently drip down Eleanor's face.

Seiya announced, "This is where the prophecy begins. It has been said, when those souls are reborn on this earth, the end of the world is near. When the Prince finds his Princess, their union will begin a chain of events that will bring about a great war, the rebirth of the world, and the arrival of the Queen's daughter."

Yaten said quietly, "We believe Darien is the Prince reborn and Serena the Princess. Before we could get to them, they have been wed and now all we can do is hope to support them in the coming war."

Eleanor and Jonathan were stupefied, and finally Eleanor asked, "Do Darien and Serena know of the prophecy?"

Taiki shook his head, "We're not sure. It's possible, especially given what they've both been through. High emotion and stress could've triggered their past selves."

Jonathan asked, "Does the prophecy say who will win?"

Seiya shook his head.

Eleanor, with tears still in her eyes from the story, said, "But...if the prophecy is true, I'm going to be a grandmother?"

* * *

For the second time that evening, Nick snuck quietly back into the Palace and waited. His friend came strolling up the path shortly after and announced, "Phew! I was hoping you'd be here, I am so ready to get the hell— Wait, where is everyone else?"

"You're staying."

"What?!"

"Darien's orders."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't."

For a moment, Jake looked like he was going to protest, but thought better of it. He dug in his coat and handed the stolen set of plans across to Nick, "Take these to Zach, I'm not sure, but I think it's the designs for some sort of super weapon."

Nick nodded and clapped Jake on the shoulder, "Darien seems to think this will all be cleared up by the time the girls get back."

Jake sighed, "Three whole days?"

Nick nodded, "I'll be in touch with you. Just look for my usual tricks. Stay strong."

* * *

After waiting a number of minutes and hearing a strange series of pops and whistles, the General had finally connected with the Wiseman, who had instantly agreed to the mission. The General had received the cryptic instructions to send all available confidential information on Darien and his men to a local P.O. Box and await further instruction.

The General had included the following note:

_Suspect Capt. Shields is operating under alternate direction…please determine who he is working for. Also determine whether his men are acting independently or if he is coercing them (bribes, blackmail, etc.). Keep an eye out of Queen Serena. Although she is reported safe and sound, believe otherwise. Contact me at 5-6287 with any information of request for backup, and proceed with all caution and discretion.  
_

* * *


	12. The Die is Cast

_AN: I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Die is Cast  
**

Nick rushed back to headquarters with the plans. He found his comrades still thoroughly confused about the Jadeite situation. He coughed to interrupt them and handed Zach the plans, "Jake said he thinks these might be a weapon. So…do your thing."

Darien stood up straight and announced, "I'm going to go get Art and Luna. For the next three days we will place Jadeite under house arrest and those two will be responsible for his safety. That way, they can remove his mask and we can make him as comfortable as possible."

"And the Crystal," Zach added, "I would like to start testing it."

* * *

Inside the Palace, Jake was on edge. He had been in some extreme situations as a soldier, but always had the support of the team to rely on. Now, more than ever, he realized what that strength meant. Sleep was a long time coming to him that evening, as he recalled the past battles - from this life and the last. All the times his brothers had been there for him.

***

The next morning, Jake walked cautiously into a meeting with the other leadership, determined to keep the facade going.

General Steig obviously presided over the meetings, and began gruffly, "_Gefahr,_ well met. New orders from Berlin. Apparently, we are to leave here and depart for a secret testing facility. The Princess will be arriving shortly. We'll be part of a special 'welcoming' committee. Pack what you can. We leave in two days.

Furthermore, there was a strange occurance reported at one of the buildings in town. I want someone to check it out and report back to me before we leave."

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours, Zach was like a virtual machine. Reviewing the plans, he concluded the Germans wanted to somehow harness the energy of the Silver Imperium Crystal for a super weapon. He was no closer to getting any secrets out of the Golden Crystal. The only absolute fact he was able to determine was that it was only responsive to Darien, which did not surprise anyone.

Over a cup of bitter coffee, Zach hypothesized, "We know the Golden Crystal works only for you. If it was responsible for reawakening the memories of Jadeite…perhaps it can do the same for others."

Darien looked at him curiously and asked, "Who do you propose we try this on? There's no way we're endangering another one of you…"

Zach sighed deeply, then responded, "Art."

Darien thought a moment; they had discussed the obvious possibility that both Art and Luna had to be involved in some way with the Silver Millennium. Clenching his jaw tightly, he questioned, "So, you're saying, if they were involved, you think this Crystal will somehow unlock the past?"

"Yes…"

"And if they weren't?"

"Honestly, I think the worst that can happen is nothing. Like Seren has connection with the Silver Impreium Crystal, I think yours is perhaps just as powerful, but not malevolent. You guide it - whether conciously or subconciously as Endymion, Prince of the Earth."

Darien was silent for a long minute, not agreeing or disagreeing with the statement, before he asked, "Do you remember them? On the Moon, I mean?"

Zach shook his head, "No, I don't. But that doesn't mean they weren't there."

"I'm worrried. What if what happens to that soldier happens...what if they are only half awoken," Darien sighed heavily.

The response was serious, "Sir, Prince... I'm not going to lie to you. The plans I've seen, even if preliminary, could be catastrophic. If someone could wield the power, then hope could be lost. I think we need all the help we can get."

They both were quiet and watched the glowing energy of the crystal - like it had a fire within it.

"Why do you think it glows?" asked Zach, "I tested it for organic compounds that could provide the glow, but haven't come up with anything."

Darien hesitated before saying, "I think...I think it's from me. I think I'm somehow sending energy to Serena. We're...connected somehow."

Zach eyed the object and said softly, "Simply amazing."

* * *

After hours of trying to remain calm, and fighting the urge to return to the safe house, Jake waited impatiently for Nick to arrive. When his tall friend finally showed up, Nick instantly knew something was off. They had been through too much to hide things from each other easily.

"What's wrong?"

"We're leaving."

"Where?"

"Not sure, but the rendezvous point is where they are taking Serena. We leave in less than two days. Get to Darien and get me instruction. Oh, and before I forget, did anything happen recently?"

Nick asked warily, "Why do you ask?"

"Apparently, there was a disturbance recently - I think the safe house may be compromised. Is there something I should know about?"

Nick hesitated before he finally answered, "No. We'll keep things locked down until you leave."

"See that you do - we've come this far, there's no reason to complicate things now."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Art and Luna had joined Zach and Darien. Malcolm remained on watch, and Nick was expected any minute to return from the Palace. Art looked at the soldiers, then asked, "Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be an exchange of pleasantries?"

Zach smiled and answered, "You have an excellent attention to detail, Art."

"Thank you."

Luna asked, "So, what is this about?"

Darien began pacing the room, "From what Mia told you about our past lives…do you believe any of it?"

The pair nodded their heads.

"Do remember any of it?"

Luna and Art exchanged a glance, before Luna said seriously, "No, but we do feel a connection with all of you."

Zach said plainly, "There's no reason to put this off. Darien has recently come into possession of a crystal, which we believe has a number of special powers, one of which is unlocking past memories."

Art considered what they were asking, and questioned, "Will it hurt?"

Darien shook his head, "I don't believe so."

Luna asked sadly, "What if we don't have memories from the past? What if we're not connected in any way?"

Zach looked at Darien, who nodded imperceptibly, and replied honestly, "Then it shouldn't affect you either way, but your actions have shown us no matter what happened previously, we are connected in _this_ life."

Art took Luna's hand in his own, "We're ready."

Making eye contact with both Luna and Art, Darien nodded and closed his eyes and began to calm his breathing. He called up his meditative techniques and concentrated his energy on the Crystal in his palm. Everyone in the room watched silently as it floated and was suspended between his two open palms.

_Please let this work...please let them remember everything...please let them help us._

"AWAKE!"

Identical crescent moons appeared in the middle of Luna and Art's foreheads. Suddenly the lights from their foreheads flared and their clothes changed as well. Luna's hair was the same, but she was wearing a strange yellow dress. Art looked very different, his platinum hair had grown quickly and his white suit looked anything but normal.

Darien waved his hand and the crystal stopped glowing, as it did, everyone's outfits returned to normal. Luna and Art looked at each other…

Zach asked tentatively, "What do you remember?"

Luna already had tears streaming down her face, "The Queen…"

Art put his arms around her, "There was so much pain."

Darien looked at Zach and walked towards the door, "Let's give them a few minutes to remember."

As the door closed quietly behind them, Art gazed at Luna, "We found each other."

Luna replied softly, "The Queen works in mysterious ways."

Art looked at his strange attire; "And the girls, to think they've all been reborn, that they've all found each other – it's truly a miracle."

Luna had tears creeping silently down her face, "More importantly, they were given a chance with their shitennou again."

Art gathered up Luna and silently stroked her raven hair. The severity of the situation began to hit them. Art was still in a semi-state of shock; "I haven't been in this form…in such a long time."

Luna gripped his hand forcefully and said, "We've been given another chance to make things right. We have to do what we can to help."

* * *

Processing this information, Jonathan was suddenly very tired and felt every one of his fifty years, "So what do we do now? What can _we_ do?"

Eleanor nodded, "I have to agree. I feel a little helpless."

Seiya gave them a genuine smile, "You don't need to do anything."

Taiki nodded, "All you have to do is support them and love them as you have been."

Eleanor sighed, "I guess I don't understand."

Yaten smiled and said gently, "We believe there will come a time, when Darien and Serena will be far from here and they will need all the support and energy they can. When you hear that small voice inside ask, we hope you will answer 'yes.'"

Jonathan sat up boldly, "If you're asking, would I give my life for my son? Of course, the answer is yes!"

Eleanor nodded. Since the moment Darien was born, she somehow knew he was destined for greatness. Seiya took both of their hands, "I can see where Darien gets his strength and bravery from. Although you see it as a minor contribution, it is much more than that. The power you can give them could make all the difference in the world."

Yaten added, "Now, the true reason behind our visit is to give you instruction. It is absolutely pivotal you both remain safe. As we suspected you were being followed, we have taken it upon ourselves to hire personal bodyguards to be with you at all times."

Jonathan was about to argue, before Eleanor interjected, "If it means the safety of our son, we will be happy to do whatever it is you request."

Taiki looked outside and called, "Come on in, girls."

Eleanor and Jonathan were surprised to see four young women enter their penthouse. Seiya winked at them and began introductions, "Jonathan and Eleanor Shields? Please meet Agents Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta."

Reviewing the quartet of interestingly coiffed women, Eleanor whispered to her husband, "They're so young."

Yaten saw the astonished expressions on the elder Shield's faces and said, "Please do not be alarmed by their appearance. I assure you these girls are entirely lethal."

The trio picked up their hats and prepared to leave. Still a bit awestruck, Jonathan asked, "Will we see you again?"

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki looked at each other before Seiya replied, "It is not likely."

Jonathan took the answer in stride and said, getting surprisingly choked up, "Tell my son, tell him, that we're very proud of him."

Seiya nodded, then the three swept out onto the patio and jumped out into the night. Eleanor and her husband were left with four exceedingly beautiful young women. Mrs. Shields and said smiling, "Come along then. Let's get you all settled."

Depsite the late hour, Eleanor and Jonathan quickly found two bedrooms to house their new guests. Ceres addressed the group, "First thing in the morning we will begin by questioning your staff."

As they were already falling asleep, Eleanor couldn't put up much of an argument.

Vesta continued, "I'll take first watch."

Pallas said, "I'll finish securing the house and make sure all rooms are clean."

* * *

In the bowels of the ship, Serena was instantly awake. Suddenly, the door to her "room" was swung open and she was roughly hauled up to a sitting position and was rushed out of the room. The men who brought her there left and as Serena looked around, she could only see one person sharing the room with her. She could feel the Crystal close by.

_If I can just get my hands free…_

A woman appeared in front of her, and said bitterly, "So we meet again, little Princess."

Serena looked up and gazed fearlessly in her eye, "That's Queen."

"Are you so sure about that, Princess Serenity?"

Serena's eyes instantly widened, but she recovered quickly, and scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

The woman laughed harshly, "Don't you recognize? I was there on the moon, so many years ago. I know the power of this Crystal. Of course, you were a baby when I came to visit. Didn't your beloved senshi tell you about me?"

The blood drained out of Serena's face.

The woman with long jet black hair continued, "I told your mother that you would not live to see the throne and I was correct. Today, _I _hold the Silver Imperium Crystal. All I need to complete my rule is the Golden Cyrstal. The prophecy is coming to life! Only _I _will be the winner of the great war, and not this pathetic excuse of a ruler in front of me."

_Prophecy…?_

Serena gathered her strength and stood up, "You will never be able to wield my mother's Crystal. It won't work for you!"

"Tell me where the Golden Crystal is!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The Imperium Silver Crystal began to hum and glow on the nearby table.

"I think you do."

Serena stood as tall and proud as her bindings would allow, "As the Princess of the Silver Millennium and my mother's daughter, I am the rightful of the owner of the crystal and protector of this planet."

The Crystal flared silver, Serena felt a warm glow over her entire body and looked down to find herself wearing a dress from her days as Princess Serenity. Serena locked her eyes on the woman in front of her and had a flash of recognition. She spat, "Nephrenia. What are you doing here? My mother banished you!"

Nephrenia replied, "Oh, bad weeds like me always turn up. Becoming a Nazi was the easiest and most legit way to get to you. You don't even want to know what you're in for when we reach land."

The tone of voice she used made Serena shudder. The thought of her unborn daughter struck her. Serena willed the tears back, but a few managed to sneak out.

Nephrenia snapped her fingers, "Pathetic. Guards, please see our guest back to her quarters."

Serena looked once more, longingly at the Crystal as she was roughly pushed out of the room.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in a private house near the city, the Three Lights felt a similar warm glow and their suits were replaced by strange looking costumes. Seiya looked down with a deep sigh, "The time is near."

Yaten nodded, "We must join the other senshi."

Taiki flapped his wings and said, "We've got a long way to go…we'd better get started."

* * *

Darien and Zach had just closed the door, when Nick came tearing into the hall. Breathing heavily, he gasped "They - the clones are apparently going to meet Serena at a secret destination. They leave in a day. Also there's a strong possiblity the location of the safe house has been compromised. It seems a few other people saw a number of strange lights coming from the building."

Darien cursed inwardly. The first time, they had not known the outcome out the crystal. He wished there was a way he could switch places with his friend. He hated putting people in danger when it was not necessary. Zach and Nick could see the war waging in Darien's mind and were glad, for more than once, that they were not leading the group. Darien sighed and finally answered, "We have no choice. Tell Jake to go with the group, try and leave clues. With the Crystal, we won't lose him and it may be our best chance at finding Serena before they do something drastic."

Zach put a hand on Darien's shoulder, "We'll find her. Jake won't let anything happen to her."

The remaining hours it took for the girls to return were the longest in Darien's memory. He was desperate to look into Neptune's mirror and catch a glimpse of Serena. While Jadeite slept peacefully, Malcolm kept watch on the window, knowing the girls could appear at any second. Finally, in the distance, he glimpsed the wagon slowly making its way up the hill. They had already agreed that the wagon would be left in a nearby park, the senshi would disperse and each would find their way back to the headquarters. Malcolm alerted the rest of the house, "They're here!"

Like a good leader, Venus made sure all of the other senshi had returned before she walked in the building. In the now crowded house, Malcolm locked eyes with her and without pausing strode across the room, gathered the Venusian senshi in his arms and kissed her soundly._  
_

When he finally broke the embrace, he promised firmly, "That is the last time we are ever going to be apart."

* * *

Darien looked around the now very crowded house. The reunions were going well, with the exception of one very distraught Martian senshi. Darien passed Zach and ordered, "I need you to round up the following people for debriefing. First, Venus, next I'll see Art and Luna, then Pluto, then if that goes well, I'll need Jaedite. Got it?"

Zach nodded. Darien called over his shoulder, "But first, I need to talk to Mars."

Mars looked up as the tall regent approached her, he said softly, "This way."

Noting the dark circles under his eyes, she followed him up to the attic and asked, "This isn't going to be good, is it?"

"No."

"He's in danger, isn't he?"

Darien nodded. Mars clenched a fist and was about to speak when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Venus and Malcolm peeked around the corner. Malcolm stated, "No, Zach said you needed Venus."

Darien smiled at how quickly Zach had organized things, "Well, okay, I guess you can be in here. A report from your week, senshi."

The blonde snapped to attention, "Things are progressing nicely, sir. With the exception of Saturn, all of the senshi's former attacks have been recalled and will be very helpful in aiding the rescue of Serena. Against the eight of us, they won't stand a chance."

Darien added, "Make that the fifteen of us. We have quite an army collected."

Venus asked, "Permission to speak freely?"

Darien nodded.

Venus stated, "I'm wondering if there's any need for additional casualties. With our combined and various strengths, I think maybe we should go on the offensive and rid the world of the Hitler. I'm beginning to think our awakening was for more than just the rescue of one person."

Mars looked out the window and commented, "Maybe this is the Silver Millennium reborn."

Darien didn't say anything for a moment, then replied, "After we rescue Serena, anything is possible."

Mars wrapped her arms around herself and said, "What about Jake?"

"After you left, we thought it would be best if we switched Jake with his 'twin.' It was supposed to be for just a few hours but then…something happened and he had to continue the charade. Since his arrival at the Palace, Jake has learned that the soldiers are to go to a secret location and meet Serena, whenever she arrives in the country."

"What is this 'something happened'? Is everything okay?"

Darien and Malcolm looked at each other. Malcolm decided his commanding officer had gotten himself in enough trouble for the moment. He told Mars, "When Darien was 'questioning' the German Jadeite, he changed. Well, they both did."

Mars could barely contain herself, "How do you mean, **_changed_**?"

Darien opened his palm and revealed a golden crystal, "This."

Malcolm leaned down and told Mars, "When this crystal appeared, Jadeite…the Jadeite of the Silver Millennium appeared."

Mars said, "But I don't understand…"

Darien shook his head, "Neither do we. All we know is that his last memories appear to be right before Beryl took over his mind."

Venus asked, "What are you going to do with him?"

Zach had entered the room, followed by Mercury, "Send him back to the past."

Mars and Venus shared a look, the blonde said, "Pluto?"

Darien nodded. Mars scoffed, "She'll never go for it."

Zach said, "I think the fate of the world depends on it."

Luna and Art had been hovering near the door and came forward. Luna looked at Darien, "We have something to ask you."

Darien saw the seriousness in their eyes, "Yes?"

Art continued, "In our past lives, we were citizens of the planet Mau. Citizens of this planet had the ability to—"

Venus exclaimed, "Turn into cats! I remember!"

She leapt up and hugged her former advisor. Art looked at her, "You remember?"

"Not until you said it. What happened? How do you remember?"

Art smiled and pointed to the Crystal, "The Crystal's powers are incredible, and Darien was able to reawaken our former memories. Smiling at Mia, he said, "We do belong here."

She return the gesture, and replied, "I never doubted it."

Luna addressed Darien, "And since we have the ability to turn into cats, we'd like to ask that you try and change us now."

Venus looked at both of the former advisors, "Why?"

Darien paced the now crowded room, "They are transporting Serena to a secret location. With Jake in place as a 'soldier' we're going to have him go along and leave a trail for us." He glared at Art and Luna, "I do not want to risk any more lives! We are soldiers, you are civilians. We've already asked more than enough from all of you."

Art slammed his hand in his fist, "This is Queen Serena we are speaking of! It's my life to give!"

Luna and Venus looked at the platinum haired man and smiled proudly.

Darien had been pushed nearly to his breaking point. Ever since Serena's capture he had not slept well and the events that had been unfolding in front of him only served to stress him further. He wanted nothing more than to go off on his own and see his love to safety.

Suddenly, it was if things were in slow motion…everyone in the room was arguing the next thing to do…but their voices faded away and Darien heard a very loud, very deep voice resonate in his mind.

_A leader is a dealer in hope._

Who said that?

_Originally? Napoleon Bonaparte._

Who's saying it now? His own voice sounded small and tiny in his mind.

_In your hand. Change the Mauians to their other form. You're not going to have a lot of time once you find her. _

But...?

_Everyone was reborn for a reason. You're being selfish and egotistical if you think you can do this on your own! Show them you have the power. Give them confidence in the Crystal.  
_

Darien whistled loudly, and everyone stopped talking, "I will change you both and Nick will sneak you both into the castle."

Everyone's eyes were on the former Prince as he placed his hands on either side of the crystal and it began to glow. Concentrating fiercely, two identical beams, similar to the ones that originally woke Luna and Artemis, now shot again into the crescents in their foreheads. Slowly at first, but picking up in intensity, the pair began to shrink…fur popped out, then ears and suddenly there were two cats sitting in the room.

Luna, in her cat form had inky indigo fur and large intelligent eyes. Artemis was the same color as his hair and blinked bright blue eyes. Both cats had retained their crescents.

Venus was already at Artemis's side, "Are you okay?"

The cat began speaking and surprsingly, his same voice came out, "I feel fine. Did it work?"

Venus scooped up the cat, "I think so, see for yourself."

The blonde senshi walked over to a mirror and held the cat up, who peered in the mirror, before he replied in a surprised tone, "It worked."

Mercury carefully picked up Luna, "Do want to see yourself?"

"Yes, please."

With the show over, everyone began filing out of the room, and Darien grabbed Nick, "I have a quick mission for you."

"Yes, sir?"

Nick looked down to see two cats rubbing his legs.

"I give you Agents Artemis and Luna. Please see them safely to the Palace."

Nick looked at his commanding officer as it he had actually lost his mind. Artemis said stiffly, "Come on then, time's wasting."

Nick said wistfully, "Nothing will ever be the same again, will it?"

After Nick took his leave, Darien remained in the room, trying his best to collect his scattered thoughts. Trying to determine what the final outcome of all this would be, he heard a soft knock on the door. He ran a hand through his black hair and said, "Enter."

The girl with shoulder length greenish hair walked in, hand in hand with the woman with short blonde hair. Noting the black smudges under his eyes, Neptune held out her mirror and said gently, "I thought you might want a look, Prince."

In all the confusion and chaos, Darien had forgotten of the mysterious mirror and its magical capabilities. He asked tentatively, "May I?"

Neptune nodded and gently handed him the object. Darien looked over its smooth surface and said, "Show me Serena."

Serena's image appeared. She was pale, beautiful and ethereal in her Princess of the Moon dress. For someone who was intimately acquainted with her, Darien realized she looked exhausted and scared, but at the same time - incredibly brave. Still, just a glimpse that she was alive was enough to give Darien the peace of mind for one night's rest.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Across the capital city in the lavish quarters of the palace, General Steig reviewed his notes, and found he was still concerned the blonde, Venus, had not been recovered, nor had any information been found about her. Furthermore, he could not understand why this was so important to him. She was just a girl, so why was he acting this way? He would have to find out later. He swept his cape and walked out to the former gardens where the soldiers had collected. He climbed into his jeep and waved his hand, the team was moving out.

* * *

Jake was doing his final pack for the upcoming trip. The details of the location were so secret that only Steig had the directions. He was zipping his bag when he heard a soft scratching at the door. He shook his head, but the sound didn't go away.

He walked over to the door and opened it; not seeing anything, sighed and closed the door. When he turned around, two cats were sitting on his bed. He looked closely at them, noting their unique and seemingly identical markings.

"Ok, you two, no cats in the Palace. It's not safe here for anyone."

"Hello, Jake," the white cat said, in a voice that was too similiar to Art's to be a coincidence.

Jake sunk down heavily in a chair.

* * *

Early the next morning after Darien had explained his argument and request, Pluto put her heeled foot firmly down, "Absolutely not!"

Darien crossed his arms, "Why not?"

Pluto tossed her long black hair, "Of all people, Prince Endymion, I think you should understand and not request this of me."

Darien paced the room, "If Jake and Jadeite get close to each other…"

Pluto had her arms crossed, a determined look on her face, and one hand on the keys that lay on the chain the encircled her waist, "I told you. There are specific rules that govern the universe. Rules that I cannot break."

Darien threw up his hands, "Then what do you propose we do with him? We certainly can't keep him."

"I have the blood of Chronos in my veins. Do not question me!"

The air crackled with energy as Darien and Pluto faced off against each other. The new regent could understand where the senshi was coming from, but he wasn't used to anyone denying his orders. All at once, gripping his hand once again around the stones, he knew what he had to do.

"I don't need your help." With that, long legs carried Darien down the hall to the small room where Jadeite was sitting, bound and blindfolded.

"Your highness..."

"Please forgive me, brave General of the Earth Kingdom..." It came out as a whisper.

* * *

The Wiseman read over the transmission, sent in code from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. He smiled wickedly and looked out at the dock, where in just a matter of hours, he would be receiving royalty.

**

* * *

**Ever since landing in Ginzuberg, Jake should have figured that his life would never be the same. Actually, as he watched the Ginzu countryside go by his window, he could pinpoint the exact moment that things changed forever. In the dirty stable, when those purple eyes had opened and locked on his blue ones. Since then, even though the world had been turned upside down and now he was going on some crazy mission as a Nazi soldier with two talking cats to save the world... Since he had Rae in his life, it somehow made all the craziness bearable.

Truthfully, the talking cats had initially thrown him, but after reading the note that accompanied the former guardians, Jake accepted them for who they were. Luna and Artemis were tucked in his rucksack, and he was glad for their warm weight across his lap. Somehow, having two talking cats made him feel much less alone in this ruthless Nazi army. They were just as eager to help the Queen as he was.

Down the hall, Zach and Mercury were going over the plans that Jake had lifted from the Palace.

Mercury ran a delicate hand through her blue hair, "But who is capable of actually using the Crystal? Certainly the Nazi's can't realize its awesome power."

They looked at the plans for what seemed like the thousandth time. There was a marking that didn't look familiar that was near the image of the Crystal. Mercury chewed her lips nervously. She said, "Mars."

Mercury pulled Mars out of the Time proceedings, "I need your abilities."

In the study, Mercury motioned to Mars, "A small flame please…I think there may be a hidden image on the map."

"Certainly." Mars concentrated and was soon holding a small ball of flame under the plans. Ever so slowly, another image was revealed, along with two names.

Zach whispered, "Wiseman. Nephrenia."

Mercury and Mars looked at each other, devastation in their eyes.

Mercury flipped up her visor, "This changes everything."

* * *

Jake was sitting in the jeep and his world went black…

Opening his eyes he though _how odd_, he was looking at himself. There was nothing around except he and this past version of his existence…and a glowing light far in the distance.

He whispered his name, "Jadeite…"

Jadeite looked lost and was heading towards a bright light. The General straightened his shoulders, and called behind him, "Make her happy."

Jake watched, helplessly as the vision in front of him disappeared.

He was awake instantly.

* * *

With a nearly full moon in the sky, Venus turned and surveyed the building that had housed them for the past weeks, not realizing that it would one day be a historic building, a place where people would wonder at the conversations that had happened there. The building that had housed the saviors of the world.

With the main Nazi presence in the Palace, the group covered their outfits as best they could and started out into the night. Each with a similar goal on their mind. They were going to find their Queen, even if it meant their lives.

Darien spoke in hushed tones with Mercury and Venus, "Tell me about Nephrenia."

Venus spoke, "We were very young when she visited the Queen and Princess Serenity. In fact, we had just been given our duties as senshi…the Princess's Four Guardian Goddesses."

Mercury nodded, "We were all four, nearly five years old."

Venus said wistfully, "Serena was a little more than a year old. An evil woman, Nephrenia came to the kingdom for the celebration, uninvited. The Queen handed me little Serenity and banished her away, but not before uttering this evil curse 'The Princess will die before she sees her throne.'"

Mercury said, "The curse was realized, but I didn't think we'd ever see her, or hear that name again."

Venus's hand once again tightened around the Sword and said, deadly serious, "I don't think she's going to be happy to see us all grown up. We were mere children for our last meeting. This time will be different."

* * *

_Minutes…hours…days…_later, Serena was roused and moved off the boat. On the dock she saw a man, or something she assumed was a man. A large black cloak was over his face in the cool dawn air. Serena shuddered as she peered and couldn't glimpse any eyes on his face.

Just then, the sun rose over the hill, although she was barely clinging to consciousness, Serena was suddenly aware of three gargoyles (?) in the trees. Barely awake, she shivered as she was pushed into a waiting truck.

The "gargoyles" had been in place since the previous evening and had been tracking Serena's ship across the Ocean. Seiya commented, "She doesn't have much longer."

Yaten nodded, and stretching his wings, he informed the others, "I'm going to escort the other scouts. I'll see you in a few days."

Seiya caught the fellow scout's hand and said quietly, "Two days. Maximum. She's faltering."

Taiki commented, "We'll do our best to reunite her with the Crystal."

* * *

As if drawn by an imaginary compass, the collected senshi, shittenou and Darien kept up a killer pace in pursuit of Jake and Serena. It was near midday, when Pluto, in the lead, was suddenly brandishing her scepter, throwing back her cloak and demanding, "Who's there?"

A woman in patent leather, matching thigh high boots, and hair similar in color to Malcolm's, dropped out of the tree Pluto had stopped in front, "Sailor Star Healer, at your service."

The senshi were incredibly surprised, but quickly sprang into action.

Venus and Saturn were already brandishing their swords. Venus shouted to Mercury, "Get a reading!"

The woman stood patiently, "I have seen Serena."

Darien held up his hand, "Let's hear her out."

The woman knelt in front of Darien, "Prince Endymion, your Princess is faltering. She needs the help of the legendary holy grail."

Darien shook his head, "Holy grail?"


	13. It's The End of the World As We Know It

_Thank you for the reviews…and as promised, here is the chapter in which many things happen._

_AN: So, some clarifications as we go into this most important of chapters. In case you didn't pick up on things, the past couple of chapters have been heavily influenced by the manga for Sailor Moon. Most notably, Sailor StarsS #4 and Sailor Moon #10 (the end of the arc where Saturn awakes and ends the world)._

_The Starlights sort of happened on accident, but to save the world from the Nazis, I figured they should probably make an appearance. All that being said, if you are lucky enough to own the manga, give it a review and it will help you be in the place I was when I wrote._

_I also have to give mad props to princessserenity (dot) net. The site has a lot of the transformations and attacks to view and it helped me a lot with this chapter._

_In the edited version, I have significantly added to this entire chapter. Like the project as a while, it needed a bit of work!  
_

_I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 12: It's The End of the World As We Know It**

_"The walls start breathing,  
My mind's unweaving,  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted,  
On this evening  
I give the final blow..._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight."_

**_- It Ends Tonight, All American Rejects_**

* * *

The small caravan drove all day and night, of which Serena bumped in and out of consciousness - she knew the Crystal was in the car ahead, but had no way of reaching it. When they finally arrived, she sensed that miraculously, they were on Ginzuberg soil. As the Queen of the country, she felt that there was some power she could access from the land itself, a connection that her captors were probably not even aware of. Although she was bound, she was glad for the infusion of strength.

One of the soldiers commented sarcastically, "Here's your palace, Princess."

Serena was thrown roughly to the dirty ground floor of a small building, and collapsed in tears.

* * *

Jake was also relieved when the contingent finally neared their destination. As they slowed down, Jake quickly awoke the cats, "We're here, guys."

Stretching gracefully, Luna blinked her eyes at him. Art said, "We'll find Serena and one of us will try and report back to you."

Jake nodded, "If not me, then get word out to the others. They are close by, I can feel it."

Luna needed nothing but instinct to find her former mistress. Artemis was having a difficult time keeping up with the black cat in front of him. She darted through the grounds and arrived promptly at a hovel of a building. Guards were posted at the front, but in the early morning, no one seemed to notice two small cats.

With their sleek bodies, Artemis and Luna were able to sneak into the building and through the bars holding Serena hostage. Their Queen was slumped over…her formerly beautiful white and silver dress was in tatters and no reflection of its former glory. Luna jumped up and began licking Serena's dirty face with her rough tongue.

Serena cracked one silver blue eye and a ghost of a smile came across her features, "Luna?"

"Princess! You remember me?"

"So tired…"

"You **must** stay awake."

Serena's eye was already closing and she was mumbling, "Another…evil…Wiseman."

Purring gently, Luna curled herself around Serena and told Artemis, "Find out who this Wiseman is and report to Darien. Hurry!"

Artemis snuck back out into the camp, wishing he was any color but white. Seeing a nearby puddle of mud, he quickly rolled in it, creating the illusion that he was nothing more than a dirty, mangy cat, rather than a proud, silver tom.

* * *

Amidst the controlled chaos on the grounds, General Steig barked out commands, "We will be housed in those barracks. See that multiple soldiers are posted to Serena's building at all hours."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, sir and she's--"

The soldier stopped cold at General Steig's cold stare in his direction.

"Anything is possible."

Jake was more than relieved when he was chosen to be part of the first watch. Unsure exactly how exactly he was going to make Serena aware of his presence, he figured it would come to him when he saw her. He quickly tossed his belongings in the barracks and walked over to the small building where Serena was being housed. Nothing had prepared him for just how large this camp was or what the combined power of the many troops would do. With his military expertise, Jake imagined this place was staging area, but for what, he didn't know.

_I hope you guys are out there... I hope you're close by..._

* * *

On a cliff above, the small contingent of freedom fighters were finally within striking distance of the immense grounds where the Nazis had taken over. In the early dawn light, they could see there were easily hundreds of soldiers. Venus asked Mercury, "Do a quick scan and tell us if there is anything out of the ordinary."

Mercury immediately dropped her visor and began scanning the grounds and buildings below her. Nick already had his binoculars out and was reviewing the area. It was difficult to see, but they were looking into a natural canyon. There had obviously been a lot of recent activity. Whistling low, he said, "Of course - why didn't we pick up on this before? They're going to use Ginzuberg's location as a place to launch additional attacks. They must've been stockpiling firearms and weapons here since the first day of the invaision."

Jupiter hit a fist in her hand, "The fog! We're still near enough to the coast that this region almost always has a heavy cover. It's no wonder no reconnaissance has picked up on this."

Mars spat, "How dare they defile our land like this?"

Darien put a calming hand on the senshi's shoulders and said, "We cannot do anything about the past. We can only move forward. All of you know we have one chance to get this right. Serena's strength is waning, and if we don't get to her soon, there will be no one for us to save. It's time to put all of our training together."

Flipping her visor up, Mercury's voice rose alarmingly as she said, "Unknown life element - incoming!"

Jupiter's antenna was already dropping down for a lightning strike when, Venus exclaimed, "Artemis!"

Darien held out his arms and the cat sprang into them, "Do you have anything to report?"

Artemis replied, "We made contact with Jake and the Queen."

"How is she?"

His whiskers drooped and he said sadly, "Not good. Luna is with her now."

Star Healer confirmed, "It is as we thought. She has been separated from the Crystal for too long."

Artemis looked up, took the new senshi in stride, and continued, "Furthermore, it appears as though we're dealing with not one, but two evil entities. Serena recognized Nephrenia. The former rival of Serena's mother is holding the Crystal and using its strength to command everyone here. Apparently, she's going to create some sort of super weapon that will basically make her the ruler of the entire world."

Jupiter, with emerald green eyes flashing, asked, "And the other?"

"He goes by a title only, The Wiseman. It's difficult to tell if he working with Nephrenia or if they are both after the Crystal. All I can tell is he is definitely not good news."

Darien clenched his fist. Mercury made a sound of disbelief. All heads turned to look at the blue haired senshi. Zach asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Mercury gazed out of the grounds in front of them, "There is a very strange and negative energy here. I don't believe it is of this world. They are concentrated in two separated places." She pointed, "There, in that building is Nephrenia with the Crystal, there, near the entrance to the camp, is, what must be the Wiseman. Also, I see where they are keeping Serena. Her aura is weak, but she is in that building."

Venus quickly made a decision and called out commands, "Outer Senshi, follow Uranus and take care of that man…thing. Inners, follow me. We're going after that bitch to get back what's rightfully ours. Darien and Shitennou, how about rescuing our Princess?"

On the nods of everyone, Venus quirked a small smile and asked politely, "Who would like the honors of creating a distraction to get things started? There's no use trying to hide any longer. We're here and we're not leaving without Serena."

Two figures landed softly in front of the collected senshi.

"I am Sailor Star Fighter."

"I am Sailor Star Maker."

Healer smiled at the missing parts of the trio, and with wings sweeping low, replied, "We would be honored to provide the distraction."

A number of eyes blinked slowly. Venus cracked her Chain loudly, "Are there any more senshi that I should know about?! 'Cause this is getting seriously annoying!"

Seiya smiled, and commented, "Well, Venusian senshi, that is difficult to answer. There are the other senshi who are currently residing on this planet, but their mission is different than ours."

Uranus asked, "Our Princess is in danger, we can have a getting to know you party later. Can we assume you're on our side?"

Taiki nodded, "It will take our combined efforts to return the Crystal back to its rightful and true heir, the Neo-Queen Serenity."

For the first time since Jadeite's disappearance, Mars smiled and said, "That's good enough for me."

Healer returned the smile, "Then, consider the forces about to be distracted. If you'll all be so kind as to take a step back?"

On a cue from Seiya, three attacks were instantly called out.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

In unison, a ring of stars appeared and concentrated into an intense ball of energy, a transparent ball of lightning crackling angrily, and multiple balloons of energy were created. The women focused intently and shot all three attacks at once, landing direct hits on a number of soldiers and weapons and creating mass panic on the ground below. The forces had come so heavily, the forces on the gound had no way of knowing the direction they were being attacked.

Cerulean eyes widened, then narrowed, "Mercury - can you please provide some cover for us to get down their safely?"

Merucry focused and yelled, "Shabon SPRAY!"

Instantly, a large and dense cloudbank filled the canyon. Malcolm nodded, and warned the group, "Remember, they can't see us - but bullets still have no trouble penetrating this fog - above all, stay low and be careful!"

* * *

Splitting up, the Outer senshi quickly were down the hill and faced with a number of armed soldiers blocking their path. Through the dense fog, the Germans shouted, trying to determine if they were friendly or foe. Their threats grew and they were almost at the point of being fired on, when Uranus nodded, "Neptune, darling?"

The aqua haired senshi pulled a bright blue ball of energy above her head and shouted, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The ensuing flood that followed allowed the Outer senshi to quickly run through camp. Pluto cautiously opened the door to the building Amy had pointed out to them. Inside, it was completely dark. Sensing a presence, she crouched in an en garde stance, her scepter ready for action, when she heard laughing in a corner of the room.

"Foolish girl, do you actually think that will work against me?"

The room suddenly flared in light and the quartet saw a cloak floating, with no face, only two brightly shining eyes.

* * *

Using techniques from basic, Darien and his men safely and quickly made progress into the camp. They had purposely worn some of the stolen Nazi uniforms, so they were better camoflaged and passed by soldiers undetected. Following the lead of Captain Shields, they found themselves near the small building where Serena was housed. The men had true orders, in the case of an emergency, the forces covering the former Princess of Ginzuberg had easily doubled.

Darien whispered, "Whatever happens, men, it's been an honor to serve with you."

Zach returned the comment quietly, "We will continue to serve at your side, Prince."

Nodding, Darien said, "On 3 - 1, 2, 3...."

The quartet charged around the corner, only to run face to face with…themselves, including one very shocked Jake, who couldn't control the smile on his face upon being reuinted with his friends. Darien looked at his men, and Malcolm shook his head, his gray eyes flashing bravely, "You go ahead! Find Serena! You don't need us."

Captain Shields took a deep breath and shouted back, "No - she has plenty of support - and I promised you I would make things right in this life. This ends **_now_**!"

Pulling out the golden crystal, he closed his eyes, focused deeply and let his true self come through. In a matter of seconds, he was complete with a full suit of magnificent armor, complete with flowing cape and a finely edged sword. In the midst of the attacks and skirmishes around them, all of the soldiers present - American and German - instantly kneeled to the ground.

Malcolm whispered, "My liege..."

Regally, Darien announced, "Princess Selenity gave us all another chance at peace, freedom, and love in this life. Kunzite, Zoiscite, and Nephrite, I release you from your limbo and send you forward into the great cauldron."

The Germans watched in awe, tears openly streaming down their faces, as the golden crystal flew up and was followed by three other gemstones. The four circled around each other and created a large circle of bright, healing light - easy enough for a man to walk through. In a trance, one by one, they each stepped into the unknown. As they entered, the stone corresponding would pulse, grow bright, and then dim. When all had passed through, Darien raised his hands and retrieved the crystals.

"May they find all they were searching for..."

The golden orb flashed again and the Generals were restored to their former Earth Kingdom uniforms. His men nodded and blinked, speechless at what had transpired, then arose from their kneeling positions. Jake was the first to recover his voice, and announced casually, "I'm sure I'll hear the story later. Still, it's good to see you."

After brief, but powerful, reunion, the five men sorted themselves and Nick announced, "Shall we go find your bride?"

Jake opened the door to the small structure, "I was going to..."

"I know you were," Darien interrupted, not quite able to keep the emotion from his voice. In no time, they had unlocked the ancient cell, and the former Prince of the earth dropped to his young wife's side, absently petting both Artemis and Luna who had joined her there, doing their best to keep her going.

As if in a dream, Serena opened her eyes and looked up into the worried, but very familiar face...

_Darien_…_Endymion…am I dead?_

Darien had tears in his eyes as he said gently, "Serena, it's me, come back to me."

He picked her up carefully in his arms and Serena was aware that he wasn't alone, his Generals - the soldiers - were beside him. The white blonde Princess smiled peacefully, "You're together again."

Darien nodded, "The senshi are retrieving your Crystal. Shall we go and help them?"

In Darien's arms, Serena felt her strength renewed. She looked up into his handsome face, "Yes. The girls...we must find them..."

"Say no more, my love."

Under the cover of the generals weapons, and with two cats stuck firmly at their feet, they snuck through the wrecked camp. The men surrounded Serena and Darien, creating a living shield around their regents.

* * *

Listening to the chaos that was occuring outside, a woman smiled tightly. She had put too much time and energy into her plans, and would do anything to ensure their success.

…_So they think they can stop me?… _

Nephrenia stood in the sterile room and connected the Crystal to the device. She held it aloft, laughing evilly.

_You're too late!_

_

* * *

_

With the work of the Starlights clearing their way, the Inner senshi quickly made through the camp and to the building that housed the Silver Millennium's most powerful weapon. A score of heavily armed soldiers stood in their way, and Venus briefly wondered if would've been wiser to have some modern weapons also at their disposal. Mercury had been keeping up a steady stream of fog in the area, and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Jupiter! Mars!"

Hearing her voice, as the men took aim, clicking their weapons, the Martian and Jovian senshi nodded.

"Mars Fire SOUL!"

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

The combined attack was too much and the soldiers were quickly overwhelmed in an explosion of lightning and flame, retreating to behind one of the buildings.

"Mercury? A little direction?"

With her visor down, the Mercurian senshi scanned the building, "Follow me!"

The Inner Senshi burst in through the door and quickly appraised the situation. Venus screamed, "We're too late! She's got the Crystal!"

The dark haired woman waved the scepter and suddenly a dozen mirrors appeared, Venus yelled out quickly, "Venus Crescent BEAM!" at the image of Nephrenia, but it was only an image in the mirror, which shattered and bounced in the room. Narrowly missing one of the reflected beams, Mars tackled Venus out of the way as a beam shot past them, "Better stick to the sword for this fight."

Venus looked around and couldn't see the actual room anymore, "It's like we're trapped inside a mirror."

Mercury scanned the crazy surroundings they were now inside of, "I'm not sure what this place is."

* * *

From a nearby building, the voice from the corner of the room continued laughing, "I am the spirit of destruction!"

Uranus answered seriously, "Not for long, WORLD SHAKING!"

The Wiseman disappeared a moment before the ball of energy hit him. Uranus cursed as the building they were standing in came down around them from the power of her attack, "Damnit!"

Pluto said wisely, "I bet he's joined up with Nephrenia."

Saturn said, "Let's find the other senshi!"

* * *

Venus looked around at her fellow Inner senshi, "C'mon girls – we have to combine our energies. It's our only chance to get out of here!"

Mercury typed quickly into her small computer, and pointed at one of the mirrors, "Concentrate your energy there! I think it's our best shot!"

Venus kissed her fingers and shouted, "Love and Beauty Shock!"

Mercury strummed an imaginary harp and yelled, "Aqua Rhapsody!"

Mars drew her hands as if drawing a bow and screamed, "Flame Sniper!"

Jupiter twirled quickly and exclaimed, "Oak Evolution!"

Four aims struck true and the senshi watched as the mirror shattered in front of them, revealing Darien, his men, and a very pale Serena. They were all looking up, transfixed at what was occuring around them.

With possession of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Nephrenia had grown to monstrous proportions and was looking at Serena, certain death in her eyes. She screamed in a deafening voice, "I am the master of ultimate power! I am now the true and only ruler of the universe!"

The evil entity shot out a blast of energy knocking Serena roughly from Darien's arms.

Rage filled her eyes and Venus charged Nephrenia, Sword drawn in one hand and Love Chain cracking in the other, "AHHHHH!"

Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and the Shitennou followed her suit. Malcolm called out behind him, "Find her, keep her safe!"

Separated from Darien and the Crystal, Serena was crawling along the floor with the last of her strength. She was searching for Darien and watching her senshi give their last energy to protect her. More voices joined the fighting, voices that she instantly recognized…

_Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune! You're here?_

"Space Sword BLASTER!"

"Submarine REFLECTION!"

"Dead SCREAM!"

Words suddenly floated through the air…

_"…You must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls…"_

Her mother's words from another lifetime rang true in this one. Serena was filled with power and stood up proudly. Through the crazy reflections and smoke, Darien saw his Princess and began running to her side. As he ran, Nephrenia spotted the former Princess and shot out at her. A rose appeared in Darien's hand and he quickly threw it at the shot directed at Serena, deflecting it. As reached his Princess, he quickly put his arms around her, and she whispered, "We're much stronger than this nightmare."

Darien nodded and Serena felt a heat in her chest and was surprised to look down and see another Crystal appear, and the one in front of the monster Nephrenia had become disappeared.

With the senshi and shittenou in various forms of recovery on the ground, Nephrenia shook her massive head, "Impossible! Power cannot be created, it must be taken!"

With the appearance of the Crystal, Serena's tattered Silver Millennium dress was replaced with a senshi's fuku. She yelled a the evil entity in front of her, "I'll show you what power is made of!"

The wave of power that followed Serena's comment took them all off guard. The senshi's fuku was replaced by their royal Princess dresses from the time of the Silver Millennium and they were instantly aware of their full power. Artemis and Luna quickly grew into their human forms. Serena looked at her collected team and nodded to each one of them. In a heartbeat, the senshi knew what they had to do.

"Marina Castle of my mother star Merucry…"

"Phobos Deimos Castle of Mars…"

"Io Castle of Jupiter…"

"Magellan Castle of Venus…"

"Miranda Castle of my star Uranus …"

"Triton Castle of my star Neptune…"

"Charon Castle of my star Pluto…"

"Titon Castle of my star Saturn…"

Sailor Moon felt their collective energies flow through her and shouted, "Your power to the Holy Grail! All of our power right here!"

Before them, a mystical red and gold object appeared, a grail, and there was a blinding light. When light cleared, Mercury whispered, "Eternal Sailor Moon!"

Serena was clad in a newer version of her fuku, complete with two downy, white wings. The grail, which was shining brightly, suddenly transformed into a scepter. Eternal Sailor Moon nodded silently. Gathering up the scepter she wielded it proudly and shouted, "Star light, protect us! Gather thy power in this Eternal Rod! Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

An immense amount of energy shot out from Sailor Moon's hands, holding her arms aloft, her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku sent forth a stream of ribbons and was replaced by her former Princess of the Moon dress, and Darien joined her, elegent in his armor and cape.

Darien knew what he had to do... _If I do have the Golden Crystal power within me…it will take everything I have. _Thinking of everything he loved about his planet, his parents, his country, the possiblities, he stood up strongly and said, "Power to Eternal Sailor Moon!"

Venus looked down again and her Princess dress had been replaced by a new fuku, one that she had never seen before. This was the true power of Eternal Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, "Starlight Therapy Honeymoon Kiss!"

A bolt of pure energy shot straight at Nephrenia, who couldn't handle the sheer power of the attack. She reached out towards Darien and faded slowly, only to be replaced by Wiseman. He laughed, "She was pathetic. I have double the amount of power that she does! Nephrenia was thinking too small, I'm going to inhabit this entire planet!"

A symbol flared on Saturn's head, and she whispered to herself, "I remember. My purpose. My power."

Floating upwards, and with clouds gathering forcefully around him in the skies, Wiseman continued, "You will all die!"

While everyone looked hesitantly and a bit worried at each other, Saturn said sternly, "No, we won't. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto...you know what you have to do! You understand now why the talismans have been collected again."

Eternal Sailor Moon made a move towards the diminutive senshi, "No!"

Saturn shook her head, "You only wish you had that power. I thought I had extinguished all the evil, but to find I missed a spot..."

The remaining Outer senshi collected and placed their talismans together, which resonated loudly, shaking the remains of the structure.

The violet clad senshi kneeled in front of Eternal Sailor Moon, "My apologies. I am only seeing right what I failed to do in my past life. This ends here."

Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded, her eyes welled with tears, "Sailor Saturn…don't...I'm sure there is another way."

Before anyone could reach her, Saturn silently, but forcefully, dropped her Glaive, "Death Reborn REVOLUTION!"

From the tip of the Glaive a concentrated ball of energy appeared, and at once, began pulling all of the evil energy and power into it. Lightning flashed, and winds swirled around, forcing everyone to take cover. The entity that was Wiseman looked at himself and realized he was being pulled into the door that had led both he and Nephrenia into this dimension, "Nooo!"

Strangely enough, he was not the only thing being sucked into the darkness. Saturn nodded and looked intensely, her purple eyes flashing at Serena, "Sailor Moon, because you released the Legendary Holy Grail and the Silver Imperium Crystal, this planet can be saved. I am the Scout who brings death and destruction necessary for rebirth," she glared at Sailor Pluto, "Close forever this road to another dimension! DO IT NOW!"

Wiping tears aside, Pluto knelt on the ground, then slammed her garnet orbed scepter in the ground, "My Father Chronos guardian of time and space, lend me your power! Close the breached door! DARK DOOM CLOSE!"

The last image the collected senshi and shitennou had of Sailor Saturn, was one of her gracefully allowing herself to be incorporated into the fierce black hole. It closed, completely, and the glaive merely disappeared, leaving nothing but the wind whistling through the trees.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded serenely, "Always with the end comes hope and rebirth. It is done."

Fluttering from above put everyone on alert again, but they relaxed as they recognized the new senshi. The trio bowed low to Eternal Sailor Moon, and said, "We have rid this area of the soldiers, your highness. What would you command us to do next?"

Standing proudly, Darien and Serena looked at each other, and Eternal Sailor Moon answered, "Together, with our combined strengths, we have rid the planet of two major evils, however, there is still help we need to provide. My country and people around the world are living in terror. As its guardians, we need to right this wrong."

Malcolm coughed gently, and spoke up, "I know we do not have the superior power you ladies have, but I'd like to volunteer the Shitennou for this duty. I know we've come a long way from our former grievances, but I think this would truly set things straight. The assassination of the Nazi's leader is something only we are trained to do. We could get close, and no country would have to take responsibility for our actions."

Venus also stepped forward, and gripping the soldiers's hand, said, "It will take more than killing one man to end this war. With your permission, highnesses, the Inner senshi would take the next months to aid in destroying factories and eliminating officiers within the Nazi ranks."

Pluto nodded her head, and added sadly, "To Saturn's sacrifice...we need to create a world she would've been proud of. I pledge my scepter..."

"My sword..."

"My mirror..." Uranus and Neptune echoed.

"...may we work in unison to help make the world a better place." Pluto finished.

Darien sighed deeply and answered, "So must it be. Serena and I, with the help of the Starlights, will undertake the task of helping to rebuild and rid Ginzuberg of the Germans. We will go through political channels to ensure everything is handled diplomatically. In one year's time, we will all gather for our official coronation in the Palace. Do we have an accord?"

There were nods around the deserted and destroyed building.

Serena pressed the scepter more firmly into the earth and said, "Then go. Now. After our battle here today, may you find mortal enemies easier to handle. Ask assistance if needed. Make us proud."

Quietly, the groups parted, fully intent on ridding the world of its final evils.

* * *

Across the Atlantic, Jonathan and Eleanor Shields woke up in the middle of the night. Eleanor bolted from bed, down the hall to the nusery, and was shocked to find a baby in Darien's old bassinet. Cooing softly, Darien's mother picked up the delicate baby with large violet eyes and rocked her gently.

She was followed immediately by the four guardians, who each looked at each other.

"Saturn..."

* * *

_AN: It's not exactly tied up in a perfect bow just yet. The dialogue at the end is translated directly from Stars #4 and SM #10, because in the end Naoko Takeuchi can say it infinitely better than I ever could. And, after all, these are her characters.  
_

_BTW, if you were ever going to review a chapter – this would be the one. I really put a lot into it._


	14. Dénouement

_AN: Thanks to those who commented on my last chapter. I truly appreciate each of your reviews._

_There were a lot of times I didn't think I would actually finish this story. Well, over a year later I've proved myself wrong. For those who have been here since the beginning, thank you for your encouragement along the way._

_Stay tuned for a chapter immediately following this one with thank yous, and even more author notes.  
_

_I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Dénouement**

_"Say, my love, I came to you  
With best intentions  
You laid down and gave to me just what  
I'm seeking  
Love, you drive me to distraction_

_Hey my love do you believe that we  
Might last a thousand years  
Or more if not for this?  
Our flesh and blood it ties  
You and me right up  
Tie me down_

_Celebrate we will  
Because life is short but sweet for certain  
We're climbing two by two  
To be sure these days continue,  
These things we cannot change_

_Hey, my love, you came to me like  
Wine comes to this mouth  
Grown tired of water all the time  
You quench my heart and you  
Quench my mind_

_Celebrate we will  
Because life is short but sweet for certain  
We're climbing two by two  
To be sure these days continue,  
The things we cannot change."_

**_- Dave Matthews Band, Two Step_****  
**

* * *

_Front page, **New York Times**: **WAR OVER! ** In an unexpected turn of events, Adolf Hitler, commander of German forces, has been killed. Inside sources believe the same mystery group who has been responsible for assasinating other high ranking officials in the Nazi army, might also be behind this successful attempt. With the death of Adolf Hitler, and the destruction of many of the countries resources and factories over the past year, HRH Queen Serena I and King Darien I of Ginzuberg have invited global leaders to their country to ensure a peaceful cease fire, and restoration of peace in conflicted areas. Around the world, upon hearing the news of the death of the Nazi party leader, spontaneous celebrations have broken out._

_This most recent political involvement of Ginzuberg's reigning royal couple comes nearly two months after the birth of the couple's first child, Crown Princess Rini, and almost exactly one month before the upcoming coronation of the regents and official christening of their daughter._

* * *

Three-month-old Crown Princess "Small Lady Rini" Serenity I, gurgled happily as she looked into the happy faces that beamed down at her. Serena and Darien shared a smile over her bassinet. Their daughter was a delight to all those around her. The young Princess was almost a carbon copy of Queen Serenity at that age – with the exception of her trademark pink hair. A pastel rose in color, Serena privately believed it to be the result of all the excitement that had surrounded her daughter in utero.

Serena took Darien's hand, "Do you think everyone will make it?"

Darien nodded, "I'm sure of it."

Jonathan and Eleanor were enjoying a cup of tea and watching the domestic scene in the morning room of the Palace. Following the news that their son and daughter-in-law were safe, they had booked the first boat to cross the Atlantic. Still taking their duties seriously, the four guradians had followed, and the parents had brought baby Hotaru along for the journey. Serena had been delighted that Saturn had been reborn, and the dark haired baby was baby Rini's constant companion.

On this day, the formal christening of Rini and official coronation of the couple, celebrations were happening throughout the country. Warm wishes and greetings poured in from around the world, and the majority of the world's leaders were on hand at the Palace at this most special of days.

Luna walked in the room carrying a large bouquet of roses. She had gladly taken the role of Nanny to the future regent of the country. Trilling with laughter, Luna said, "These just arrived from America. Apparently, our little girl is special enough to have a new species of rose named after her."

The roses, sweet in fragrance, were the exact same color as the baby's hair. Luna's husband, Artemis, also joined the group, carrying, with as much formality as possible, the christening gown, sparkling white and beaded with crystals. Serena held it up, hugging it to herself, "I can't believe they were able to take my old dress and turn it into this!"

Completely at ease in his formal suite of armor and cape, Darien looked at a clock in the room, then said to his beloved wife, "We'd better go – don't want to keep our people waiting."

"Yes, your highness," answered Artemis.

Darien raked a hand through his ebony hair, "I told you, please don't call me that."

Eleanor pulled her gloves on and fussed with her son's lapels, "Dear, it's what you are and you should be very proud of yourself. Your father and I are."

King of Ginzuberg notwithstanding, King Darien the First replied, "Mom!"

Jonathan clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, "It's the truth son, and there's few people that will actually know and understand the enormity of what you all did. You overcame not only otherwordly evil, but also sinister forces from this planet."

Serena, beautiful in a luminous white dress, balanced the baby in her arms and said, "We are grateful for this day - everyone has been safely reunited, and the world is once again at peace."

* * *

In a beautiful pale yellow gown and a handsome soldier at her side, Serena immediately recognized Duchess Mia in the small room behind the coronation hall where the festivities were going to take place. Mia already had tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you asked us to be Rini's godparents."

Malcolm pulled a handkerchief out of his crisply pressed uniform and passed it to his wife, "We are deeply honored."

Darien clapped Malcolm on the back, "No worries – Duke Malcolm!"

Mia smiled brightly, "This is such a happy occasion."

Serena winked slyly at her husband, "We know."

Mia, from the scabbard Malcolm had given her, produced the Sword of the Moon, and asked her regents, "I brought this as you requested, but I'm not sure what exactly the reason is."

Darien answered vaguely, "You'll see."

* * *

The combined ceremony was taking place on the Palace grounds, in the Coronation Hall which had been restored to its former glory in these past nine months. People around the world were calling it Crystal Ginzuberg. As Mia helped sprinkle water on little Rini's head, she locked eyes with Malcolm and smiled, wondering what their own children would one day look like.

_If it's a boy, I hope he has platinum hair like his father…if it's a girl… _

As she placed little Rini safely with her grandparents, Serena addressed the crowd, "Thank you all for joining us on this most special of days. However, I'd like to beg a little more of your time and patience, for there are others we would like to recognize today."

Serena nodded and Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru came forth, a bundle wrapped in violet in Setsuna's arms.

The Queen looked down at little Hotaru and said, "I dub thee Duchess Hotaru, and protector of young Serenity. One day soon, you will join Ceres, Vesta, Juno, and Pallas in looking after my daughter, the future Queen of this country. Loyal duchesses Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, raise her well and be welcome at this Palace any time.""

Little Hotaru wiggled in Setsuna's arms and grasped at the Queen's scepter.

The collected audience applauded. Darien joined Serena, "At this moment, there are four others we would like to publicly honor. Formerly soldiers in the American army, they each had a small part in helping return this nation and all the countries of Europe, to freedom. Please come forward, Malcolm, Zachary, Jacob, and Nathan."

The former Shittenou, each very handsome in his uniform joined their regents. Serena grasped the Sword and gently tapped the broad shoulders of each man. From the audience Amy, Rae, and Lita smiled proudly at their husbands.

"I dub thee, Sir Malcolm, rise as a Knight of this realm."

"I dub thee, Sir Jacob, rise as a Knight of this realm."

"I dub thee, Sir Zachary, rise as a Knight of this realm."

"I dub thee, Sir Nicholas, rise as a Knight of this realm."

* * *

At the party following the formalities, the reunion was a happy one. Serena and Darien watched their friends from a balcony above the dance floor. Tall Seiya was twirling Setsuna around festively. Haruka and Michiru held hands while speaking with Yaten and Taiki. The senshi and their shittenou, together happily in this life, whirled around the ballroom.

Malcolm excused himself, winking at his wife, and Mia smoothed her gown and watched her radiant friends. Someone tapped her shoulder and Mia looked around, locking eyes with a tall blonde man who seemed so familiar. She looked him over and recognized his RAF insignia. Smiling, she asked, "Dan Burite?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Yes m'am. May I have this dance?"

Mia curtseyed gracefully, "I don't think my husband will mind. After all, you're the one responsible for our introduction."

After the dance ended, Mia smiled kindly at the younger soldier, "You're welcome any time at my estate."

"Th-thank you," Dan continued, bowing deeply, "Queen."

Serena said, "Mia?"

Mia followed her Queen to where Serena had gathered her Inner senshi. Tears in her eyes, she told them honestly, "Girls, I don't think I ever got a chance to really, truly thank you for everything. I don't know how I can ever repay your kindness and sacrifice."

Rae, Lita, Amy, and Mia all looked at one another. Mia wrapped an arm around her friend and replied, "Serena, every day you live and rule is payment enough."

Malcolm joined the group, "May I borrow my wife, ladies?"

The girls giggled, and Serena nodded, "Please go ahead, Sir Knight."

The band struck up a familiar tune, the one, a millennia ago that they had danced together for the first time, and Mia's eyes brightened, "But how did you…?"

Malcolm pulled her in close to his broad chest, "Never question a Shitennou, my love."

* * *

_AN: A happy ending finally! They earned it. Please review...even if you read this long after I wrote it._


	15. Thank you's, AN's

12.23.08

So, after finishing _Rough Seas_, and before I started my next project, I knew I had to revisit The Greatest Generation. Originally, it was finished in a hurry, and going back, I was amazed at my writing quality - terrible. It was good to see how far my writing had come since then...and still how far it needs to go.

One of the things I love about fanfiction is the many different writing levels and skills. There are authors that make me think, "Why do I even bother writing?" and styles of prose that I aspire to. Still, writing is a craft, and one I have to constantly work at.

I would consider this story in it's first draft form. I made a number of big changes, cutting probably close to 10,000 words and introducing some different story lines, but I think this still needs massive work in the way of character development, detail, and style. Who knows? Maybe I will revisit it in another two years and see how far I've come since then.

I hope you enjoyed the new version - I did spend quite a bit of time trying to make it better.

Some things that are still bothering me (please let me know if you can make suggestions):

1. No development of Wiseman (where did that plot line even come from!!) and Nephrenia, they just kind of appear...and I should do something about that.

2. Not enough tension throughout story.

3. Need more descriptions / adjectives in general.

4. More songs and lyrics.

* * *

No matter when you finish this story, you can always answer...

**What was your favorite moment or scene?**

For me, it's difficult. This story goes all over and everywhere, but I do like the confrontation between the senshi and Wisemen / Nephrenia - it's epic and I can totally picture it.

**What would you most like to see illustrated?**

Obviously, if any scene strikes you, you are more than willing to draw, sketch or color any moment from this story. I'm toying with the idea of commissioning _the_ picture, but with the lads in vintage military dress... Thoughts?

* * *

I would love, love, love an editor to kick my ass on this story. If that might be something you're interested in, please let me know.**  
**

Who would've thought, well over a year later that I would actually finish this monstrous tale? What was mostly a writing exercise for me, is actually something I am really proud of and more than ready to get started on a major rewrite. Like another story that I finished, I realize how far my writing has come and how much potential this story has. With a little bit of elbow grease, I think it's going to be something amazing. I will try and get hammering on the rewrite shortly…especially since I'm fairly certain this is my last Sailor Moon story. This story took a lot of creativity out of me and now that my beloved Senshi and Shitennou are together…well, I'm not sure what's left.

As I mentioned throughout the story, the biggest influences in this story for me was the amazing manga collection. I referenced them time and time again.

Thank you for all your fabulous reviews. For my core group…those who I could always count on, to you I am especially grateful.

* * *

**Richforce **– how fitting that you were my first reviewer. As I have mentioned before…the fact that you would take a few moments for almost each and every chapter to comment really meant a lot to me…especially when, many time, I wouldn't get a lot of reviews…I could always count on knowing that someone out there, you, were reading. Thank you! P.S. Feel free to spin off the Animates over there in Russia. I just couldn't include any more characters.

**Elementalmoon** – thanks for your review!

**missgiggles12087 **– thanks for the review.

**Becx** – you were one of the first to read Shitennou and the fact that you also read Shitennou means a lot to me. Thank you for your continued support.

**firegoddess372** – I'll say it definitely picked up. What do you think?

**Gin** – thanks for your review

**Dezzi** – I think I ended up taking your advice and making the girls pretty strong. They were definitely kicking some ass by the end of the story.

**Mad-4-Manga **– you already got a shout out over on Keeping In Line, so I'll say it again thank you so much for all your support on all my stories. I'd like to think I'm a fluff Queen on some days. You always gotta remember the fluff. I love that I could always hear your voice in your reviews.

**Lija **– whether signed in or not, I always appreciated your insightful reviews. It's so interesting that in Chapter 9 you would tell me to keep on, no matter how long it took. Well, I kept at this thing and I think with some revisions, it will be an even better story. Above all, I appreciate your honesty and the obvious time you took with your reviews.

**Asga** – like richforce, you were there for me with a review, no matter what and that really meant a lot to me.

**Ariana** – thank you and thanks for props on Shitennou as well.

**Lovegoddess567 **– thanks for the review

**Sailor Dream **– I will try and check out the Anime forum!

**Pearl-Cape **– I couldn't let them die this time. It was too sad to write it the first time. They all deserved happy endings! It took them long enough to get there.

**Yellow** – you got your happy ending, right? It took awhile to get there, but it all worked out ok.

**Crystal Rhapsody** – looking back maybe I should've just reunited everyone in Chapter 14 and stopped there! I like your handle name.

**Raya Light** – it's ok you came to the story late – thanks for leaving a review and your continued reading.

**Isis Aurora Tomoe** – thank you always for your encouraging reviews and support. Chapter after chapter, it was still so great to hear from you and hear your enthusiam. I always wondered too, where did you get your handle name? It's very poetic.

**EmMaStArZ- AmAnDa-AnGeL-PiN.**.. – I wonder where your handle name came from too. Thanks for the review!

**Miracle Illusions** – two words: thank you.

**Serene Amethyst **– another beautiful handle. Thank you for review. I wish I had been more creative in coming up with mine!

**Amnicity **– I love reading SenxGen fiction and thank you for including mine in the good ones!

**DreamHeart **– thank you for logging in and reviewing. It means a lot to me!

**mystical bekk** – I had to see this story through! I've put way too much into it not to finish the story.

**Nicole** – thanks for your review.

**Mystriahe** – I'm totally sorry I did not follow through with the whole beta thing. I (obviously) could've used it. I just get so excited and want to post chapters and feel like I've waited too long to post. Anyway, thank you for your offer and reviews!

**Sally...** – I didn't forget the story and I did finish! I always promise to finish stories…even if it does take over a year.

**Angry Girl **– thank you for your multiple reviews. And yes, it was SUPER difficult to keep up with all characters…I didn't do myself any favors.

**Nics **– I probably should've checked in with you more often re: German stuff! Please forgive this ignorant American. I do appreciate your review – dankeshoen!

**Elena Chamberlain** – thank you for your reviews and (blushes) I love writing intriguing stories.

**bebe1984 **– thanks for your review.

**DAngel** – thanks for being reviewer #100. Appreciate the support!

**wildchild1334** – thanks for the review!

**Pip-2250** – I know what you mean about bad grammar! There are so many stories out there I can't even get into because of bad grammar, spelling, etc. Every now and then I catch something in mind and I'm like D'oh! Thanks for your reviews.

**Princess Holly** – thanks for the review!

**Oztan **– thanks for you review…

**Gatorgonewild** – are you a UF fan? I went to UGA…but we can still be friends. Thanks for the review!

**Mustang Driver** – it's so fun to get a new reviewer 33 chapters in! BTW, my Dad has a Cobra and is a Mustang freak! Glad you love the story.

**Traser SyberJedi **– thanks for reviewing. It doesn't matter when you review, just that you did – it always means something to me.

**Hidden Firecracker **– thanks for reviewing and thank you for some very insightful comments. I agree, with this story I'm either really on or just a little off…Chappies 30-34 weren't my best work.

**Prometheus FireBringer **– great handle and thank you for the interesting facts. I'm not familiar with Unit 731, who were/are they?

* * *


End file.
